My Heart Is Not My Own
by rankoon300
Summary: Who said that First High was a school for only Magicians? Follow our white haired devil as he secretly tries to save the world. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1 Who Needs School?

I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei cuse if I did Nero would be in a whole lot more Anime crossovers. Plus he's like one of my favorite characters ever!

Hello, everyone it's me again back with a new story. I have some more ideas on my mind and I'm still updating the others I have but writing is so much fun especially writing for my fans, love you guys and please enjoy!

Oh and before I forget this story takes place mostly if Devil May Cry was in the world of magicians. Nero will be 17 years of age and also be able to use devil magic while turning on/off his devil bringer arm at will. Meaning he can have a human looking arm or a devil arm if he chooses to. In addition, Nero's personal magic is he is able to control the vectors around him within his radius as long as he can since it or see/hear it he can reflect or destroy it. As OP as it sounds there is a price and for those wondering about Quicksilver before you ask I'm not sure because I don't want to make him God mode or anything. And no he will only have one devil arm.

Nero's Japanese voice will sound like Masakazu Morita, aka (Ichigo Kurosaki). Look him up if you don't know him.

His fighting style is a cross between Yu Mi-Ra (God of Highschool)/Fujitora (One Piece) when he's serious. Ok since that is out of the way now the story starts!

 **Opening**

 **(Roots by Uverworld)**

Chapter 1

(Who Needs School?)

" **Damn him…Damn him…** " a mysterious figure stating their frustration aloud while dodging the bullet fired from a very powerful Model 500 dual barrel S&W Magnum Custom with a rose engraved all over the firearm.

"Look we both seem like really busy people am I right? So let's do each other a favor and speed this up"

" **You bastard, your nothing but a half breed!"**

"Your point?"

" **That vile blood runs through your veins as well…you cannot be allowed to live"**

Hearing this the figure with the gun looked behind him and then at everything but the annoyance that threaten him

"Yeah I get that a lot" still looking around finding the landscape interesting

" **You think a half breed like you even though you carry the blood of Sparda can defeat me…Belmont?"**

The now named demon Belmont said as he stood at least 50 feet tall with black hard skin almost like obsidian with purple embers escaping the cracks of his body.

Eyes an Intimidating red, and mouth full of razor sharp teeth with violet flames leaking into the atmosphere. Horns on his head while additionally on his elbows and kneecaps, he also had black chains around his forearms while they seemed to pulsate every other second.

But this didn't stop the half-breed, now rolling his arm trying to signal the other to hurry up, but this sent the now supposed demon Belmont into a fit.

" **I'll feast of your chest cavity after I kill you, you worthl…."**

"Ok…ok I get it all ready; you want me dead…feasting on my chest so on and so forth...did I get it all right?"

Not saying anything else the demon had enough of this disrespect and speed blitzed the mysterious gun holder causing him to dodge in mock surprise landing on top of a rooftop.

"Whoa there…you gotta be more careful, you all most got me that time" still wearing a fake surprised face only increasing the demons rage.

" **You are too confident even knowing you are going to die"**

"Hmmm…you don't say, look here how about this" now placing his hand over his eyes.

"I'll even give you a handicap…take it or leave it, last chance"

" **DON'T YOU EVER… DEGRADE ME IN SUCH A WAY!"**

The white haired half-breed could not hold his building up laughter any longer.

"PFFFHH, HAHAHA…hah sorry…I…HAHAAAAAAAAH" not able to speak he was laughing so hard but after a few seconds he was able to compose himself and with that a more serious approach

Now completely deprived of his earlier joking manner, the white haired half-breed wore a serious yet bored expression almost as if he never even felt the demon before him was worth his time.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" now placing his gun back in the holster on his pant leg.

"…I have somewhere I need to be…" now removing a human sized bastard sword that was a mixture of red, silver and gold that he also seemed to be revving like a motorbike handle, **Red Queen**.

Said sword was spiting its own flames as it started to burn bright showing it was increasing in heat the more it was revved.

"So sorry...but I'm going to…" now kicking off the ground causing debris to scatter surprising the demon with his tremendous speed.

Now finding his way to the side of the demon he pulls the bastard sword back trying to gain momentum to give him a clean cut through the demons mid section. But the demon was no slouch as it was already on the counter with its own slash attack causing the half-breed to duck under while performing a leg sweeping maneuver around the demon with grace before grabbing its arm while his other tightly griped Red Queen

"Ending this in an instant" swinging down with great speed and force but then Belmont was having none of it.

His own attack made it through the half breeds guard actually hitting him in the chest causing him to sail into a building next to them making him boast about his accomplishment.

" **What did I tell you boy, you don't stand a chance against me and soon I'll kill the ones you love as well until there's no…"** stopping in the middle of his speech before feeling something strange so looking down to his left arm he noticed its missing from the bicep down.

" **GHH, WHEN DID YOU…"** now holding his half stub as the half-breed is now seen behind smoke from the opening that was created from his body.

"You talk too much…" now showing he had Belmont's arm that was easily three times his size before tossing it in front of the demon.

"That's what you wanted right…you can have it back, I think I like mine more after all" now flexing his own arm before looking back to the demon.

Seconds later he disappeared only to reappear behind Belmont but noticed the demon was letting off a foul aura all of a sudden.

" **How shameful to have to use this form on a half breed, you should be honored"** Belmont said as his size seemed to increase but what was strange was his purple fire now started to coat his body making a robe while his hair also took on the shape of fire increasing the areas temperature.

" **Be prepared, because when I use my real power…whatever I consume…the stronger I become"**

* * *

"Onii-sama you know we are supposed to take our entrance exams tomorrow..." a teenage girl with bluish black hair and blue eyes said as she eagerly looked to her brother who had a darker coat of black for hair with blue eyes as well.

"Miyuki…"

"Tatsuya, I want you to pass…I want you to be there with me" Miyuki said as she used her hand to rub her right arm while looking at the ground as if it would make her feel more at ease.

Now rising from his position on the couch, the male known as Tatsuya makes his way to his sister trying to comfort her.

"Miyuki…I promise everything will be alright, and me and you will both be at the same school…so don't worry" rubbing her hand causing her to blush as she looked into his blue eyes in a daze.

"Onii-sama…" now closing her eyes with a small smile on her features before whispering in a barley heard murmur

"I love you"

* * *

At a temple nearby there were currently disciples training in the open court of the temple while a middle aged Japanese man was supervising them.

But as he did so suddenly his phone started to ring, so now motioning the students to continue while he walked off to talk.

"YAAHHH….how long has it been since we talked my friend?" the bald Japanese man with a scar over his right eye and some peach fuzz under his chin said.

"Too long…right Yakumo?" the voice said on the other line of the phone causing the ninja to laugh

"Hahaha, indeed it has my friend indeed it has…" he said cheerfully before his expression turned deadly serious and so did his voice.

"You heard right?…About the increase of demons disguised as humans killing innocent people" he said as the other voice on the line also became more serious.

"yeah I heard, and it seems like it's getting out of control over there in Japan"

"It is…but that's not the bad part, I received Intel on a mission regarding… **IGNUS** "

This caused the one on the other line to sit up straight in his chair signaling he was now giving his full attention.

"They intend to flush him out that's why they are secretly gathering magicians to build an army strong enough to defeat him should he appear. But there are still those who are naïve to the government and the way the operate, after all we should know better than anyone right…Dante"

"I'm getting too old for this" was all Yakumo received causing the mood to lighten up a bit

"You and me both my friend, you and me both…so what's the plan? Is it going to be like old times?" the bald ninja asked the devil hunter as Dante could not help but smirk a bit.

"Oh without a doubt but it's not just me anymore, I'm going to send over my cute little nephew and he can help you until I decide I can leave my shop. Do feel him in once he gets there I'm going to make something up so he doesn't ask too many questions."

"Not just little but cute too… you charmer you, he must be a handful" Yakumo joked before regaining his seriousness.

"Is he strong?" was all he asked but Dante answered in kind leaning back in his chair.

"The bastard has my blood running through him what do you think?" this gained a laugh from Yakumo again.

"Then I'll look forward to…"

"His names Nero, and trust me you will know its him when you meet"

"Let me guess his white hair?"

"Are you pulling my leg again Yakumo?"

"Haha, I'll see you around…old friend"

"Count on it"

* * *

Nero was currently blocking his face from the immense pressure Belmont was oozing from his body as the area was hit with bone crushing gravity.

Nero's long blue Holy Order coat was flapping in the wind as the immense pressure was increasing, but his facial expression stayed calm still as if this wasn't an impressive feat.

"You done powering up yet?" Nero asked Belmont who did not say anything at all just looking at him before opening his mouth as a huge ball of dark energy started to form crushing the buildings next to him.

" **No one survives this form…now take this to the grave"** releasing the humongous draft of gravity pressurized air as it continued to make its way across destroying with buildings with its pressure alone.

Nero still standing in his spot not moving or wavering for a second for some reason closed his eyes as the wind increased around him making his coat fling around more and more as the blade of vibrating gravity came closer.

As the gravity blade entered in Nero's personal space, time seemed to slow down

"As if…something as lame as this…could kill anyone" Nero said with a surprising about of calmness in his voice.

The Gravity blade hit him dead on causing everything within a two hundred foot radius to be obliterated causing the demon Belmont to scoff

" **Like you even stood a chance against me…foolishness"** he said as he started to walk off casuing the ground to shake from his immense size and weight.

"So since I'm the first to survive that attack…what do I get?" Nero said behind the smoke and broken rock, now with the wave of his hand extinguished all the rocks and smoke that was near him.

The look of utter shock was ever present on Belmont's features as the thought of how someone can survive such a concentrated amount of energy.

" **What kind of abomination are you…that's impossible, no one can survive an attack of that magnitude"** and to make things worse he noticed Nero didn't have a scratch or broken bones anywhere on him either.

" **What witchcraft is this?"**

"Didn't I tell you I was in a hurry" now using his devil magic again he stomps on the ground causing vibrations as the earth started to crumble under the pressure before he causally kicked a rock no bigger than a basketball.

But the speed which the rock traveled was terrifyingly fast slicing past the demon Belmont but in the process taking a chuck of his chest off causing him to fall to his knees in absolute pain.

" **GAHH…my other arm…huh…huh…"** breathing heavily he looks up to see Nero causally sitting on top of rubble looking at him with a unreadable face.

"Vector Control" was all Nero said with the same look

"My magic…I can redirect or manipulate anything just as long as I have come into contact with it even once and can control the vectors around the object that is trying to harm me or anything in my radius…" this caused Belmont's eyes to widen to in shock.

"Don't look too shocked it comes at a price of course…because when I use my magic to that degree my heart will stop beating until I release my control over whatever I'm manipulating. Meaning I can't do it for an infinite amount of time or I'll die"

Now looking to the ground where Nero saw his Red Queen in pieces he sighed and stood up now coating his right hand in a vector blade.

"I'll make sure you don't suffer"

" **No wait I can grant you anything your heart desires…anything!"**

"I have everything I need" was all Nero said before he leaped of the ground causing the earth to crack

" **No…..No….NOOOOOOOOOOO…. GH…"** the head of Belmont falling from his enormous shoulders causing a quake when it hit the ground below, but as his body started to turn to ash and purple fire the soul of the demon started to emerge from its body in a purple glowing ball.

" **Are you my master?"** the soul asked as if the soul it once was, was reborn anew

" **With the contract of blood only you will be able to use me"**

Nero blocking his face as he seen the demon soul start to form into a devil arm right before his eyes, It started to morph into a Japanese Chokuto but the blade was all black. Just before the scarab was a purple gem that looked to hold the gravity core of Belmont's abilities from earlier.

There was no guard but it had the engraving of a Diablo in silver, as the lower hilt was black and silver, while the chokuto's menuki piece was the shape of a silver moon behind the cloth of the hilt. The sheath was black with the design of Center of Gravity around it, while it also had black chains that seemed to be holding the sword in place almost like a seal. (So yea, Nero is pretty much like Fujitora from one piece with Belmont)

The blade was emitting pulses from the razor sharp edges used to butcher its prey,

" **Let me taste thy blood and I will serve the for eternity"** Now grabbing it Nero brings out his left arm before slicing the sword against it causing his blood to travel down the blade all the way to the gem causing it to create a seal on his arm before it disappeared.

" **The contract has been complete…you may now call upon the power of my gravity manipulation at will…"** the Belmont devil arm said as its very aura could crush anything it did not like with its gravity field.

So taking practice swings Nero uses his Iaido stance quickly cutting the air causing a shockwave with purple pulses of energy to engrave the ground and buildings surrounding him.

Now coating it with his vector control, he swings at an already destroyed building as another shockwave with compressed gravity following splitting it clean in half and continued to cut everything else behind it. Suddenly igniting on fire since the friction from the attacks speed was unseen, also feeling stronger every time something was destroyed by a gravity attack or destroyed an object/living thing.

Now remembering what Belmont said earlier _"_ _ **Be careful… because whatever I consume the stronger I become"**_

"No kidding!" Nero said inspecting his new personal sword with interest

"I feel stronger with every swing and when it tasted my blood I felt faster and more precise" he finished analyzing it before seeing a much larger building than the one before.

Bending his knees as he re-entered his iaido stance, leaping while slowly drawing his katana before quick drawing and re-sheathing it in an instant causing another shockwave before the middle of the building was molten ember while it slowly split in half.

Seconds later, he finds the cut starting to compress and implode on itself before consuming the building just like a black hole making him and the sword feel stronger.

"This is way more useful than old Red," Nero said with actual surprise on his face before the sword started to be absorbed into his arm that can become the devil bringer.

Finally remembering he was in a hurry in the first place Nero cursed his luck as he now started to sprint back to Dante's shop with amazing speed.

* * *

"I'm back…wait where's Trish?" Nero said taking off his coat so only his red vest hood was left on.

"She had to take care of some important business of course, but enough about that…" Dante said looking like he was in the middle of making the right words to say.

"Anyway, Nero I've decided…" now kicking his legs up on his desk while bringing his arms behind his head.

"What? What have you decided?"

"Oh nothing just that I enrolled you in a school in Japan for magicians, and you have to take your entrance exam tomorrow"

This caused Nero to just stare at Dante for at least 20 seconds without moving his eyes off the man before it hit him causing him to walk to his desk and slam his hands on it hard making it implode on itself.

Dante looking at his now broken desk with a dropped jaw

"Nero what the fuck man"

"ME WHAT THE FUCK? NO YOU WHAT THE FUCK DANTE!" Nero wasn't having it

"Chill out man it's for your own good. You are still the age that teens are in school and I have a friend kind enough to put in a good word for you. Besides Kyrie said she was ok with you going to learn and I know if she's ok you're ok with it" Dante said brushing off Nero's early outburst.

"Except for the fact I'm not ok even if she's ok with it…dammit Dante I wanted to grow up in the business"

"And you will, and trust me by doing this you will be doing just that" Dante said surprisingly serious catching Nero off guard for a second.

"But we are in America there's no way I'm going to make it there before the entrance exams…and Japan really…JAPAN!" rubbing his temple this was giving him a throbbing headache.

"Yes Japan, it might not seem like much but they have some of the best magicians there and what better way for my cute little nephew….to learn something even though your own magic is…unique."

"You better have a good reason for this or I swear man" Nero still upset as he could be seen grabbing for blue rose causing Dante to hold his hands up in defense.

"Whoa there Clementine…this can teach you some things especially how this world works" leaning forward with a slight serious voice and unfazed gaze by the gun in his face Dante continues.

"There are things that are best left unknown but, what you don't know can terrify you…"

"There are things going on here that are bigger than just me and you Nero…you're going to Japan" voice cold and serious and Nero knew what a serious Dante could do so he sucked his tongue and re-holstered his gun.

"Thank you very much… and before I forget I have a friend over there by the name of Takumo Kokonoe, he wants to talk with you personally about what I don't know" Dante lied.

"Buuuuttt, that's not going to matter anyway…since I have a map to his place once you get there, so hope you like scavenger hunts" Dante said fast causing Nero to be feed up before and idea popped in his head.

"Maybe I can just flunk the entrance exam so I don't have to worry about going to that school" he thought to himself

"Oh and if you're having any ideas of flunking on purpose it's not going to work….you see…me and my friend Yakumo have some really good connections so thankfully the one giving you your test owes us big time so even if your score is low you are pretty much in for the ride kid."

"You…are an asshole…you knew this would happen…you planned this from the very beginning" Dante just nodding with his eyes closed while his hands supported the back of his head.

"I swear when I get back….ohhh when I get back" Nero's hair shadowing his eyes as he was shaking in his spot.

Dante getting the hint stood up quick before it got out of hand, but suddenly the shop bell rang signaling someone entered and causing Dante to wipe away fake sweat from his brow.

"Nero congratulations! I'm so happy you are trying to further your education" Nero's love interest Kyrie said causing his features to soften a bit but still sent a glare toward Dante.

"Yeah…you know I just couldn't wait to start school" Nero still eyeing the man making Kyrie raise her eyebrow at the rising tension she could feel.

"Nero what's wrong?" asking him with her worried eyes pleading that nothing was bothering him.

"Wha…ooh it's nothing just a stupid bet I lost to Dante is all…that cheater..." he said before looking at the said man again "that damn cheater" he finished making Dante cough in his hand to defuse the atmosphere.

"Ok…Kyrie here came over because she wanted to wish you luck on your schooling overseas…after all she supports your decision 100% right Kyrie?" Dante said gaining a nod from the brunette female in the room who could not help but smile.

"I'm happy for you Nero really…so please make sure you don't get into any trouble while you're over there"

"Uhh…yea I promise" he said before straightening his back and looked into her eyes reassuring her as he brushed some of her hair out of the way taking a breath.

"You win…I'll go" Nero said causing Kyrie to look confused but Dante gained a barely noticeable smile

"Then you should go and pack I'll be in the other room when you're ready"

* * *

Now at the airport Nero was now dress and ready for his trip to Japan. He was wearing black Retro Combat boots with black skinny jeans as the bottoms of his jeans were stuffed inside his boots, while having a black belt that hung down off to the side giving a fashion vibe. He then had a black Beater with an open gray Slim Army Jacket with red interior as the jacket's arms were rolled up to elbow level showing his black wristband on his right arm.

"I guess this is it kid, on your way to become a man" Dante teasing the young devil gaining a grunt in response

"Oh would you knock it off Dante, let him be. After all he might actually come back more of a man than you" Trish said as she smirked at her jab toward the older man.

"Hey, now hold on"

"She's right you know, you are just a kid in a man's body" a women with brown short hair and sunglasses said as she also had some cleavage showing threw her dress-shirt.

"Lady, you are not helping"

"They're both right about you though," Nero said this time causing Dante to change the topic

"By the time you get there you will need to take your entrance exam, First High School should be on that map I gave you as well…and don't be late" Dante said adding the last part with a glare before continuing

"And I know Kyrie wanted to be here but she was supposed to visit the sick children in the hospital's" Nero knowing how the girl cared for others more than herself.

"Yeah…" Nero said as if he was in his own world.

Suddenly finding an arm around his shoulder, he sees Trish giving him a wink

"Hopefully you don't tempt women like your idiot uncle here…after all…" now moving closer to his ear

"You wouldn't want to hurt your cute little Kyrie right?" this caused Nero to look at Trish blankly before gently brushing off her arm

"Yeah right…like any other girl could cause me to stray" Nero said in a monotone voice only making the blonde smirk

"Women are unpredictable creatures, so you'd best not underestimate us" she finished before walking away joining the others who were waving goodbye to him while he waved over his shoulder as he walked away from them.

"Japan…huh"

* * *

Currently in Japan it was 7:45 in the morning and both Shiba siblings were up and about.

While Tatsuya was typing the model of his new invention on his laptop he suddenly felt a shiver travel down his spine making him twitch quickly, but he also did so with his sister near.

"Onii-sama what's wrong?" Miyuki asked her brother causing the boy to shake his head

"It's nothing…I just think I felt a chill is all" he said not entirely lying

"Oh…well ill close the windows then so you don't catch cold" Miyuki now getting up to do so while Tatsuya gave her a small smile.

"You don't have to trouble yourself"

"Don't be silly onii-sama I'll do anything to make sure you are well and in good health" her words surprising the brother a bit and after realizing her bold claim made the bluenette blush in shame.

"I mean…that's what any sister would want for her brother…" she said trying to find a good excuse to not stumble on her words face still aflame.

"I'm glad you are worried about me Miyuki," Tatsuya said as he walked up to her before rubbing her head affectionately earning a deeper blush from the younger sister.

Now remembering " Onii-sama I almost forgot our entrance exams are in 3 hours, I was told that my testing room is A3" Miyuki said as her brother gave small nod.

"I am assigned to room E2" this news caused the sister to frown since she wouldn't be with her brother even though it was just a entrance exam.

"Miyuki look at me" doing what she was asked she stares into his eyes

"Nothing in this world will separate us…I will always protect you no matter what, so please don't forget that" still looking into her eyes

"Onii-sama…I know you can score the highest on your exam, so I won't burden you anymore with my worries"

"No I'm glad you care about my well being Miyuki…truthfully I'm glad"

"Onii-sama"

Now looking away from his sister he peers out at the landscape of the city from they're balcony

"Just what was that feeling I felt a moment ago, it felt…different" Tatsuya thought to himself with a calculating gaze still out the window.

Miyuki noticing his gaze was elsewhere followed his line of sight.

"Onii-sama what's wrong?" this caused him to be knocked out of his thoughts to reassure her

"It's nothing Miyuki…so let's get prepared to leave" gaining a nod before Miyuki left to get ready for the day, Tatsuya was still wondering what he felt enter the city.

* * *

"What's with this shitty map?" Nero asked as he was currently in Japan stepping out of the cab trying to make his way to Yamuko's temple.

Even though he did not care for attention he was getting a lot from younger and older women for his extremely good looks and also because he was a foreigner.

His silky white hair and blue eyes and European features caused the younger ones to gossip about the beautiful foreign male, or so they said.

However, Nero being himself carried his belongings over his shoulder while listening to Diced Pineapples by Rick Ross with his headphones.

"But I'll admit this place doesn't look half bad" Nero said and was thankful Dante knew Japanese and taught him most of the basics or else this trip would have been much more overrated than it was already.

Now nearing a place that seemed to a long pathway of stairs leading to what seemed a Huge upper wall that surrounded big double doors that could easily fit a 16 wheeler, but over the wall he could see the top of what looks to be a big temple.

So now taking a look at the map in his hand to make sure.

"Looks like this is it…" Nero now looking up the full length of the stairs before taking in a breathe

"What's with all these steps anyway?" shifting his belongings on his shoulder before gaining a running start.

Nero making sure no one was around to see him, leapt with a powerful jump gracefully landing in front of the temple doors that where currently closed. But something caught his attention, on the right there was a sigh that said 'Only those who can open these doors can challenge this dojo.'

"So this is a dojo? I thought this was a temple, what other surprises are there?" Nero asked before inspecting the doors and he had to admit they were huge at least twenty-five feet or so.

However, what Nero didn't know, was that this was one of the pranks this dojo did to keep most unwanted fights at bay, and when the doors where open was when they knew Tatsuya and Miyuki would be on their way as they are on time ever day.

Now using his knuckle to knock on the door to test its sturdiness, gaining an actual surprised look as he found how durable it actually was.

"Are these people insane this is 100% steal, no normal person would be able to open this with brute force…but thankfully I'm not fully human." Nero now taking his index and pointer finger from his left hand, centering them between the seal that separated both doors.

Taking another breathe he thrust them forward causing the huge steal doors to fling open with haste also noticing no one was here and there was a lot of open area in the front of this dojo.

Seeing as no one was around he starts to walk toward the big temple building in the center of the field.

"HELLO!...I'M LOOKING FOR A MR. YAKUMO!" Nero yelled trying to see if anyone could hear him but before he made it toward the middle he felt someone behind him and thankfully he trusted his gut because not a second later a kick was thrown where he was a just standing.

Graceful in his maneuver he did a round off back flip so he could fix his position to see who attacked him, only to find not one but three people. Then he heard more running around so he turned to see about seven more come up behind him and in a fighting stance no less.

Seeing that they were ready to attack Nero raised his hands up in defense

"Whoa…I don't want any trouble alright! I'm just looking for a man by the name of Yakumo Kokonoe"

This caused one of the many bald headed men to come up to Nero with a narrowed gaze.

"What business does a foreigner have with our master?" he now retaking his stance

"Speak now…I don't know how you got passed our doors but I will not let you just waltz in here"

Nero's own expression looking slightly annoyed since no one wanted to hear him out

"Like I said I was told to come see hi…" But Nero was cut off by one of them trying to throw a punch at the side of his head causing him to lean back before instinctively kneeing said person in the stomach making them garb at it as if it were a life line.

But doing this sealed the deal and negotiation was clearly off now, so more started to jump at Nero ready to pound him into the ground but he skillfully evaded two before leg sweeping the two of them before tossing his belongings away so they don't get banged up in the upcoming fight.

Nero again being himself put on one of his mock surprised faces before ducking under a roundhouse kick while spinning into a butterfly twist over the leg sweep he would have received.

"Wow…haven't you guys ever heard of a good first impression when you have a guest?" Nero adding fuel to the fire as one of them who seemed more skilled than the other's rushed him as he threw punches toward Nero's face and chest area.

Nero now seeming to gain a more serious nature parried the first four strikes before placing his leg in the fighter's personal area throwing him off balance then using his hips to turn with enough spin to use a thrusting palm strike.

" **Swordless Style Palm Strike: Tong Be Kwon"** Nero said as his attack was successful sending wave energy through his opponent causing them to be thrown back with great force.

The others seeing this stopped and eyed Nero cautiously before the white haired teen maneuvered to the next set of people.

Nero quick dashed before using his elbow to hit the one nearest in the mouth before quickly slide dashing giving one punch in the face then the mid section, while ending with a kick unto a spinning downward punch causing the poor soul to hit the ground hard unconscious.

Without resting, Nero turned around to use another wave technique

" **Unrivaled Technique: Final"** punching straight ahead a powerful force hits the other three that were grouped together causing they're Gai to rip while knocking them back at least 30 feet before sliding to a stop.

Nero seeing no one else ready to attack stands up straight before taking a deep breath to relax himself. Not even three seconds later he could hear someone clapping coming right behind him surprising him a bit.

"Not bad…not bad at all… you might be as good, or even better than Tatsuya…Nero" A bald man with a scar on his right eye said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Nero asked with mild interest but was also on alert just in case.

"Oh I know a lot about you my boy even enough to know that you held back on using your…" now leaning over so only Nero could hear "Inhuman strength, otherwise they would be dead in one hit no?"

Now Nero was on full alert taking a chance to grab the man but he skillfully evaded the grab back flipping away.

"Ah… , you know you can't be too aggressive on our first meeting, it shows bad character" the man taunted the white haired devil causing said boy to suck his teeth in annoyance before remembering what Dante said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Nero there is no way you could miss this guy he can talk circles around just about anyone, trust me if he mocks you within the first 10 seconds you meet, it's without a doubt Y…."_

 _Flashback End_

"Yakumo Kokonoe" Nero said as the man before him smiled while his eyes were still closed.

"Oh…I see that you've heard of me?" Yakumo said as he rubbed his peach fuzz under his chin gaining a blank look from Nero who thought that this person and Dante act almost identical.

"You could say that, after all I was told to come and see you since you know about this whole schooling situation," Nero said looking around at the scenery.

"Indeed I do…come lets chat inside I have some other things to discuss" Yakumo said as they both made their way to the main house. Nero on the other hand wanted to know more about this guy as he was quick on his feet, but more so as to why Dante respected him so much.

* * *

The blue haired petite was now finished getting ready for the day and decided it was time to head out but something was still bothering her about earlier and how Tatsuya acted.

"I can tell when something is wrong with brother…but why does he keep things from me?" she asked herself deep in thought even to the point where she almost ran into her own room door.

"I need to focus so I can show Onii-sama that only I can stand beside him, I will be second to only him…" now lightly slapping her cheeks for recognition.

"Kay here it goes…" Miyuki said as she entered the living room only to see her brother full dressed and ready to leave as well.

"Ah…onii-sama were you waiting a while?" hoping she wasn't slowing him down but she only received silence as he again seemed in his own world but what also caught her off guard was his fierce gaze as he looked out the window.

"Onii-sama…Onii-sama" Tatsuya now realized he was spacing out and seemed to worry his dear sister

"Oh Miyuki…I'm sorry I just have so much on my mind as of late" but his sister wasn't buying it fully

"Tatsuya I know when something's bothering you…why must you hide your feelings from me? Let me help you" Miyuki said in a pleading manner causing Tatsuya to give his rare apologetic look her way.

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you…Miyuki, but it's nothing to concern yourself with…I promise it's fine I'm probably just over thinking things" he said rubbing her head gently causing her to give a adorable pout.

"Anyway it's time for us to head out" Tatsuya now heading for the door

"Onii-sama wait for me!" Miyuki right behind him

* * *

Both Nero and Yakumo were now sitting at a short Japanese table while Yakumo made tea and had some refreshments, Nero was just waiting to get out of here and get this over with.

"So I know you were told about why you're here am I right?" Yakumo asked while sipping his tea with that ever present smile on his face.

"Yeah something about learning different things about magic's at this school and stuff, right?" Nero asked still a little annoyed.

"Ah…yes the school of magic, First High school to be correct, and that school is for the rich and people who have a place in this world" Yakumo said causing Nero to snort in response before speaking.

"Then what the hell am I here for? I wish I had money like that but I don't, I make a living hunting demons not school time with the nobles" this earned a laugh from Yakumo

"Indeed but…" now getting surprisingly serious to the point that Nero thought he was sitting with another man entirely.

"That's not the only reason why you came to Japan…Nero" hearing this caused the White blonde to sit up straighter

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It's exactly as I said there is another reason you are here in Japan and one of them is to help stop a vicious demon that me and Dante encounter in our youth" Yakumo said as he now stood up and walked to the far side of the room grabbing a amulet off the desk near the window.

"This amulet is one of the keys to helping seal him away" he said tossing it to Nero who easily caught it

"And who is this him you keep talking about?" Nero now a lot more interested in this trip.

"Oh silly me I forgot to tell you his name…the demon spawn of hell **IGNUS!** "

" **IGNUS?** " Nero said unsure as he has never heard of him from Dante even once.

"Yes…he was an extremely powerful foe and me and Dante fought him off at the time but now he seems to be coming back to this plain and we need to be ready when he does or millions of people will die" Yakumo said serious expression still present.

"He was second to only Dante's very father Sparda. Even Mundus feared his power for it was too great"

"But that's not all, Ignus was a kind demon like Sparda once was. But love is a dangerous thing you see, since the bad blood between them became because they both fell in love with the same women and only one could have her heart" Yakumo said taking another sip of his tea

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yes, Sparda was the one to win Eva's love and jealousy and bitterness grew ever true inside the demon's heart. Once a kind and understanding demon, he became foul and cold hearted, showing those no mercy"

"Dante knows this all too well, after all the kin of Sparda have bend hunted by many demon families for centuries. Most failed but they continue to try ridding your blood from existence"

"Anyway, there are others in on this and in due time you will come across these people. But until then you need to attend school as an atlas and stay undercover as much as possible. Only if you or someone's life is in danger should you act past human capabilities" Nero nodding to this causing the man's mood to soften.

"Now then you need a place to stay right? Well lucky for you the higher ups are paying for you to be an exchange student so they gave me the information to everything you will need while you enjoy your stay"

"Oh and do remember you need to be at the school to take the entrance exam in I don't know…10 minutes. So if I were you I would um…hurry up" Takumo said handing Nero his paper work and other information he would need.

After receiving everything Nero was on his way out before being called.

"Nero, if you want to train stop by and I'll show you some pointers…might help this old guy work up a sweat even" he mocked playfully only gain an over head salute that his words were heard.

"That boy is just like you Dante"

* * *

Miyuki and Tatsuya were now split up as they both took their entrance exams in separate rooms. Tatsuya was currently showing his magic capabilities and seeming to not do so well even though he could use it a little.

Miyuki on the other hand seem to fly threw her tests with little effort and also scoring extremely well on her magic activation scoring a terrifying .12 of a second putting her in the top of her class easily.

Nero on the other hand did well on certain written areas of the test since he only knew certain things about different magic's. However, that is not the problem the problem was that Nero couldn't or would not use any spells at all making it difficult for his test supervisor.

"We'll Nero it seems you have no magic abilities what so ever…" This person was the one Dante mentioned about owning him a favor.

The male had brown hair and brown eyes he was shorter than Nero by at least 3 inches and he was obviously Japanese, The man's name was Yorichi Takeda.

"I will have to file this unfortunately…but don't worry too much even people with low or no magic still attend this school since its mostly teaching them how magic's work, plus this school is more worried about its income than if someone knows how to use magic fully."

"Yea my magic reserves are really low compared to other people" Nero said lying through his teeth and Yorichi knew he was since he also knew Dante was his uncle.

"Yes, well it sure seems that way…"

"It also seems to be it for these tests…we would normally inform you of your results, but since you know you are pretty much in regardless…" he said causing Nero to remember the no matter what situation.

"Yea I got it, so when do I head back?"

"The results should be ready by tonight and in 2 days time you would have been informed" Takeda said still writing on his clipboard.

"Yea whatever…see you around" Nero now walking out the door behind him.

* * *

Sometime later Miyuki and Tatsuya finally met up again and were about to start heading back home but as the wind started to pick up Miyuki was suddenly hit with the scent of someone's cologne. It was not overpowering in the least it was a nice smell that if she would admit, it soothed her a bit. (He's wearing Curve for men btw, the green original bottle)

Now looking in the direction the scent travled her eyes landed on the back of a male who was at least 6 inches taller than her brother was and from the looks of his aesthetic build, he was also 2 sizes bigger than her bother Tatsuya. He was wearing a slim gray army jacket with skinny black jeans and black retro combat boots.

But what caught her attention was his shinny white blonde hair, unfortunately she couldn't see his facial appearance since his back was to her.

The male made his way out of the door leading to the outside before he disappeared from her vision completely

"Who was that person?" Miyuki asked slightly curious but she was not the only one as Tatsuya had a more calculating look on his features.

"That guy"

On Nero's way back home he heard what sounded to be people bullying someone. So finding his way over to the end of the building near the crosswalk, he finds a group of males surrounding what looked to be female students from another school.

"Well…well….well, look at these pretty girls boys" one said with a lip piercing and ear gauges.

"I want the one with the nice maroon hair, she smells good" another said as he was sniffing the girl who looked terrified

"Please let us go, don't do this" One of the scared girls pleaded to the thugs who looked at each other before laugh.

"Like hell we'll turn up a nice piece of a…" but unfortunately for him he was backhanded and hard since he somehow blacked out as soon as the hit pressed his cheek.

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a white haired figure asked as everyone's attention was now on him causing the girls to blush and the thugs to growl.

""You damn pretty boy, who the hell do you think you are huh?" one asked before taking his iron pipe swinging at Nero who skillfully caught it while looking at it in mock interest.

"Wow you still carry one of these around? It's like 2095 man are you serious" now bending it like a pretzel with ease around the thugs arms making them useless.

"My arms, what the hell…how did you do…" finding a boot to the face shut him up fast while the other male thug seemed to gulp loudly as he knew he was about to get it too.

"Wait cant we talk about this? How about this, forget those guys…just me and you can spit them and have them for ourselves" he said like that would change the fact he was still going to get his ass beat.

The girls now panicking again from the deal he gave Nero who didn't seem all that enraged about it.

"You're an idiot"

"Hold on….hold on…wait…EEEEHHHHAAA"

Finishing up with the trash, he turns to the girls to help them up still seeing their scared faces

"It's alright...I promise I won't hurt any of you" Nero said softly as this surprisingly gained him a flying hug from the girls as they seemed to be beyond relieved someone saved their purity.

"Umm…your welecome?"

* * *

Nero finally made it to his apartment that was only 20 minutes away from the school which in his case he was lucky, but aside from that he was settling in quite nice and the place was spacious enough to move around freely.

"These will probably be the shortest 2 days of my life," Nero said before flopping on his couch enjoying the peace a little too much.

"I might stop by Yakumo's sometime after all"

* * *

Nero received his school uniform and was on his way out getting ready for his first day at First High. Little did our White haired demon know his uniform was a little different and his uniform will not be the only one.

Nero decided against wearing a dress shirt underneath his school jacket/trench so he had it open with a black tee underneath. What he doesn't know is that his colors and jacket were different since the white, green and, black the normal boys attire color were. While his was black in the areas that white would usually be and red in areas the green normally is.

Nero's jacket also stopped just past his waist and there was no back trench style like the normal white male uniforms had. Also near his cuff-links was the symbol of a stem from a plant but he rolled his up to his elbows like normal and placed his stem pin on his jackets right side while leaving it open and unbuttoned showing his black tee. Last but not least Nero was supposed to where black dress pants but he ended up switching them with his black slim Dickies. Sticking the ends of his paints in his black mid-calf, Punk Buckle Wrinkle boots instead of dress shoes.

Now making his way toward the school, he notices that there were people around the schools front entrance seeming to be putting up signs and ordainment's. But thankfully most of their attention was occupied by a sudden outburst.

" **I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!"**

Nero also hearing this swiftly makes his way around the crowd who surprisingly did not notice his presence. Now focusing on the pair he spots a dark blue haired Japanese girl who had blue eyes and looked to be upset about something, she also was wearing the normal female version of the school uniform.

Her school uniform was actually appealing since it somehow was a white dress under a short green blazer that seemed to be connected to a see through nightgown. While the person she was standing in front of had black hair and blue eyes.

" **ONII-SAMA WHY ARE YOU A RESERVE…DIDN'T YOU TOP THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!?"** Miyuki yelled making a scene.

"Miyuki, you're still going on about that?" Tatsuya said not really wanting to go through this.

The students that were standing around were conversing amoungst each other

"What's that? Are they fighting?"

"Aren't they freshman?"

Nero on the other hand was looking on with mild interest since this was the most liveliest thing to happen today.

" **THE FREASHMAN REPRESENTATIVE SHOULD NOT BE ME...BUT YOU, ONII-SAMA!"**

"This is a magic high school. Its obvious they would place more emphasis on practical ability than paper tests, and with my practical ability it's surprising that I even made it as a course 2 student." Tatsuya stated only causing his sister to go on about her disagreement.

" **ONII-SAMA, I SAY! THERE IS NO ONE WHO IS A MATCH FOR YOU IN STUDIES AND TAIJUTSU! SINCE THE TRUTH IS EVEN FOR MAGIC…."**

" **MIYUKI!"** Tatsuya suddenly yelled startling the girl a bit

"Even if you say that out load, it can't be helped… you understand that right?" Tatsuya having good reason of saying this because in this school First High you were branded by your status of ability as he was missing an emblem on his arm while Miyuki had the symbol of a Bloom.

"I…apologize" Miyuki said feeling guilty for this even happening to her brother in the first place only to feel his very hand on top of her head.

"But to see you getting angry in my place…it makes me really happy, and I'm always saved by that" Tatsuya said not knowing the impact his words were having on his beloved sister.

"Lair" she said almost in a whisper

"Onii-sama is always scolding me"

"I'm not lying, Just like how you feel about me…I also feel the same about you" these words caused the young beauty to raise her gaze to meet her brothers as her blush increased.

Nero raised his brow at this "Ok…now correct me if I'm wrong but is he not her brother? So what in the world is with this awkward atmosphere all of a sudden?" feeling a bit weirder than normal watching them go at it.

"O…onii-sama….no way…to tell me so suddenly…how you feel about me" her whole demeanor changing into a one of joy as she couldn't face Tatsuya at that very moment so she turned around holding her face that was increased with heat thanks to that brother of hers.

" _She seems to have misunderstood the meaning behind what I said but I'll just leave it at that for now"_

"Miyuki" gaining her attention

"Even if you say, you back out on giving the reply address…there is no way I will be selected as a replacement. It would just affect your appraisal and with your intelligence, I'm sure you know what that means"

"Well…about that…" Miyuki began but Tatsuya continued

"And besides Miyuki…I'm looking forward to it. So show this useless big brother of yours the glorious moment of his cute little sister" this again caused said girls temperature to increase.

O…onii-sama is not a useless big brother! B..but I understand, please forgive me for being willful"

"Go on, It's almost time for the meeting before the reply address right?"

"Yes"

"I'll be taking my leave…please watch me onii-sama" Miyuki said waving and giving her farewells

"Alright" Tatsuya also doing the same

* * *

As the girl left so did the crowd and Nero who felt this was too much to watch had walked off a little before Miyuki said Tatsuya was not a useless brother.

"This school is full of weirdoes" walking with his left hand in his pocket while his other was at his side but unfortunate for him there was a group of female Blooms straight ahead and to make things worst they looked to be heading his way.

Now noticing him they see a white haired prince with beautiful blue eyes and his build was that of a god making them blush hard but they realized one thing.

"Look at his uniform…"

"Yeah how can someone so good looking not be a Bloom?"

"I know but isn't that the color for **[Stems]?**

"Your right he is a Stem…aren't those the worst of the worst in the schools rankings?"

"But he's so hot…my parents won't ever let me date a Stem" one whined

"We shouldn't talk to him then, the other Stems might think its ok to hang out with us" more said before they tried to hastily move past Nero.

But he didn't care as this school seemed to be based on status more than anything.

"So I'm a Stem huh?" now realizing why his pin was also the shape of a plant stem.

"That's what that meant" but he soon brushed off the thought and continued to walk toward the main building.

* * *

Tatsuya currently had free time until his sister's speech so he was walking around coming into contact with the same females Nero did earlier.

"Hey isn't that kid a **Weed**?"

"Yea he seems really enthusiastic even though he's just a reserve"

Tatsuya hearing this just smiled to himself "a Weed huh?"

"An eight-pedaled flower is present on the left chest of a course 1 student…also know as a **Blooms.** The emblem is absent on course 2 students known as **Weeds"**

"If the entire course 1 student's meet the schools quota and successfully pass then the course 2 student's end up being completely unnecessary"

"Then there are the students who are below even us Weeds…the **Stems.** They have little to almost zero magic capability and the only reason the school has bothered to make that branch is because the families usually paying for their children's education is helping to fund this school while also learning about magic."

Now walking he finds a spare bench that he decides to sit on while thinking of the events that happened throughout the week also remembering Nero.

"That guy…something's different about him, and I could swear I felt his presence when I was talking with Miyuki," Tatsuya said as he tried to relax for now.

"Why am I on guard every time I feel that person near?"

* * *

Nero again was almost near the steps of the main building before he spotted a short petite girl with long black hair and red eyes who was also a Bloom. She currently seemed to be looking for someone so Nero did his closed eye walk while he continued to get closer to her.

Well that was until she noticed him "Oh why hello you seem to be…" but she paused as she seen his outfit and noticed right away he was a Stem.

"Oh my where are my manners…My name is Mayumi Saegusa, and what might you're…" but the cheerful Mayumi finally made eye contact with Nero as she now took in the foreigners features. His silky white hair and his electric blue eyes mixed with his European appearance made her doubt her next words.

Nero on the other hand did not really care so like a boss he continued to walk past her.

"Whatever" was all she received as the white haired male completely brushed her off, and it was very rude to do so in such a way. This caused Mayumi to frown and look at Nero's retreating form displeased with his rude behavior.

"Excuse me but you are being very rude!" the black haired girl implied causing Nero to do absolutely nothing but continue on his way in the building as if she did not exist making Mayumi frown more.

"A Stem huh? How rude" Mayumi said before continuing on her own path.

* * *

As Nero made it into the main building, he was looking around trying to get a feel for the school. Trying his best to ignore them, he could swear that someone was following him.

"Nanda?" Nero asked in his monotone voice causing the one behind him to jolt a bit.

"Ohh…so I was right after all you are a foreigner" the person said causing Nero to turn finding a short red headed girl who seemed to be a Weed, she was wearing a warming smile while walking in sync with the devil.

"My names Erika Chiba, born here in Japan…nice to meet you" she said cheerily causing Nero to give her the raised brow

"Nero Angelo...from America" was all Nero said causing the girl to nod in approval

"But seriously Nero-san what are they feeding you guys in America?" Erika said admiring Nero's build as he was easily over her.

"I don't know…what do they feed you girls here in Japan?" Nero asked looking mainly at her chest, and Erika not missing it had the decency to blush before turning away to cover herself, which caused her to stop but the white haired male kept walking.

"Nero-san that was a bold claim" Erika stated now catching back up to him while looking at him from the side she couldn't deny he was really good looking almost a character out of a fairytale.

"You asked first didn't you? I thought it was only fair" Nero said with a small smirk on his face, while Erika now wore a cute pout on her face.

"Nero you jerk…but I did ask first" but now looking at his attire

"I see that you wear the Stem jacket…did the Blooms give you a hard time yet?" she asked as he kept his gaze ahead.

"Not really" was all she heard making her think she needs to approach him differently.

"Say Nero"

"Nanda"

"I don't blame you if you don't want to be here…I'm the same way a little. I wanted to come here hoping to better myself but getting lower that I first sought out lowered my resolve" Nero was now quietly listening

"So…you don't have to act so distant from me…I might not be a Stem but I know what it's like to feel like you are not good enough"

"What are you talking about?" Nero suddenly said to her causing Erika to turn her head to him again.

"Bloom, Weed, Stem, seriously who cares about something a dumb as that…I don't think you should feel so beat up for not becoming a Bloom. After all, when you're at the top you think less about improving yourself while those who are frowned upon and are beneath Blooms have to work harder and maybe in the process even surpass those who claim to be superior" Nero saying all of this while still walking with his head straight ahead.

"That's why you should enjoy your time as the underdog Erika…because we who are overly underestimated…are the ones who usually hit the hardest. You might not see it now…but we…" Nero pausing for a second

"Already own this campus" with that Erika could not help but blush a bit and feel more proud of her status as a Weed.

"You're right Nero-san…thank you…I needed that…really" Erika said in an almost whisper

"Uh" (yea)

"Oh noooooo…I forgot to meet up with Mizuki since I was having so much fun talking with you…Nero-sannnnn" Erika panicked with anime tears coming out of her eyes.

"Its fine…go on" Nero said as he stopped to look back at the red headed girl who smiled brightly at him

"Hopefully we can meet again soon ok…Prince-san" Erika said happily as she jogged away while laughing at the nickname she gave him.

"W..what…hey Erika…tch" Nero called out to her but she kept going. He wanted to put a nip in the bud about that nickname but she ignored him.

* * *

Tatsuya was still on the bench when his alarm went off telling him he had at least 15 minutes left before Miyuki's speech started.

"Looks like it's time to go" now getting up to suddenly feel someone's presence

"Are you a freshman? It's better to head over to the venue soon" the feminine voice said.

"Excuse me I will be on my way immediately" Tatsuya said gaining a smile from the girl.

"At least someone has proper manners…unlike someone," she said thinking of our white blonde haired devil.

Tatsuya now looking up spotting her C.A.D (Casting Assistant Device)

"Ah, I haven't properly introduced myself yet, pardon me" now getting a better look at the female as she was short with long black hair and red eyes.

"I'm the student council president of the first high school…Mayumi Saegusa"

" _Seven huh, seems she is one to be a successor to her family,_ " Tatsuya thought before introducing himself

"My name is Shiba Tatsuya"

" **AH…You are THAT Shiba-kun!?"** Mayumi said aloud now getting in Tatsuya's personal space

"An average of 96 marks over the seven exams subjects. Especially Magic theory and Magic Engineering, which have an average passing mark of 60 among the examinees…you actually got a perfect grade for them...your that Tatsuya Shiba-kun!" Mayumi was going fangirl mode and full force.

"Those were just paper results, we all know that this is a magical school and that's what matters the most"

"Nope…at least I know I can't get that high of a grade…you're awesome" she praised but for some reason he felt weird.

"Excuse me, its time" and with that Tatsuya made his way to the venue

* * *

Nero now found a spot where no one was sitting all the way in the back, as he scanned the area he could see Blooms, Weeds, and Stems were all divided in the room. He also gained unwanted attention from female students who were talking about his good looks but the fact he was a Stem isolated him instantly.

"White and green with flower emblem, White and green no emblem, then black and red" Nero said as he looked at the jackets around the room.

Stems had a small portion of the room while Blooms and Weeds had the majority of the venue.

Nero was currently sitting with his arms resting on the seats next to him while his right leg was on top of his left in a figure 4 kind of way as he closed his eyes with a bored expression.

"Umm…excuse me….i…is that seat taken?" Nero heard a timid voice ask as he opened his eyes to be greeted with a pretty, shorthaired blonde girl with green eyes and a big chest. She was also wearing the black and red version of the girl's uniform like all the other Stems wore.

"No..you can sit here" he said to her as she was a bit hesitant at first since Nero didn't even take his arm down so when she sat down it would look like he was putting his arm around her.

This thought caused the girl to blush massively and Nero giving her a side glance noticed

"You ok?"

"Y..yes…I'm fine" the girl said quickly earning raised eyebrow from the boy, so trying to change the subject she tries to introduce herself.

"M..my name is Shiemi Moriyama…its nice meeting you" Shiemi said shyly bowing her head slightly.

Nero couldn't help but return the gesture "Nero…Nero Angelo and its nice to meet you too…Shiemi" those words seemed to brighten the girls mood tenfold.

"Nice to meet you Nero-san" she said before shyly playing with her pointer fingers

"Nero-san?"

"Nanda?"

"Umm...well...w...will you be my first friend?" she asked almost too innocently

"Shiemi you don't have any friends?" this only received a no with the shake of her head as she looked sad and distant.

"Shiemi" Nero said causing the girl to look at him

"If that's what you want I'll be you're first friend"

"R…really Nero-san…really?" she asked as her sorrow was quickly replaced with happiness

The two continued to talk with each other as more Stems came to fill in the seats around them.

* * *

Nero was not the only one making new friends as Tatsuya also was. He was on the opposite side straight across from Nero looking at all the students.

"Excuse me but is that seat available?" a girl with short black hair and glass who also had a big chest asked with the normal girls uniform on but no emblem meaning she was a Weed.

"Um no please help yourself" Tatsuya said making more room for the girl to sit next to him before said girl was jumped from behind.

"It's great that we can sit next to each other right!" an overly hype short red head girl said even though it was Erika but Tatsuya did not know her yet.

" _What's with them"_ he thought to himself finding them rather strange

"Thank you my name is Shibata Mizuki…nice to meet you" said the glasses wearing girl kindly

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba its also nice to meet you" Tatsuya said while inspecting the girls glasses since it was rare to see them on anyone around this day in age.

"And I'm Erika Chiba! Nice to meet you Shiba-kun" Erika now introduced herself to Tatsuya

"Shiba, Shibata and Chiba, if you think about it our names kind of rhyme" Erika said gaining a look of understanding from Mizuki.

" _Another one from the numbers"_ Tatsuya thought as he looked at Erika who seemed to be talking with Mizuki until said girl scanned the room before her eyes landed on the Stem section of the venue.

"AH look Mizuki…look there's Nero, the guy I was telling you about!" Erika said as she pointed to the white haired teen also gaining Tatsuya's attention.

Erika now looking to see Nero who seemed to be engaged in conversation with a blonde female who seemed to be well endowed in most areas causing Erika to look at herself before looking back at them with a frown.

"Just who is that girl anyway?" Erika asked aloud without even knowing it, as she felt intimidated for some strange reason (I know why though).

Tatsuya on the other hand was watching Nero like a hawk and without taking his eyes off him; he asked Erika her relationship with the white devil.

"Erika…you know that guy?" this received a nod in return before she pointed in Nero's direction

"That's Nero Angelo…he's a really cool guy when you get to know him" she said as Mizuki on the other hand was in stasis mode as she just continued to stare in Nero direction with an increasing blush on her features causing Erika to wave her and in front of the girl to snap her out of it.

"Hellooooooo…Mizukiiiii…..yooohooooo.." Erika now following her line of sight back to Nero then back to her friend before…

"So you have been struck by his beauty," Erika teased, as she too could not help but think the same thing since Nero was in a class of his own in looks.

"But who is that girl with him?" Erika asked again biting on her thumbnail unconsciously.

Tatsuya on the other hand was in his own world thinking about whom this person is that makes him feel uneasy.

"Nero…Angelo"

" **SILENCE!** " they heard someone say knocking them out of their stupor.

" **Right know the affiliate of the university of First High School's, School entrance ceremony shall begin. And next, reply address from the representative of the freshman's Miyuki Shiba"**

As if on que, Miyuki comes onto the stage for all students to see. She was already getting admires from what Nero could hear.

"Whoa do you see how pretty she is…and she looks so innocent" some said

"She looks like a model from those magazines," others stated.

" **On this good day, I thank you for your words of welcome. I representing the freshmen, am proud to be a member of First High School"** Nero just listening with his eyes closed while Tatsuya was looking toward his sibling.

" **We shall study hard together! And not just limited to magic, we swear to grow together in all school activities"** Nero and Tatsuya had different reactions to these words. Nero could only smirk since he knew what she just said is way easier said than done, but Tatsuya on the other hand was slightly panicking.

"Miyuki! What kind of dangerous phrases are you using?" now turning his gaze to everyone only to see them deeply affected by his sister's charm before fixing his gaze to Nero who was completely bored and seemed to not be paying much attention since his eyes were closed which slightly angered Tatsuya.

"He his being rude and that laid back attitude is not showing professionalism at all" (If only he knew)

"So lovely" some near him said making him look away from our devil

"Miyuki Shiba-sannnn" others in a complete daze said almost slobbering from the mouth.

"Looks like my worries are meaningless" Tatsuya said now going back to hearing the rest of his sisters encouraging words before taking one last glance at Nero who now seemed to have his head back as if he was fake sleeping.

"Nero…Angelo" cold blue narrow eyes stared at the devil

* * *

Sometime later after Miyuki's speech students were outside talking to each other.

"I'm in class 2E what about you guys?" Erika asked happily

"I'm class 2E" Mizuki said also happy

"I am also class 2E" Tatsuya stated with little interest

"Alight that means we'll be classmates…lets go take a peek at our home room!" Erika said but Tatsuya had other plans

"Sorry, but I promised to meet up with my sister"

"Your little sister?"

"You don't mean…she's the freshman representative Miyuki Shiba?" Mizuki asked a little shocked

"Are you twins?" Erika asked

"No I was born in April while she in March"

"But more importantly how could you tell Shibata-san? I mean me and Miyuki don't look similar in the slightest" Tatsuya asked making the glasses wearing girl nervous

"Ohh it's nothing really it's just I guess you two have the same aura"

This put Tatsuya on full alert as his gaze became fiercer.

"Your eyes are really good," Tatsuya said coldly startling the girl

But Erika not understanding what he meant pointed out the flaw in his words

"But she's wearing glasses"

"That's not what I meant…those glasses have no degree right? Her eyes can see spirit particles meaning they are special" he said making Mizuki a little nervous

"It'll be dangerous if she continues to look at me…she might find out my secret" Tatsuya said as his features only seemed to darken further but not too long after he was knocked out of his thoughts.

"Sama…Onii-sama" Tatsuya turned to see his sister approaching him happily

"Sorry for making you wait" She said as Tatsuya also noticed the girl Mayumi right behind her

" _Why is she here with Miyuki_?" he thought

"Onii-sama who are those people?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Erika and Mizuki

"Oh…these are my classmates Mizuki Shibata and Erika Chiba"now introducing his new friends but Miyuki was not pleased

"I see…aren't you quick to go on a date with your classmates?" she said now giving a fake forced smile

"You know that's not the case Miyuki, and don't you think your being rude to the two of them" this made Miyuki rethink her actions before apologizing

"I beg your pardon Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I am Miyuki Shiba…nice to meet you" anger gone for some reason even though we know why.

"Nice to meet you/you too" Both Mizuki and Erika greeted

As the girls talked, Tatsuya was inspecting Mayumi as she just stood with a smile on her face while a male student behind her looked annoyed.

"Miyuki don't you still have business with the student council?" Tatsuya asked her as she was about to reply before…

"It's fine, I just came to say hello for today" Mayumi said causing the male next to her to be shocked

"President!"

"She already has other things planned, we'll just have to do it another day. Well then let's catch up later," Maymui said with a smile before she turned to leave.

This made the male look at Tatsuya angrily before following Mayumi

"I'm sorry onii-sama, because of me…" Miyuki started

"There's no need to apologize"

"Onii-sama"

"Thanks for your hard work, that was a great address reply" Tatsuya said cupping some of her hair in his hand

"Er…hello?" Erika said feeling weird looking at them

Erika though, somehow out the corner of her vision spotted the white haired teen that was walking with his eyes closed somehow, hands in his pockets and wearing his uninterested expression.

"Nero-san…wait up" a voice said now coming up behind him as it appeared to be the blonde girl from earlier.

Now waiting for the girl to catch up, they both start to converse with each other as they were heading away in the direction the other Stems were going.

"Ahhhh...Nero-ja" Erika said causing those close to her to hear what she said…even Mayumi.

" **OI…NERO…OI"** Erika happily called out to him waving, causing everyone to look at the person who looked her way.

Mayumi also looking as her eyes landed on the same good looking rude white haired male from earlier as her frown returned and the male next to her looked not too pleased as well.

Tatsuya gained his fierce expression for a brief second before forcing it down

Miyuki though was now looking at Nero for the first time since the one time she noticed him she could not see his face. But now, that she could she could not deny one fact even though she wanted to push it away, but this person was unbelievably handsome which actually made her avert her eyes for a brief second before refocusing on him.

Mizuki, well you know, she was as still as a statue, like if she moved one inch or said one thing this perfect picture she's looking at would shatter. However, that is not the only thing she noticed about Nero.

"His aura…" was all she whispered but Tatsuya heard her and so did Erika

"If it isn't Erika..." Nero said as he walked up to them

Now standing close to him everyone realized just how tall he really was while his muscular build only added to his unapproachable aura. Well except for Erika that is, since she was a daring kind of girl.

"And who's the girl with you?" Erika asked Nero with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the shy looking girl or should we say, more at her well-developed frame with slight irritation in her voice.

"And why are you asking me who she is when she's standing right here? Don't you think you should ask her yourself?" Nero said with a mock smirk causing Erika to pout

"Nero…you…you…your right" Erika admitted in defeat before turning to Shiemi

"Hi there, my name is Erika Chiba…it's nice to meet you" She greeted with an open hand to give her a handshake.

Hesitating at first but then taking the hand the shy girl smiled a bit "Shiemi Moriyama…nice to meet you too" she said as Erika pointed at her friend who seemed to still be undressing Nero with her eyes.

"And this is my friend Mizuki Shibata…um she would normally say hi, but I think something's keeping her occupied" Erika said looking dead at Nero causing him to look at her before she gave him the it's you idiot look.

Now coughing in his hand Tatsuya made himself known again causing Erika to look guilty

"Oh sorry, and this is Tatsuya Shiba-san and his sister Miyuki Shiba" the red head finished with her hand in their direction.

" _Tatsuya?"_ Nero thought thinking about the name swearing he heard it somewhere before, pushing the thought aside for now.

"You're the girl who spoke at the ceremony…you did good" Nero said causing Tatsuya to frown

"Thank you very much Nero-san" Miyuki now bowing before looking back into those deep blue orbs of his causing her to look away again.

"Angelo-kunnn" Erika came poking his arm making said male's eye twitch in annoyance

" _Nero Angelo_ " Miyuki thought to herself while looking at the two who were talking

"What class are you in hmmm?" Erika asked still in his personal bubble

"Class 3F, why?"

"Oh no reason really…" Erika said with a smirk as she mocked Nero

From a distance all you could see was Mayumi as she somehow randomly pulled out a handkerchief, while biting down on it and pulling extremely hard.

"EEEEEEEHH…why is he so nice to them but was so rude to me!?" Mayumi asked frustrated at how well they were getting along

"That rude good looking jerk..." she continued as the male next to her frowned even more while looking back to the group they left not too long ago.

"Nero…you'll regret making Mayumi feel like this," he said before looking back to Mayumi who was still looking at Nero before closing her eyes and biting harder on her handkerchief.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" now breathing heavily she thinks now would be a good time to leave before something happens.

After they all seen their classrooms and other areas, they were allowed to leave since the real day started tomorrow. So now on his way to the front gate Nero was stopped.

"Oi…Prince-san…wait up" this nickname came from only one person, Erika

"Nandayo?" Nero asked slightly annoyed with said nickname but she loved it

"Let's walk home together, I was going to ask Tatsuya and the others but I think they already left" Erika said walking in harmony with him.

"And how do you expect to do that? As far as I know we could live on opposite sides from one another," Nero said in his monotone voice making Erika frown since he had a point.

"Well I live at least 20 minutes away from here if we're on foot what about you?" Erika said to Nero as she noticed the boy was not saying anything but she could swear she saw sweat come down his forehead.

"20 minutes on foot you say?" Nero asked trying to make sure he heard right.

"Mhmm, I live on Shukuhi road" she said causing said boy to choke on his own spit trying to regain his bearings.

"I guess we can walk together after all," Nero said causing Erika to give the victory sign

"So we do live close, what about you then?" she asked as she had both her arms behind her back holding her bag.

"I live in the apartment complex down from Shukuhi road" Nero said getting a shocked look from Erika

"You mean Stone side apartments?" gaining a nod from the male, she gains an idea

"Hey well since we live so close together maybe we should hang out sometime, what do you think?" she asked Nero while happily walking backwards in front of him with her bag still behind her. This caused the white haired teen to look at her for a few seconds before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Do whatever you want"

* * *

Tatsuya and Miyuki were home now, and both seem to have things on their minds, but it seemed to be about the same person but for different reasons.

"Nero Angelo…" Miyuki said while not knowing she was blushing unconsciously.

"He smells really nice…" now realizing what she said she quickly tries to shove that thought in the back of her head since the only boy she wants is her onii-sama Tatsuya.

"Why is he so good looking though…" she asked this time more down to earth while her face was slightly buried in her pillow on her bed.

" _Nero_ …" she thought one last time before her phone went off making her check to see who it is only to become depressed as a result.

"It's them again"

Tatsuya on the other hand was typing in his computer about way to perfect one of his prototypes he was working on while occasionally remembering the white haired devil who was acting nice to his sister earlier.

" _Nero…Angelo, just who on earth are you really_?" Tatsuya thought before two seconds later Miyuki comes out of her room

"Onii-sama, I'm about to make coffee would you like some?" she asked but he could her the sadness in her voice.

"Uh…yes thank you…" he said waiting a couple of seconds before replying

"Miyuki, is something wrong?" this halted the girls movements as she explained

"Onii-sama they called me again"

* * *

Elsewhere around the same time where mysterious people who were in a unknown location from the looks of the cave like structure

"As you can see everything down here is under control sir" someone said who wore a brown full body cloak and hood.

"I can see, are the sacrifices ready?" a tall man who looked more like a beast as he also wore fur armor.

"Why of course, we even have more on the way," the original speaker said causing the other to grin evilly

" **No please don't kill me, I'll give you my wife…no my eldest daughter, she's still pure! W..wait please…please…no..noo…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** then there was silence since the one talking was beheaded.

Now tossing the head aside, it was shown to have been a body hill full of corpses as they seemed ready to be burned.

"HAIL LORD IGNUS!" the killer said to a group of cultist

"ALL HAIL LORD IGNUS!" the rest roared

* * *

It was now the next day and Nero was locking the door behind him about to start his walk to Yakumo's temple before his way to school.

"Morning Nero" he heard a female voice that he now recognizes

"Yo Erika" he said as said girl ran up to him with a smile

"I didn't think you would be out this early before walking to school," she said checking her watch

"I'm not going straight to school, I have to stop by someone's place first," Nero said causing Erika to blink a couple of times.

"And who is this person you are going to see so early in the morning on a school day?" She asked or more like demanded with her hand on her hip with a slight frown.

"Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I? She is a really pretty girl and seems ok, but she's super noisy and a bit of a tomboy. Truthfully she has red hair like you too same height, eye color etc. But I'm not going to go by her house today..." Nero said in his monotone kind of way as he started to walk ahead without her causing Erika to frown more.

"And who is this girl anyway hmm?" Erika asked irritation clearly on her face as she hastily picked up her pace to catch him, but he continued walking without a word.

"Angelo!" she demanded to know

"It's you…you idiot" he said as he was now the only one to keep walking while Erika stopped dead in her tracks.

"W…wha you think I'm pretty?" she asked blushing before remembering everything else he said

"HEY! Nero you…you jerk, you called me a tomboy" Erika cutely pouted.

"You coming or what?" was all Nero said, as he was a ways ahead so he too stopped to look back at the blushing girl who hurried to his side. But before they started walking again she lightly punched his arm.

"Point proven" was all he said before walking off making Erika's blush more prominent

"Hey, take that back…now! I am very lady like!" Erika protested only to receive a snort from said boy.

"Nero….you baka"

They both made it to the temple while Erika was slightly confused to why he came here of all places. Now climbing the steps and entering they see Monk looking people standing in the front.

"Oi Erika, step back real quick," Nero said in his normal voice before standing in front of her protectively

"Nero, what's going on?" Erika asked but all she received was the sound of the monks closing in on Nero

Skillfully Nero parried the first two people who were aiming for his chest before flipping both on their backs. Leaning back to dodge a kick that almost hit his chin, Nero used his footwork to slide behind the attacker before kicking their legs from under them throwing them off balance.

He then used a palm strike to their chest before moving out of the way to dodge a hit from a bokken.

"You guys are serious today" Nero said as he then took off his jacket and threw It to Erika who seemed to be enjoying the display of martial arts before her.

" _I never thought Nero knew how to fight like that,"_ she said amazed at how fluent his movements were and even more so at how calm he was as he conntiuned fighting.

But something else caught her eye, Nero had a nice wide back under that black tee he was wearing and it only caused her mind to wonder into dangerous territory.

" _What a physique_ " she thought not knowing her face was pinker than it was supposed to be.

Nero finishing up on the last two, called out to whomever he came to see.

"Yakumo…I came to ask you something, and I know your trying to sneak up on Erika" this earned an eep from the girl as she was now on guard turning to see a middle aged bald man with a scar on his right eye wearing a frown.

"Awww, Nero you are no fun…you know how rare it is to have females around this place" but Nero was not having any of it.

"Ok…fine, fine I give. Therefore, what is it you wanted to ask me? Come let's talk" Yakumo said rubbing his head while he started to walk causing Nero to follow him while talking to Erika over his shoulder.

"Erika I'll be back in 1 minute" nodding her head she waits for him to return but not without checking around to see if anyone could see her next action.

Not seeing anyone other than the monks on the ground in pain she takes Nero's jacket and inhales his scent for as long as her lungs would allow before exhaling with a look of bliss.

"He smells so good, what is this stuff?" she says to herself not knowing others were approaching.

Now taking another sniff of his jacket she was startled by a voice behind her

"Erika? What are you doing here?" turning to the voice who asked, she spots Tatsuya and his sister Miyuki

Busted, she tries to hide the jacket behind her but it was too late since Tatsuya seen it already.

"Isn't that a Stem jacket? How did you get it?" he asked causing her to fumble a bit

"I…its..umm..hmmm this looks suspicious doesn't it?" She asks before Tatsuya then notices the monks on the ground looking surprised.

"Erika did you do this?" he asked with actual shock present since they were all skilled fighters.

Miyuki on the other hand was looking at the jacket in Erika's hand as the wind blew making some of its scent hit her nose.

"That's…Nero's jacket" Miyuki said surprising Tatsuya and Erika as they both sent her looks

"W…well he does have this smell that can help you tell him apart" Miyuki said blushing a bit as this unwanted attention was getting to her, and from her onii-sama no less.

"Nero…is here, why?" Tatsuya asked hastily

"Ahh…if it isn't Tatsuya and Miyuki" Yakumo now approaching with Nero next to him with his normal closed eye walk that he somehow does without running into anything mind you, but so was Yakumo so I guess it was possible.

Anyways, as Nero made it to the group he stopped when he noticed the look Tatsuya was giving him but ignored it.

"Yakumo sensei, why is Nero-san and Erika-san here?" Miyuki asked very confused to what was happening since the whole reason her and Tatsuya were here was that he was getting his morning training in.

"Oh, this guy?" Yakumo asked pointing toward Nero who just walked to Erika before putting his jacket back on.

"I never said anything about it, but me and his uncle go way back" Yakumo said gaining shocked looks from everyone present but Nero and himself.

"Wait…when did this happen and why didn't you ever say anything about this?" Tatsuya said gaining a bigger grin from Yakumo before he looked to see his monks getting off the ground in pain.

"Well it seems they can't fight anymore so how about this if you can beat me I'll tell you how I know his uncle" this made Tatsuya give a serious expression but even then he knew how strong Yakumo was.

"Deal"

* * *

The scene now changes to Miyuki, Erika, Nero and Tatsuya walking to school together. Tatsuya, even though he wore his normal look was defeated rather easily since Yakumo was a veteran on the battlefield.

Nero not even surprised about the loss since Yakumo was fast on his feet. Both girls were engaged with talking to one another while Nero listened every once in awhile before going back to ignoring their girl talk.

"Nero, Tatsuya you two are awfully quiet back there" Erika said with a mock smirk aimed mainly at Nero

"At least it's not awfully talkative" he retorted causing even Tatsuya to smirk even if a little

"Hey!" Erika pouted at him before sticking her tongue out

"Right back at you, tomboy" Nero said gaining a tick mark from Erika

"Take that back you pretty boy prince!" now this caused Nero's eye to twitch

"What's with that nickname anyway, I'm not even that good looking?" he asked actually sounding like he really wanted to know

This though caused Miyuki and Erika to look at him blankly before looking at each other, before looking back at him

"You're kidding right?" was all Erika said causing Nero to just ignore them.

Even though he wouldn't admit it Tatsuya felt left out, even seeing his sister having fun with someone else felt…weird.

"Nero-san" Miyuki asked suddenly making said teen look down at her as they walked.

"Nanda?" Miyuki averting her gaze from his piercing blue eyes not being missed by Tatsuya

"Why are you a Stem in the first place? If you really did that back at the temple then…" she was thinking aloud but the others especially Tatsuya had to agree on her question.

"That's an easy question really, it's because I have almost zero magic talent whatsoever, I'm just really good on my feet is all" Nero said back to his normal way of talking.

Miyuki didn't know if to believe him fully, Erika was more willing to do so but Tatsuya threw that theory out the window.

" _He's lying I just know it somehow"_ Tatsuya eyeing Nero from the corner of his eye as they finally made it to school before waving or nodding their goodbyes while splitting up.

* * *

Nero was on his way to class when he found a bunch of male and female Blooms picking on a small girl with pink hair who seemed to be at least seven or eight years of age.

"Just…what the hell do you think you're doing?" Nero asked surprisingly cold causing the Blooms to freeze in place

"It's just a Stem" one said trying to give the others courage but most of the females stopped instantly since they know about the handsome Stem aka Nero.

"It's Nero…" one of the girls said while backing away slowly before taking off and soon the other girls did as well.

"Wha…where are you going?" one of the male Blooms asked before he felt Nero's presence behind him. So now turning around he had to look up since up close said Stem was huge compared to him.

"Y..you wouldn't dare touch me a Bloom, I could have you ex…." However, he was cut off since Nero's boot smacked him square in the face making him sliding all the way past his groupies before they picked him put and ran away fast.

Now looking at the child who seemed to be looking at Nero with sparkling eyes as he approached her.

"Hey, you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Nero asked with actual concern, but in his way of talking which to this person gave him sparkles and the sexy eyes. Since in her mind it was a before and after picture of what is really going on then the fantasy version of Nero.

"You should be more careful ok; this is a schooling area for older kids. Where are your parents?" Nero asked causing said girl to shake in her spot while her eyes where shadowed by her hair.

"I..I…" she started as Nero leaned in to hear her better

"You what?" he asked

"I…I'm 25 you jerk!" she said as she looked up with watery eyes

Nero on the other hand looked at her blankly before he stood up and held his hand out

"Oooookkkk…I think we should find your parent's now" he said not buying her lie, that is until she reached in her shirt and pulled out her Teachers license with a photo ID to boot causing Nero's face to distort in many ways.

"The Hell…"

* * *

In Tatsuya's class, he was currently on the computer while Mizuki and Erika both were talking until they noticed him.

"Yea and so I'm supposed to hang out with Nero again since I convinced him yesterday on our way home" a proud Erika said a little to enthusiastically

"You're lucky you two can walk home together" Mizuki said with a light blush on her face before hearing continuous clicking turning to the person making the noise

"What are you doing Shiba-kun?" Mizuki asked as seem interested all of a sudden also gaining Erika's attention

"Confirming the curriculum and registering for Classes" Tatsuya said

"At breakneck speed!" someone out of the group said causing Tatsuya to look at whoever said it

"My bad, it's just kind of rare to see people using a keyboard to enter stuff these days" this male had brown hair and green eyes

"Once your used to it its easier this way" Tatsuya stated to the male

"Oh my name is Leonhart Saijo…just call me Leo, I specialize in Convergence-type Fortifying Magic sequences" the male now known as Leo said

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba, you can call me Tatsuya"

"Okay then Tatsuya, then what are your signature spells?" Leo asked him

"Well, I actually kind of suck at practical skills so I want to become a magic engineer" he said while eyeing Erika in a do not say anything kind of way as she nodded.

"You don't say, well you do look like a smart guy" Leo stated before Erika interrupted

"Wait, you're an aspiring magic engineer Shiba?" she asked slightly surprised

"Hey Tatsuya who's this dude?" Leo asked causing Erika to pull back to make sure she heard right

"Whoa, did you just call me a dude from the get-go? How rude is that? You forever alone types are always the same" Erika said actually angering Leo as he arose from his seat to stalk closer to her

"What the, now who's being rude dammit? And don't think you can get away with it because your slightly good-looking!" he told her

"Looks are important you know, you should follow Nero's example" Erika said causing Leo to grunt

"Excuse me? And who is this Nero person anyway? Whoever he is I bet he's not all that special" Leo said but this only earned a laugh from Erika as she started to wag her finger in his face

"You have no idea what territory you're stepping into…dude" she mocked him as his anger increased

"Oh yea well I'll teach this Nero guy a lesson and prove to you that your full of it" Leo said again but this time before Erika could burst out laughing Tatsuya had to cut in

"That…doesn't sound like a good idea" he said causing Leo's eyebrow to rise

"And why not?"

"Because…you just shouldn't'" Tatsuya said trying to be nice and not say that Nero would lay you out like Debo off Friday.

"Besides that thought might not be clear for a guy like you who confuses their sloppiness with the wild look" Erika said now back in his face.

"What was that?" Leo asked daring her to repeat what she said

Now hearing the bell Tatsuya tries to defuse the situation

"Leo, just back off...that's the first bell. You too Erika, that was going a little too far" Tatsuya said causing the two to look at each other again, Erika in a taunting way while Leo was upset.

"Humph/huh" they both said in harmony before going back to their respective seats.

Suddenly a woman came in the room with brown hair and brown eyes, people guessing she was the teacher.

As she came to the front of the class, her attention was focused on one main student…Tatsuya.

* * *

In Nero's class, he was sitting at his desk, which was two across from Shiemi's. He was in his laid-back position with his hands in his pockets resting the back of his head on the top of his headrest.

"Nero-san did you hear? Our teacher is on their way right now" Shiemi said causing Nero to sit up a bit

"You know what they look like?" he asked as he had a gut feeling that it was who he thought it was. But suddenly the bell went off and not to long after the door opened.

No longer than two seconds later, a small pink haired girl walks into the room with a bright smile on her face and she seemed to carry a stool with her as well.

Now reaching the center desk, she places her things on it before hopping onto the stool to write her name on the advanced board.

"Nice to meet you everyone, from now on I'll be your home room teacher… Tsukuyomi Komoe" this made the class so quiet that even the crickets looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Ahh…It's you…" she said pointing toward Nero who had his face down on his desk beating his head repeatedly.

"Uh…Komoe sensei, are you going to take roll?" one student asked breaking the almost unbearable silence.

"Oh..your right…let's see now…" but before she could start the door opened to show two male Stems beat up really bad before they walked to their desks.

"Oh my, what happen to you boys?" Komoe asked them as they seemed to be afraid to even say.

Nero just seemed to be as calm as ever, as he decided to listen on.

"It…it was the Blooms…they said we were an eye sore, and the next thing we know they started beating on us" one of the boys said close to tears.

Nero even thought it was not present was livid, people just beating on others because of their status at school.

"They are better than us at everything; I don't know why I even came here in the first place. All I wanted to do was reach my dream by becoming a C.A.D technician," the other cried while whipping his tears away.

Most of the other class members were quiet with sad looks knowing the feeling very well.

However, Nero could not watch them look so pitiful anymore.

"Your right" He said as all eyes were on him

"You're right…they can take your dreams, your lunch, your clothes…they can even take your dignity," Nero said causing everyone to look even more depressed.

"Nero-san" Shiemi whispered

"They can even make you look like…what they say about us is true… Nero now resting his face in his hand while looking uninterested.

"But there is one thing they cannot take away from you…Your Faith…so continue to believe in what you came here to do, because I know that everyone in this room has what it takes to surpass anyone that has done them wrong in any way. The only thing is…why am I the only one who believes in you people? Why don't you believe in yourselves as much as I believe in you?" Now sighing deeply

"Its painful to watch...its just too painful. I dont usually like meddling in other people's personal lives, but I couldn't stand how pitiful you looked. Don't you get it…they beat on you because they are afraid of what you can become. People are afraid of things they cannot understand...but its whatever...after all, its just some advice..." Nero said before turning his head to peer out the window as the sun light danced across his features.

"It's your lives...so you can do whatever you want" Nero finished closing his eyes still facing away from them.

Nero's powerful words causing the students to think hard about their experiences.

"Nero's right, I came here to follow my dream and no Bloom or anyone is going to stop me from doing it!" someone shouted

"Yeah me too!" another student gaining more courage

"Me too!"

Not before long, every student in Nero's class was declaring their dedication to their dreams at First High.

"Well said Nero-san" Komoe sensei said with a smile on her face

"I couldn't have said it any better"

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and most students already received their trays of food while students like Nero and Shiemi took some time to get there since his pep talk boosted his fellow Stems mood about being at First High.

At one table Tatsuya, Leo, Mizuki and Erika were sitting having lunch together. Leo was mostly talking to Tatsuya who did not seem all that interested while Erika being herself picked at Leo annoying him with each passing second.

"Hey look aren't those Stems?" they suddenly heard students say

""Yeah…hey isn't that the Handsome Zero?" one girl asked

"Yea…it is him isn't he good looking? But he's just a Stem…" the four hearing this only 3 knowing who they were talking about in the group

"Wait who's that girl with him?" one asked causing Erika to have whiplash looking around for the center of everyone's commotion.

Finally spotting him, as he seemed to be in line with the blonde girl Shiemi if she remembers correctly

"Oi Nero…Shiemi come sit with us" Erika yelled not caring about what the others thought.

"You hear that? Weeds and Stems sitting together," some students said causing said people to walk over before Leo looked at Nero and took in his appearance and then the size of him as he swallowed hard thankful he really didn't get into a fight with said boy.

Scooting over Erika patted her seat for Shiemi to sit down next to her so she would not feel uncomfortable sitting next to Leo. Nero not having to say anything since Leo knew to move over, sat down but was just looking at his food.

"What are we astronauts?" Nero asked while looking at his plate gaining a laugh from Erika and Shiemi since Mizuki was distant with him again, while Leo was too busy blushing three shades looking at Shiemi.

" _She's so pretty,"_ he thought to himself before noticing Erika wagging her finger in the no, no, no fashion.

Getting upset he ignored her and tried to make advances to the blonde girl.

"H…hello, my name is Leonhoe Sanji….I mean…Lanji Haruto" Leo blushing madly from messing up while Shiemi looked confused and Erika was about to burst.

"You good?" Nero asked with a raised eyebrow watching as Leo struggled to say his own name. But for some reason when Nero asked that, Erika could not hold it any longer and exploded in laughter.

"HAHAHAHA….HA…YOU GOOD HE ASKS…HAHA…Lanji Haruto!...HA…oh my God…HAHAAAAAAAH" holding her stomach while slamming her other hand on the table. Leo on the other hand looked like he wanted to die.

Nero looked at Erika for a few seconds

"Erika your upper lip" Nero said to her in his normal voice causing the girl to stop laughing instantly

"My upper lip? Your bottom lip, you jerk" she growled out before seeing Nero's your making a scene face causing the girl to look around and see most of the students eyes on them.

"Hehe…uhh..oops?" she said unsure but it was so worth it.

"Onii-sama" the voice of Miyuki said making everyone look at her as she also noticed Nero at the table and the blonde girl Shiemi. She was now trying her best to avoid Nero's gaze since every time she looked into his eyes she felt weird, but it was a strangely good weird if that makes sense.

"Umm…is it alright if I join you?" she asked looking at everyone but Nero

"Sure you can sit with us" Erika said as her and Shiemi scooted over to make room for Miyuki.

"Thank you very much" she said as she took a seat but then realized from where she was sitting Nero and her were across from each other.

Looking at the boy as he ate, before said boy felt eyes on him so he looked up to see Miyuki was staring at him. They made eye contact causing Miyuki to blush while averting her eyes again embarrassed for being caught staring.

Tatsuya was unsure of what to think about what just happened

"Tatsuya who is she?" Leo asked gaining some of his courage to speak back thanks to Nero

"Miyuki Shiba…my kid sister" he answered Leo

"Nice to meet you…I'm Miyuki…" but she never got to finish

"Miyuki" someone called out to her

Everyone turning their gaze to a bland if even noticeable brown haired male with gray eyes

"Let's go somewhere else where there's more room" he said

"You shouldn't disturb them" one black haired girl said

"Oh no…it's fine I'll stay here and…." Miyuki tried to get her words out

"Miyuki…you shouldn't share a table with a bunch of Weeds and even worse...Stems" the brown haired boy said looking around making Shiemi feel uncomfortable

"Huh?" Erika asked thinking she was hearing things

"We need to draw a line between courses 1, 2 and course 3 students," another male said angering Leo

"What did you just say?" Leo now standing up before Nero stood up himself but it was not to do anything it was actually to dump his tray as Tatsuya followed suite right after.

"Nero…where are you going?" Erika called out to him

"I'm done eating" was all he said as he went to return his tray

"Neroooo" Erika motioning Mizuki to move so she could follow him

"Miyuki, I'm also done eating so I'll head out now," Tatsuya said before following Nero out the door with Erika and the others not too far.

* * *

All now outside Tatsuya and Miyuki were standing together while Nero was leaning against the gate with his hands in his pockets while Shiemi left for home before the Blooms came looking for Miyuki again. Erika, Mizuki and Leo were all arguing with the Blooms who interrupted their lunch.

"Didn't you hear her say she wanted to walk home with her brother? What right do any of you have to split them apart?" Mizuki asked causing Miyuki to blush misunderstanding completely.

"M…Mizuki…what exactly… what exactly are you misunderstanding here?" Miyuki asked blushing up a storm while moving in a jittery way in her spot.

"I think you're the only one whose misunderstanding what she said" Nero said bored as he yawned gaining a look from Miyuki that started off as a glare but the way he was looking at her made her turn her attention away again.

" _What is wrong with me? I don't know why I can't look at him?"_ Miyuki thought to herself as she squeezed Tatsuya's arm again.

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A, so don't go around meddling with us blooms you lowly weeds!" the brown haired boy said

"And you!" he was now pointing to Nero

"You're nothing but a dirty Stem, you should never be around Miyuki," he said causing Nero to yawn again before coming off the wall to join the three he knew.

"We're all newly enrolled students, just how superior do you Blooms think you are from us at this point?" Mizuki asked causing the brown haired male to grind his teeth together

"This is getting bad" Tatsuya said before the brown haired male smiled

"Do you want to know just how superior we are?"

"Sounds entertaining, why don't you show us then?" Leo asked readying himself for a fight

"Fine, in that case…I damn will show you…" the boy said before he started to glow yellow

"This…is how much better we are…" now pulling out a gun shaped C.A.D and pointing it at the group including Nero.

"I dare you…" Nero said in his monotone voice, which caused the male to halt his finger on the trigger.

Nero walking in front of everyone else

"I promise you that once you shoot that gun, I won't be responsible for what happens to you," Nero said not even looking at him but with his eyes closed and hands still in his pockets.

"Y…you're bluffing, you're just a Stem!" the boy said with his sweating hands even though Nero never let off a single bit of killer's intent.

Now slowly opening his eyes to look at the male student before him

"I'm serious..." was all Nero said making it even more intimidating since he looked completely unfazed by the boy's gun.

Those words to Tatsuya carried a huge meaning, so now about to interfere before Nero killed the boy.

Erika already on it, dashes past Nero knocking the boy's gun out of his hand surprising him before standing up pointing what looked to be a black wand.

"But it is so much easier to move my body from this distance you see" she said while smirking at the Blooms causing the boy now holding his hand to suck his tongue.

"Yaru Ja" (not bad) Nero said to Erika with slight surprise causing her to turn and wink at him

"I know I'm amazing" she boasted as Nero now joined her

"You should just go home…you're not ready..." he said looking at the Blooms, or mainly the brown headed male causing the boy to take a step back but the one next to him didn't like what Nero said.

"You filthy bastards" now activating his C.A.D

"No stop, don't fight anymore" a short light brown haired girl said also activating her own C.A.D

Tatsuya now activating his scan field not knowing that Nero could sense something was off while Miyuki also knew what her brother was about to do

"Onii-sama don't…" but his arm stopped her from continuing before he deactivated it.

Nero now turning to walk away since he felt people approaching

"It's fine since its already taken care of" Tatsuya said before seconds later a magical attack strikes the female Bloom who was ready to use her magic.

Everyone but Nero turning to the two approaching females who seem to hold their hands ready for anyone who refutes.

"That's enough, using magic in a way that does not involve self-defense is considered a criminal act" Mayumi said while eyeing everyone there before her eyes stopped on…

"I'm sorry this was all my fault in the first place, he was just showing my his spell activation since I asked" Tatsuya said defending the boy who had a look of shock on his face before scrunching it in anger because a Weed helped him.

"And what of the girl who was ready to use her own spell?" the other female asked who had black short hair and golden eyes.

"It was just a flash spell, its completely harmless" Tatsuya said making the golden eyed females eyes narrow

"You can read spells before they are activated?" she asked him interested

"I have some skill in that area but that's about it since I'm not very good at using practical spells" Tatsuya clarified only causing the female to look at him fiercer.

"You seem to be a good liar since you can say what you just said without flitching"

"I have no reason to lie to any of you," he said pointing to his shoulder

"Since after all…I'm just a mere Weed"

" _That's right, those who come to this school are like it or not split into different groups depending on their status. Even if one has talent in other areas, people who are magically gifted are treated with more respect and high standards than us Weeds and Stems. That's just how this world is and like it or not our fates were sealed once we received these jackets"_ Tatsuya thought to himself as the wind started to blow

The tension was starting to increase causing Miyuki to approach helping her brother out

"It was all a misunderstanding, I apologize for causing you any trouble" Miyuki now bowing showing respect causing the golden eyed female to look slightly surprised.

"That should do Mari, don't you think?" Mayumi asked while moving in front of Tatsuya and the others with her closed eye smile before turning to Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya it really was just a learning experience for you right? It's not as if students can't teach each other some things," she said looking at everyone else

"But the implementation of magic entails some detailed restrictions; it would probably be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves magic activation" Mayumi stats while her eyes drift over to the only head of white hair in the group who seemed uninterested.

"Ehhm" the girl now known as Mari cleared her throat to gain the others attention

"Since the president herself seems inclined, I'm going to look the other way for this time…make sure this does not happen again" she said as everyone bowed except for…

"And where do you think you're going…Angelo-san" Mayumi asked with a forced closed eyed smile

Nero who somehow made it from the group was ready to leave as he started to walk away while Mari said her final words.

Now stopping in place Mari now has her attention on him since her main focus until now was Tatsuya. Nero though does not even turn around to face them; all he does is slightly turn his head before continuing to walk hands back in his pockets.

"I'm going home" was all he said in his bored tone

"Matte" (wait) Mari said as she gave the white haired devil her full attention

"Nanda?" Nero asked stopping again

"You're a Stem by the looks of your attire, what's your name?" she asked leaving room for debate out of the question. Only one thing is that Nero bent over for no one and she was no exception.

Everyone else in the group could feel the newly built tension in the air as Mari gave him the stink eye.

"And from the looks of your attire you're a Bloom, so what's yours?" Nero countered causing the heavy atmosphere to get heavier

" _Is this guy insane?"_ Leo asked sweating after hearing Nero's words

" _This guy..."_ Tatsuya thought sighing

"Excuse me?" Mari snarled as she speedily walked over while grabbing his jacket to spin him around.

Only finding that she could not even budge him

" _What is this guy made out of lead?"_ she asked, but found less resistance since Nero finally decided to turn around facing her as she still had a hold of his rolled up arm sleeve.

Nero now looking down at her while she looked up at him, blue eyes into golden eyes. Both quiet as the wind blew and the sakura pedals from the trees near blew past them seeming to make the scene a lot more romantic then it really was.

"Wha…" was all Mari could get out as the males gorgeous blue eyes seemed to attack her soul as she soon found she couldn't look away as her face started to heat up dramatically.

"Senpai, you're still holding onto my arm" Nero said knocking Mari out of her daydreaming while she quickly let go like she had her hand on a hot electric stove.

"I…um…you..um…" Mari flustered at being surprised by her actions, while shuddering and the fact that this male before her was incredibly handsome.

Now averting her gaze, she looks to see everyone looking at the two, some with blushes and others with shock then there were the ones with the annoyed face including Erika and surprisingly Miyuki did not look too pleased.

"M…Mayumi, please continue without me" Mari said before quickly leaving the area where everyone involved with the incident were.

Mayumi held a look of shock at what just happened before her. She too decided it was time to depart but not without giving Nero one last once over.

"Good day" she said before leaving the group

Standing close to Tatsuya the brown haired boy from before started to speak

"Don't think I owe you anything for that"

'I don't hold anything over you" Tatsuya said right back

"My name is Shun Morisaki, I'm a member of the main Morisaki branch" he said before pointing in Tatsuya's face

"Don't think for a second that I acknowledge you, Tatsuya Shiba" he paused before looking over to Nero who was accompanied by the red headed girl who looked to be scolding him.

"And you too Nero Angelo" Shun said causing Nero to look up with a mock smirk

"I'm honored you look up to me so much" he taunted the boy who seemed to be getting annoyed before going back to Tatsuya and his sister.

"…Ms Shiba should be hanging out with us"

"So that's how you address me from the get-go?" Tatsuya asks causing the boy to growl before walking off with his groupies.

"Onii-sama we should head home now" Miyuki finally speaking again

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Um" the same girl from before whom casted the flash spell came up to Tatsuya and his sister

"I'm Honoka Mitsui, I'm sorry for what happened" now bowing to everyone

"Thank you for covering for me. I know what Morisaki said, but it was thanks to you that the situation didn't escalate big brother"

"A job well done…onii-sama" Nero mocked Tatsuya earning a jab in his stomach form Erika and a half hearted glare from Miyuki

"Read the mood" Erika whispered to Nero

"You're welcome, but you don't have to call me big brother since Tatsuya is fine" Tatsuya said causing the girl to nod

"Umm" Honoka said blush increasing

"And thank you too Angelo-san" she said gaining raised eyebrows from everyone but Tatsuya

Nero just closed his eyes rubbing the back of his neck sighing before looking at the young girl who held her hand in front of her mouth while her other was on her chest.

* * *

 _Quick flashback_

 _Nero watching as Tatsuya was engaged with Mari in conversation over what happened looked behind him to see Honoka's troubled look._

 _Acting like he heard enough, he walked as if he was leaving but stopped right next to Honoka without looking at her_

" _It's going to be fine, he might not look like it…but he's a pretty reliable guy. So don't worry so much" Nero said jabbing his head in Tatsuya's direction before he looked down at her and gave his signature smile._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"I didn't really do anything" Nero said trying to take the attention off himself causing Honoka to repeatedly shake her head.

"No…that's not true you helped to, being a distraction for us and all" she said as Nero looked at her slightly surprised she figured it out.

Erika was confused and so where the others save Tatsuya again.

"Hold it, you mean to tell me you planned that whole thing?" Erika asked with a shocked expression but did not receive an answer just him shrugging his shoulders.

"Angelo…awwww" Erika now rubbing it in

"You are just a gentle giant aren't you…oh yes you are" now poking his side gaining an, I do not even care right now, sigh out of him.

Honoka now walking up to both males that helped her

"Um…" she said blush thicker than before causing Miyuki to get protective of them stepping in front of her brother and Nero

"What is it?" Miyuki asked Honoka kindly

"Would it be ok if I walked with you to the station?" she asked the two males causing the group to be silent for a few seconds

"Eh?"

* * *

Now all of the group were walking to the station together include Honoka and her friend. As they talked and discussed things about their C.A.D they stopped to get something to drink.

"Talk to him"

"No you talk to him"

"Why do I have to? I don't know what to say" The group soon heard as they were being followed by another group of females from God knows where.

Nero completely oblivious to them thinking they were just talking about a boy they had an attraction for (go figure).

"Excuse me!" One of the girls said as this caused the group to stop walking and turn to the speaker who had four other girls with her as they all looked nervous.

"Is something the matter?" Miyuki asked them, as they seem flustered

"W…well" another one said shyly as she looked at Miyuki before reaching in her bag while the other girls did the same.

Taking out what seemed to be envelopes before walking up to Nero who had an innocent look currently on his face making the girls dizzy as their faces reached boiling point.

"Please accept these" they all said almost in sync, as Everyone looked on in bewilderment.

Nero not being accustomed to Japanese culture fully…

"Um sure…?" he said not certain taking them, earning a loud gasp from Erika and Miyuki as she looked at him heatedly.

The girls now running off as the group just looked at Nero who held all the letters in his hands.

Looking at everyone, with a raised eyebrow not thinking it was a big deal.

"What?"

"Nero…do you even realized what you accepted?" Tatsuya asked him with his still blank look

"You just…" Tatsuya was about to say but was cut off by Erika

"Accepted their undying love for you…those were love letters!" she said irritated causing the others to slowly back away from her while Nero looked unfazed.

"Except for the fact it's not" he said casually as he turned the letters around to show everyone it says 'thank you very much' on the fronts.

Irritation gone and replaced with confusion, Erika grabs one from his hand and looks at the front herself.

"Open it" Nero says to her while leaning against the wall near him

So doing just that Erika sees at the top 'Thanks for saving us' and go figure by the nickname they gave him…'Prince-san'.

"Thank you so much for helping us the other day. If it was not for you those thugs could have done anything to us. My family owns a chocolate shop around here, please stop by whenever you can" Erika read as everyone gathered but Tatsuya since he and Nero were near the wall.

"Well I'll be…" Leo said coming over a patting Nero on the back hard making him spit some of his drink out.

Mizuki did not expect anything less from the white haired male as she wore a smile.

Miyuki also had a smile, even though Nero seemed intimidating he was really sweet and seemed kind.

Erika was still looking at the letter in her hand for a few more seconds before a guilty look came onto her face.

"Listen…Ne..."

"It's fine" Nero cut her off as he finished his drink before throwing it in the nearest trash bin and started walking past everyone.

However, he was suddenly stopped once he felt something holding him in place making him look to see what it was.

"Nero…I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" Erika said softly as she looked up at him making him sigh before giving a barely noticeable smirk, before rubbing the top of her head.

"I said it was fine didn't I? Come on…lets go home" Nero said causing the girl to blush before nodding her head as they then noticed everyone looking at them with different expressions.

"What?" they both asked at the same time

Honoka and Mizuki were blushing madly at the scene, while Leo was thinking of having the same experience with another girl aka Shiemi.

Miyuki had a slight frown on her features but did not know why, and that in itself made her mildly upset.

" _Why can't I stand to see him with someone else? The only one I need is my onii-sama, so…why..do I feel so irritated?"_ Miyuki thought before moving toward her brother hoping his presence will make her feel butter and it did…for a second. (Them feels!)

Tatsuya did not really care, but he did notice Miyuki acting strangely from the exchange.

" _What's gotten into her?"_

Everyone once again started to continue walking again. Once reaching the station, they split up as Nero and Erika were the only ones walking home.

Both conversing about the things that happen in school earlier and other things before Erika realized she was now near her house/temple.

"See you tomorrow morning" she said to Nero who just gave a mock salute

"Yes mam"

"You better not be later either…" she playfully demanded before walking off toward her home waving

"See you tomorrow, Prince-kun" she teased while laughing at the nickname

"That girl is going to make my hair fall out" Nero said as he headed for his own place.

* * *

Later that night Nero was on the phone with Kyrie and telling her about his time so far there in Japan but could feel something was off in the air. So trusting his instincts he tells her he will talk later before he grabs his outfit from Special Edition. The only thing different was instead of the high cuff boots he had his old ones but in black.

Grabbing Blue Rose and putting it in the holster now placed inside his purple coat, he opens his apartment balcony door before jumping off 5 stories landing gracefully on the ground like it was nothing.

Following the feeling he had he came to an abandoned warehouse a few miles away since he is faster on foot anyway.

But as he swiftly climbed to the top, the

Building had a skylight roof, which allowed him to look down into it, but what he seen made his face turn.

Because inside were four male looking figures who seem to be abducting a girl and her mother while the husband lay on the ground beheaded.

"No…please take me…but don't hurt my daughter I'll do anything I swear!" the mother pleading in panic while the other males were about to unzip their pants.

"You're right you are but you won't be the only one…because she'll get it just like mommy" a sick freak said earning laughs from the others with him.

Nero was so pissed he didn't even narrow his eyes in fact he looked completely calm.

Turning around picking up some of the rocks on the roof he expertly aims before flicking each person that was about to hurt the women in the knees causing their knee ligaments to explode.

"GAHHHHHHHHAAAH" they all yelled as the sound of the rocks made it seem as if they were hit with a 50-caliber sniper rifle.

Nero jumping down before taking out blue rose and holding it against the male that threatened the mother.

"Hurry up and turn so I can kill you" Nero said to the person who even though in pain looked shocked.

"H…how…ha..ha…how di **d you know?"** the man asked as his shifted into his demon form and so did the others who's wounds slowly healed.

"Nero not saying anything just continued to aim Blue Rose for a couple more seconds then he brings his hand down turning to the girl and mother.

"You need to get out of here, I don't want any of you to see what happens here" Nero said softly helping to reassure them both as the mom nodded before looking at their late husband/father one last time until this was over.

" **You bastard, you are so dead how dare you even think you can show your face around here after shooting us pretty boy"** one said as they circled and closed him in.

" **Do you have any idea what a big mistake you made?"** the leader of the group asked as he flexed his clawed hand

Nero only seemed to place his gun back in his coat before out of nowhere and unimaginable pressure filled the room making all the demons around hit the ground and hard.

" **GAAHH…WHA….WHAT IS THISSSS…"**

" **I…I'M BEING CRUSHED!"**

" **P…PLEASE…"**

The demons were saying this because Nero was using his gravity manipulation causing the ground in the warehouse to sink deeper and deeper as the pressure increased.

Nero just looking down at them coldly as one of his eyes was now red. Before two seconds later, the floor gave in and then formed a huge hole the size of a house.

However, the hole looked bottomless as only darkness could be seen no matter how far you looked in.

Nero turning to the dead man's body noticed something strange about it as he kneeled down inspecting it.

There was a small light in his pants pocket so reaching for it Nero pulls out a cellphone type of device that was strangely on the record feature.

So now pressing the replay button he hears the voice of what sounded like the woman in the back

"Whoever receives this message, there is this crazy woman and a little girl following me….wait wha…." A man said now sounding like he was being chocked

"Don't' struggle this is all for the cause of our great lord **IGNUS** " this shocked Nero after hearing those words

"W..wait…please I have a wife and kids…don't do this! PLEASSSEEEEE" then the recording ended.

Nero destroying the device so no one hears what's said on it and plus his finger prints were on it as well.

"I'm getting rusty around here" he said in a cold tone before getting back up walking outside to see the women with a look of shock on her face before quickly fixing it to normal.

"I'm so glad you mad it out alive…you saved me and my daughter" she said while Nero walked up to her with a smile on his face

"I do my best…especially when it comes to demon scum" saying the last part sour as he pressed the redrawn Blue Rose to the women's head who had the look of utter shock on her face again.

"I bet you were counting on me dying in there huh? Nero asked grinding it against her forehead as her daughter seemed emotionless.

"She's a soulless isn't she?" this caused the shocked face of the women to turn into a frown.

" **You know too much to be a mere human"** now speaking in her demon voice as she looked at Nero annoyed

"And you know too little about us devil hunters…dumbass" Nero retorted making the women scoff

" **I should have killed you myself but you looked so handsome I didn't want to ruin your pretty face"** she mocked him now causing him to scoff

"Please by all means don't do me any favors"

" **It won't matter even if you kill me…lord Ignus will rise and there's nothing you can do to stop him"** she said grinning at the devil hunter who just looked unfazed.

"Seriously, I swear every last one of you say that, but it never goes your way. Why don't you try not saying those lines and maybe you might get somewhere" Nero said causing her to growl.

" **You have no idea do you? Once master is reborn no one can stop him not even the kin of sparda"**

"Hmmm, I heard of them before…but forget about that for now…" now pulling back the firearm Nero notices she opens her mouth as a very fast moving needle shoots out only to be reflected right back at her hitting her right between the eyes.

The look of absolute terror was on her face as Nero raised his eyebrow

"Let me guess…it was poisoned?" without receiving an answer as her body falls lifeless.

He looks to the soulless girl who looks no older than five years of age.

Moving to touch the girl a sudden light appears changing the look of the soulless girl. As the light dimmed Nero could see the same small girl with the white dress and bare feet. But her appearance was completely different.

She now looked European with white long hair that went to her back and blue eyes. All in all she looked exactly how Nero would look if he was a 5 year old girl.

"What the hell?" Nero asked astonished of what just happened only to see the soulless girl move up to him and grab his pant leg while still looking straight ahead, like this was a normal everyday thing.

"Oh, no…no…no…no…no…no" Nero now slapping his forehead repeatedly

The little girl still cutely holding onto his pant leg and still staring ahead as if she was waiting to leave

"Dammit, come on" Nero whispered scooping her up before leaping from the warehouse heading back home.

* * *

Once he returned, the girl was now sitting on the couch quietly staring at the tv since Nero put it on the Japanese Nick jr channel. He also was on the phone trying to solve this new problem that surfaced.

"Dante I'm telling you she just suddenly turned into a little sister lookalike!"

"No kidding kid? Well you are in tough shit now since a soulless takes after who they feel comfortable around…and that seems to be you in her case" Dante said while Flipping through his magazine on the other end of the phone like things of this nature happened all the time.

"Don't give me that sh…crap" Nero said pausing while looking to see if the girl heard his slip up, she was only 5 after all.

"Look you need to help me out her I don't know what to do"

"Hate to tell you this, but she's stuck to you. But look at the bright side…a soulless will put out what you put in. And by the way you described her, whoever had her before you probably never gave her the time of day"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she will learn fast, you just need to teach her how to survive like any normal person. She's pretty much and infant in development, word of the wise, use ABC Mouse" on the other end you can hear Dante laughing it up.

Now hanging up forcefully Nero just gained another headache

Walking to the couch and sitting next to the girl who seemed into the little cartoons on tv, he picked up the remote to turn the channel.

Switching it to the sports channel, he then set the remote back down. Now starting to relax only two seconds later…right back to the cartoons

Looking down he finds the remote in the middle where he left it so picking it up he switches back before putting it back down.

Again, the channel reverts, so now he looks over to the girl narrowing his eyes a bit while she looks over narrowing her eyes at him.

" _She's good_ "

Now shaking her head and pointing at him

"Onii-sama no tv" Nero was shocked

"S…she just spoke her first words" he said baffled

Now getting up to turn the sound all the way down he sits on the living room table to block her view.

"My name is Nero…Neeerrrrroooo…ok?" the girl just staring at him

"Neeeerrrrrrroooooo Aaaannnggggeeeelllooo" he said slow so she can understand him

The kid shows she was watching taught her who and what onii-sama is and was. So he guessed she assumed he was her brother.

"Neerro" she slowly said causing him to smile as if he scored an A on the semester finals

"Yes! My name is Nero Angelo…now what's your name?" he asked

"Naaame" she said not understanding but copying

"No me…I am Nero, so who are you" he said pointing to her as she looked at her own pointer finger before pointing to him.

"Uhh" getting frustrated he puts his face in his hands.

"Onii-sama" she said cutely still pointing to him as he looked up and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"How about we give you a name then…if you don't have one" he said causing the girl to stare

"How about Tory?" blank stare

"Sophie?" blank

"Kathrin?" blank

"Amy?" another blank

"Carla?" nothing

"Elena?" small smirk

Clapping his hands together before pointing at her

"You are Elena…ok? Eeeeeellleennaaa"

"Ellleeennnaaa" she repeated pointing to herself gaining a nod from Nero

"Yes…you…Elena…me…Nero" he said pointing back and forth

"Eeelleenna" she said again better than last time making Nero feel like the best teacher ever.

"Yes…yes…your name is Elena…and you are a girl, Nero is a boy"

"Girl" she pointed to herself

"Boy" pointing to Nero gaining a nod from the boy

"Onii-sama a boy" Nero nodding just rolling with it

"I girl" she said getting another nod

Nero feeling she was learning fast gave her back the tv for educational purposes.

She was watching a Japanese show with kids hanging out with their sisters and brothers

"Onee-sama" they said for the sister, "Onii-sama" for the brother. The little kids talking as Elena was absorbing it like a sponge.

Nero on the other hand just thought of something

"She has no clothes and I have school tomorrow" panic on his features

Now making a call to **someone** he knows

"Hello…yeah…I need a favor…yea, well something happened tonight…yea…I'll tell you everything tomorrow morning when I see you…yea…alright..bye" now slumping down on the couch again he sighs as he turns to see that Elena fell asleep sitting up.

"That girl, she acts like me a bit" he said smiling to himself before placing his big coat on her for cover as he laid on the other end of the couch since he was too tired to get in bed.

"Night…Elena"

* * *

Morning came and Nero was blinded by the sun light having to cover his eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot I have school today…oh joy" he joked weakly before trying to sit up only to feel added weight on his chet.

Looking down he sees the cute sleeping form of Elena who somehow moved to him overnight.

Nero trying to slide from under her skillfully but to his avail she sensed his shuffling causing her to wake up.

"Onii-sama" she whispered while yawning right after causing him to sigh in defeat before rubbing the top of her head.

"it's times like this where we say good morning…Elena"

"Goood Moorrnningg" she pronounced it as best she could earning a nod from her onii-sama

"That's right, I need to teach you times of the day since there's a morning, afternoon, evening and night" this only received a stare.

"When you see people just like Onii-sama you should always say hello first ok?" Nero asked her getting a stare again

"Ok maybe you should nod or say ok when you understand me" he said as the little girl got up before walking a few steps.

"Bbaathroomm" and that's all she had to say because Nero dashed to her while helping her to the toilet

"This is going to be a long day"

* * *

Morning came and the Shiba household were heading for Yakumo's for Tatsuya's morning training before heading to school.

"Onii-sama do you want me to slow down for you?" Miyuki asked her brother who was running fast for a human of course.

"No, don't let me slow you down Miyuki" he said as they

Now almost halfway there Miyuki swore she seen Nero go into a girl's clothing store

" _That…couldn't have been"_ Miyuki thinks before continuing on with Tatsuya toward Yakumo's place.

"Awww, she's adorable…just like her big brother, aren't you both cute together" the store clerk said as Nero bought Elena some things especially shoes and pull-ups/underwear and some new clothes.

"Please come buy again…cutie" she said winking at Nero who weakly laughed it off.

"That's the last store, now I got to head over to Yakumos" he said as Elena was holding his free hand as the bags where in his other.

She also was changed into some new clothes he bought her. She had a cute silver hair clip like Mayumi with a black sundress, white socks and black shoes.

"Omg…look how cute they are!" Nero continued to hear, as it was ok at first but got kind of old.

"Ok shortcut time" now picking Elena up he uses his superhuman speed to make it to Yakumos quicker not even knowing Elena was smiling enjoying the ride.

Now reaching the temple he walks up the steps to see the bald man waiting for him before spotting the little girl.

"Well I'll be, she's the splitting image of you Nero" Yakumo said waving at the little girl who suddenly hid behind Nero's leg.

"Aww…don't dump me on the first date young lady" Yakumo teased before looking at Nero who motioned he wanted to talk

"Alright everyone please watch over Nero's sister carefully" Yakumo entrusted the others who bowed

"Hai, sensei"

Now telling Yakumo what happened he gained a more serious face while actually opening his eyes.

"So they're at it again trying to revived Ignus…these guys are consistent"

"You could say that" Nero said before yawning a bit

* * *

Now making it to the temple, Tatsuya and Miyuki enter through the doors finding the monks having their normal morning training.

Tatsuya now walking to the center gaining their attention, while Miyuki stayed behind to watch her brother practice from a distance.

Quietly waiting she was thinking many things in her head, one being what happened between Nero and Erika yesterday.

" _I need to stop thinking about what happened yesterday, I can't stop feeling upset. I know by the end of today I'll be fine"_ Miyuki said trying to convince herself

Suddenly feeling something grabbing her school dress she jolts before looking down into the most adorable blue eyes she has ever seen in her life.

Small little hand gripping her dress, pretty white hair, all these things made Miyuki's face heat up tenfold but what sealed the deal is what happened next.

"Onee-chan" Miyuki's heart flat lined

"KAWAIII!" she yelled bending down not caring about her school dress getting dirty, hugging the little girl and hard

Pulling back to look at her she had those cute cheeks, so Miyuki rubbed hers against the girls

"You...are so adorable" she said as the girl gripped some of her hair

"Onee-chan, pretty hair" Miyuki had to get away from this girl she was too cute, if she didn't she would most likely die from her heart bursting.

But now remembering something, she takes a good look at the girl who is obviously a foreigner, she had…white hair…white hair…wait!

"White hair, blue eyes, European features just like someone…" Miyuki said aloud as Tatsuya finished with the monks and turned to see his sister with a small girl.

"Miyuki who is that?" he asked walking over before taking in her features

"Onii-sama" the little girl said as she saw Nero and Yakumo returning from their chat.

"Elena…" he said softly, and then he saw Miyuki holding her hand as they made eye contact again

"Look Onii-sama" the girl said before pointing up to Miyuki

"Onee-sama" she stated causing Miyuki to turn blood red while Tatsuya looked shocked and so did Nero.

"E…Elena…where did you get that idea?" Miyuki asked flustered as her eyes looked up at Nero before her free hand grabbed her cheek that felt hot.

"Onii-sama and Onee-sama" little Elena said reaching for Nero's hand as well, making it too much for Miyuki to handle.

"Nero, you had a sister?" Tatsuya asked eyeing the situation carefully

"Yea isn't she cute, but she's really shy" Nero answered with confidence before turning to Yakumo nodding his head.

"Shouldn't you guys be on your way to school?" the bald ninja said as he reminded them

"Your right…" Nero now kneeling down to the girl

"Elena...I promise I'll be back after school ok?" Nero said gaining a cute 'ok' from the girl

Miyuki and Nero waving to her while they are about to leave but…she starts to cry.

"Onee-sama…Onii-sama…wwhhhhhhaa" Elena crying now as Miyuki moved with great speed to the girl before hugging her as her face was aflame.

"It's ok Elena…Onee-sama and Onii-sama will see you when we get back ok…so don't cry" Miyuki said softly soothing the crying girls aching heart.

"Because when you cry…I feel like crying…so be strong for Onee-sama ok?" she asked getting a nod from the little girl as Nero was speechless at how easy she made it look.

Tatsuya was beyond shocked at this point…Miyuki just admitted to being Nero's sister's Onee-sama the first day, no period. Yea she was ridiculously cute but he feels she did too much.

Now leaving Nero and Miyuki wave to Elena one last time getting her to gently wave back making Miyuki's face heat up again before looking at Nero only increasing her temperature

"Miyuki" strangely it was not Tatsuya's voice it was Nero's, and this would be the first time she had ever heard him say her name.

It sounded right and honest, even sincere, making her look to him in a slight daze

"Thank you…really" was all he said but he was just walking, looking straight ahead but the way he said those words made her heart stop.

Tatsuya was feeling uncomfortable now, never has his sister acted this way with any male. Therefore, he would not normally have to worry about it, but Nero Angelo was a different thing all together.

"I…its fine you don't have to thank me" she said unsure of her choice of words

"I don't have to…but I want to, your amazing Miyuki…" he said to her and that was all she heard even though he continued

"It took me longer than that to get her to stop crying" he said but looked to see Miyuki was boiling over in her own world

"Me…he said I'm amazing.." she said with steam coming off her head to the point Nero thought something was wrong so doing the worst thing he possibly could in this situation, touches her for head

"Miyuki you're burning up" he said, as his face was so close to hers, Miyuki now having those reality verse dream versions of Nero as he talked to her.

But before she overloaded and fainted Tatsuya grabbed gently on Miyuki's shoulder before pulling her away from Nero's hand earning a 'eep' out of her.

"Angelo-san, I think you were making Miyuki feel uncomfortable, please be more aware" Tatsuya said causing Nero to look at him then at Miyuki who looked at her brother worriedly.

"Onii-sama…Its fine…" she said trying to calm her protective brother down

"Tatsuya/Miyuki" the heard a familiar voice turning to see Mayumi running toward then while waving their way.

"Mayumi-san" both Tatsuya and Miyuki said while Nero just watched as the girl approached also looking his way.

"Angelo-san what a surprise seeing you around, this must be a fateful day indeed" Mayumi still wearing her closed eye smile.

"It's good to see you too president" Nero said in his normal tone causing the girl to frown before stalking up to him.

"You know what, I was letting it slide but now I can't take it anymore" hands on her hips as she looked up into his eyes

"What's your deal anyway? Out of everyone how come you won't talk to me?" Maymui asked now poking his stomach since she was so short compared to him.

This earned a sigh from the devil, he then places his hand on her head surprising her.

"Mayumi…I'm Sorry"

"Whaa…but you.." Mayumi started to speak but the soft apologetic look he was giving her made her blush before she quickly backed away out of his hand before twirling the bottom of her hair.

Miyuki of course frowned at this gesture, as Tatsuya did not miss it.

"I…its fine I suppose…so let's start over ok?" now holding her hand out to him

"Hello my name is Mayumi Saegusa, it's nice to meet you" now holding a true smile unlike her forced ones from before.

"Nero Angelo, nice to meet you" he said kindly only making someone frown again.

Miyuki was unsure how to feel about the exchange, but she knew they were just reintroducing themselves to one another but…It still didn't mean she was one hundred percent ok with the closeness all of a sudden.

Squeezing her bag, she seemed frustrated again, only until she saw Nero look at her before smiling causing her face to flush again.

"I think we should start heading for school before we are deemed late" Tatsuya said in his bland voice causing Miyuki to refocus.

"You're right Onii-sama, we shouldn't be late" she stated before Mayumi walked on Tatsuya's side while discussing things with them and Nero walked next to Miyuki who sent the male sneaky glances every once in a while on the way there.

The group finally made it to school finding Erika, Mizuki, Honoka her friend and Shiemi talking near the entrance. Erika noticing them turns and looks at the group before spotting the head of white hair she was looking for.

"Hey Nero want to walk to class with us?" she said as all five girls approached the group

"Do I have a choice?" he asked joking a bit as he walked toward her group

"Um…I would also like to walk with you all to class, if that's ok" Miyuki said as everyone looked at her

"But Miyuki your classes are on the opposite side from ours" Erika said not reading the girls true reasons behind it.

"I…well…I don't have to go straight to class at this moment anyway so…" she looked down while speaking, but she was stopped by a hand cupping her chin lifting her head to meet their eyes

"It's fine…you don't have to explain, if you truly want to come…then come with us Miyuki" Nero said in his soft voice causing Mizuki, Shiemi and Honoka to blush from the romantic scene while Miyuki was three shades past red at this point.

Tatsuya narrowing his eyes at the increased closeness Nero somehow gained with his little sister.

"Sorry Miyuki but that's not possible right now since we need to go to visit president Mayumi's council room" Tatsuya said slightly crushing her fantasy.

"Oh…silly me, your right onii-sama" sounding a little sad but she quickly straightens up

"Maybe next time then" Shiemi said to her as Miyuki nodded her head

"Yea we'll see you at lunch ok Miyuki" Erika said as they waved before splitting up.

Honoka and her friend giving their goodbyes before leaving to go to class also.

Miyuki looking in the direction they went before a hand touched her shoulder

"Miyuki…it will be alright, let's go" Tatsuya said as they followed Mayumi toward her head quarters.

"Hai onii-sama" Miyuki said softly before taking one last glance in the white devil's direction

"Nero"

 **Ending**

 **(Sora) by Uverworld**

* * *

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Yayy! Ok this was a fic I just had to do, I love Nero and I think Miyuki is so cute**_

 _ **For all those wondering, yes Nero's ability is Accelerators from (To Aru Majustu no Index)**_

 _ **His Katana devilarm Belmont gives Nero complete control over all gravity like Fujitora from One Piece.**_

 _ **Plus if you don't know her Yu-mira from God of High school is insanely powerful. She is at least a continent buster or a half planet buster**_

 _ **Nero's outfit at the airport to Japan was based off of Aiden's from Korean comic Action Idols.**_

 _ **Also I hope you like the new uniforms and class I made (Stems) I thought to make this because Even though Blooms are better than Weeds each have Stems that are beneath them. But Stems should not be underestimated because beautiful flowers to even ugly weeds need the support of a strong stem to keep them stable. I thought of that pretty cool huh?**_

 _ **Anyway I bet a lot of you thought this was a Harem or a ErikaxNero story but it's really MiyukixNero unless people convince me otherwise.**_

 _ **Those of you wondering about Kyrie, dont worry i have my reasons.**_

 _ **I actually don't know why I had Nero ignore Mayumi in the beginning since I think she an ok character but yeah…**_

 _ **Shiemi moriyama is from (Ao no Exorcist) and is Nero's classmate and friend**_

 _ **Tsukuyomi Komoe is from (To Aru Majutsu no Index) and is Nero's homeroom teacher**_

 _ **I hope you all like the plot I have going, more will be revealed next chapter of course**_

 _ **Elena is a Oc I just winged for the story but she will be really important later so don't worry, if anyone knows my writing I have a reason for everything I do.**_

 _ **Also before anyone asks, yes the grammar for Elena's words seem bad. But that was the point remember she is still learning how to talk properly so its not that I made errors, it was supposed to be like that.**_

 _ **Big fight next chapter so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Again I thank you all for reading my stories, I love you guys and hope life is treating you well.**_

 _ **Until next time, Ja Mata ne!**_


	2. The Truth

I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei because if I did Nero would be in a whole lot more Anime crossovers. Plus he's like one of my favorite characters ever!

* * *

OK! This is my opening that I made. To get the full affect of it please listen to the song while you read. I also put the time zones in the opening to tell you which sound starts where.

If you can Listen while you read!

PS the full song is amazing, my favorite song actually, but it would take too long to make and opening for the full song lol.

* * *

 **Opening**

 **(The Truth)-Uverworld**

 **0:00-0:17- Imagine Nero standing on a hillside as the wind blew, with his hands in his pockets as the camera slowly closes in on him before entering the pupil of his right eye.**

 **0:17-0:23- The camera now zooms back out slowly and the hill he was on is covered in fire and trees are knocked over around him. Then the title of Devil may cry covers the screen.**

 **0:23-0:43-Nero is walking through the event's of his life up in till recently before the flashbacks of him and Dante fighting, before Credo and then Sanctus appear.**

 **0:44-0:56-The scene flashes to Nero and Dante who seemed to be engaged with killing demons together while a crow watches over them before it flies away in the sky.**

 **0:57-1:02-The scene changes to the crow who flew over Trish as she was now standing on a cliff near the ocean as the wind blew through her hair.**

 **1:03-1:07-Lady is now standing next to Trish as her hair also moved in the wind while they both look at the horizon.**

 **1:07-1:11-The scene now shows a valley full of flowers as Elena was looking toward the camera with a tear running down her face before a big demonic hand reached out trying to grab her.**

 **1:12-1:15-The scene switches to Miyuki who is in the same field Elena once was. Her back is facing the camera while the wind blew her hair strongly. She then turns around to face the viewer, while there was something on her chest glowing before the everything around her started to burn.**

 **1:15-1:20-Nero wore a calm expression as he dodged a gravity blade from the demon Belmont while back flipping before swinging Red Queen causing fire to cover the screen.**

 **1:20-1:25-Nero now using his arm to swipe away the fire as he used Belmont to now attack a black cloaked figure, who jumped over his attack before shooting fire at him. Now landing before reaching out to grab him as the camera zooms into the figure's green eyes.**

 **1:26-1:33-The camera then zooms out from another pair of blue eyes as this figure was also clad in a black cloak as they now turned away from the camera before walking away.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **The Truth**

* * *

The events of late seemed to be escalating and our white haired devil was not the only one who noticed something going on. Currently at the Yotsuba residence, a very uneasy informant stalked their way to the main room of the mansion.

"I bring important news!" the speaker said as they were dressed in a black tuxedo with shades to match

"Speak" a feminine soft voice said but it also held power behind it almost demanding respect

"My lady, we have found there to me more strange activity that occurred near the Takomo warehouse. Our teams have been investigating and have been told that strange earthquakes were repeatedly occurring" The speaker said causing the woman to sip her tea

"Hmm, was this the work of a supernatural being?" the female asked almost calmly

"We are not certain milady, but what we can say is that someone not to far seen a strange light that caught their attention. They said once they got close enough to see they came across what looks to be a white haired male" the messenger said causing the woman's hand to twitch as some of her tea spilt on the floor as she sat up straighter.

"I…is this true…where was this information given?" she asked hastily as she strangely wore the face of hope or relief.

"Well we have…" but the man was cut off by another who ran in the room.

"Milady, we have been given a picture though his face isn't clear. But it is of the supposed white haired male" the new informant said as this caused the woman to stand from her chair

"Bring it to me...I need to confirm something" she demanded as if this was something she dreamed of.

"Hai, Maya-sama" now stepping up to the now introduced Maya who was an extremely beautiful woman with long dark violet hair and violet eyes, cream colored soft skin and lushes lips.

Now handing her the photo of said male she blushes but it was for many different reasons but then she realizes something.

"This can't be you after all these years can it…Dante? How long have I waited to see you again" See said dazzlingly before shaking her head

"It can't be, that was at least 20 years ago. Then who could…" she said before her eyes widen as she remembered something.

Dante's image covering Nero's in the photo. As she was now reminded of someone a long time ago

"This boy…there's no mistaking it, he's the son of T…"

* * *

Dante was now at his shop finishing up on tuning his dual pistols Ebony and Ivory while accompanied by a blonde haired vixen.

"Dante" Trish said looking up from her magazine before placing it down and walking toward his newly bought desk thanks to someone.

"What's up?"

"Why haven't you ever told Nero yet?" she asked with mild seriousness as she folded her arms while leaning on his desk

This question actually caused Dante to sigh before scratching his head before placing his Ebony pistol down and gaining a serious demeanor.

"Because I didn't think he was ready to know yet. After all there are something's that are better left unsaid"

"But you know he deserves to know, I know he was an orphan because of certain circumstances. But you can't hold him back forever. Trust me its better you tell him yourself then for him to find out some other way" Trish said as he also became more serious.

"Yeah…I sometimes think about that too" Dante said before running a hand over his head before sitting up straight

"He should know about…his mother and father," Trish said only increasing the devils guilt

Dante looked to be deep in thought as he listened to Trish's words

"I would have said something to him but it wasn't my place to do so" she said making Dante get out of his chair to stand up and walk to a picture frame that had a picture of Dante, Trish, Lady and Nero together as they seemed to be in a group photo.

But that wasn't the reason why he grabbed that picture since he views that every day. The real reason was because of the secret photo behind their group picture.

As he pulled it from behind, he looks at it as there was 3 women and 2 males present.

In the picture was him of course with a Japanese man with dark hair and light purple eyes. While one beautiful female had dark midnight blue hair and light red eyes also Japanese. While it seems she had a twin sister who had dark violet hair and purple eyes.

However, the last female had jet-black long hair and light blue eyes with Latin features as they all seemed to be in their early twenties.

As he continued to look at photo, Trish got off the desk and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This is the responsibility of us adults Dante. We cannot run away from our problems forever" she said only gaining a sigh out of him

"You know her the one with the black hair; she is Nero's biological mother. This picture was taken a little bit before Vergil decided to go rouge leaving his family as well" Dante said before walking back to his desk taking a seat.

"Her name was Terrezza…Zoldyck"

"Nero's mother was also half demon like me and my brother. But she comes from a powerful clan notorious for their title" he said as Trish also heard of them but wanted the whole story.

"The demons of Malice" he said with a serious voice as he closed his eyes to lean in his chair.

"Her family is known for their unmatched skills in the art of killing, they earned a living working in the shadows. She was raised in the house of assassins"

"You noticed it too didn't you? When Nero gets angry some of her demonic energy starts to surface. But there's something about Nero's demonic energy that also reminds me of you" Dante said as Trish looked slightly taken aback but she also knew of the feeling Dante spoke of.

"I've came across some from her family, and without a doubt they are the real deal. They have excellent control over their enormous reserves of demonic energy"

"Nero's mother Terrezza, told me that she can see the auras and life force of living things. Her families control over their demonic energy is so great that they can use even their very aura around them as a weapon"

"She didn't want to tell all her clans secrets so that's all I know, aside from Nero's somehow using Nen without fully grasping his mother's genes"

"You mean he doesn't realize what he's done?" Trish added with slight surprise causing the devil-slaying veteran to nod.

"It must have forced it's self out to grant him the power he desired. It seems that Nero's devil magic is unconsciously linked to his mother's blood related powers" he finished

"Then how did she die if she could be so terrifying?" Trish asked interested

"Because she was…betrayed"

"Betrayed…by who?"

"By those she felt she could trust" Dante said

"Before Nero was born her friend also gave birth to two children her latest was a girl. A month after Terrezza was sent undercover by the organization only to be murdered in cold blood while years before my other friend was kidnapped because of an inside spy" this news shocked Trish as she knew the only way someone can kill a person that powerful was to get them to drop their guard.

"You mean…."

"Yeah, they threatened the life of her child and used that to kill her. Yakumo leaked me on what happened; truthfully, I wanted to kill all of them who betrayed my friends. They contacted us and apologized for our loss but me and my friends knew they were set up" Dante's said as his eyes seemed cold

"Who was it…who was the one that was kidnapped?" she asked

"You see the woman in the photo with the dark purple hair and violet eyes" this made Trish look while nodding

"Her name was…Maya…Yotsuba, though she survived her kidnapping she still suffered emotional distress which caused trouble between her and her twin sister…Miya Shiba" Dante said Maya's name with a distant look in his eye that Trish didn't miss but decided to push it aside for now

"Maya…Yotsuba?" Trish said as if she could recall that name before

"Yea I know you have heard of the ' **Devil of the Far East'** " he said as Trish's eyes widened as she was about to speak

However, that was soon interrupted by the store bell ringing causing both to look toward the door making Dante wear a slight smirk.

"Well it's good to see you old friend what brings you here to America..." Dante said pausing as the man was the one form the photo he showed Trish not too long ago

"Tatsurou Shiba" Dante said as the man gave him a slight smile

"It's been too long hasn't it Dante..."

* * *

As Miyuki, Mayumi and Tatsuya reached the student council room they entered meeting some new faces

Mari the short black haired female Tatsuya remembers but the other two caught his eye

One was a girl with short orange/brown hair and green eyes, as she seemed to be the smallest in the group. While the other had dark teal colored hair and red eyes.

"Come in you two, welcome to my den" Mayumi said jokingly

"Mayumi where have you been?" Mari asked as she noticed the siblings with her and that Mayumi seemed to be in better spirits compared to the last two days

"I was walking to school this morning and happened to run into Miyuki-san, Tatsuya-san and Nero-san" she said as she hummed causing Mari to look confused.

"I know Tatsuya and Miyuki from yesterday but who is Nero?" she asked since she only heard Nero's last name

"Ohhh…you mean Angelo-kun, you know...tall, handsome with white hair, blue eyes" she said causing Miyuki's hand and eye to twitch from adding the kun suffix to his name.

Mari on the other hand started to blush madly as this was not missed by the rest of the room as her friend put her on blast.

"Heeeeeh…Maarriii…how do you think Nao-san would feel if he found out your blushes belonged to another guy?" Mayumi asked causing Mari to have whiplash with her blush increasing ten fold

"Y…YOU L…LEAVE NAO OUT OF THIS!" she yelled flustered and embarrassed as she stuttered her first words

Miyuki now had a frown, as she clearly knew where this was going

" _Mari-san has a boyfriend, so why is she…"_ Miyuki thought as her frown increased

"Um…excuse me" Miyuki trying to change the subject and quickly as she stepped forward and bowed to her upperclassmen

This gained looks of surprise while also admiring her beauty as Miyuki and Tatsuya then came and took seats at the table

"We have already introduced ourselves but just in case, sitting next to me is our treasurer, Suzune Ichihara aka Rin"

"You're the only one who ever calls me Rin, President" Suzune said almost uninterested

"You should know the girl next to her right? That's Mari Watanabe, chairman of the disciplinary committee"

"Then there's our secretary, Azusa Nakajo, aka A-chan"

"President…I beg you, please don't call me A-chan in front of the underclassmen! I have a reputation to maintain, too, you know!" the girl Azusa said cutely

"And along with Hanzo, our vice president, that's our student council this semester"

"Although I'm not a member" Mari said cheekily

"Ms. Watanabe?" Miyuki suddenly asked

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Did you make that boxed lunch by yourself?"

"Yes…I did, is that a big surprise?" Mari asked

"No…not at all" Miyuki defended not trying to be rude

"We can tell by your hands whether or not you cook on a regular basis" Tatsuya said as this caused Mari to withdraw her hands blushing lightly

"I know, Brother! Why don't we start bringing our own box lunches too? Miyuki asked happily

"That does sound appealing…but I don't know where we would be able to be alone"

"You sound more like lovers than siblings" Suzune said causing Tatsuya to think about it

"Do we? Well, I do admit…that it has crossed my mind before. That if only we weren't blood related, I would want her as my lover" Tatsuya said with a small smile toward Miyuki causing her and the others to blush

"Needless to say, I'm joking" he said suddenly causing Miyuki and surprisingly Azusa to look disappointed.

After the little fiasco, Mari boldly tried to nominate Tatsuya as one of the discipline committee while Miyuki agreed as did Mayumi. After realizing he was pretty much defeated, he let it go for now and went to his classes knowing he would return later.

* * *

At the same time at the temple, Elena and Yakumo were inside sitting at his table working on something the little girl asked to make for her brother and sister. Yakumo somehow found an old magical pendant that can split into two pieces. The ones that wore them would be bound by fate forever. Or that was at least the tale he was always told, which was half-true.

"I want to give these to onii-sama and onee-sama" she said as the silver pendant shined with its beautiful glossy finish.

"And I'm sure they will love it little one" Yakumo said with his smile before sensing something.

"Elena honey, go show the others the gift you want to give your brother and sister ok?" Yakumo said as the girl smiled brightly before hastily running while showing all the monks her present.

When Yakumo hears she was busy with the others he pulls out two kunai knives and throws them extremely fast out the window as he heard the quick yelp of something in the nearby trees before it fell and hit the ground lifeless.

Looking out he spots 2 demons that looked like **Hell Pride** demons's,while his kunai was implanted in their skulls. Slowly they started to turn to ash as the wind blew the rest of their remains away causing Yakumo to gain a serious expression.

"It seems I need to start placing more runes around the temple, just to be on the safe side" he says to himself as he then quickly turns back to his playful nature while joining the others.

* * *

Nero was in class learning about spell activation and how it is important to get every sequence right or the spell will always fail. But he didn't care much about that since he already seen most demons do everything and beyond that this school was teaching.

After class, Nero was walking to his next period class as he thought about the events of yesterday and today.

"Hey you!" Nero heard someone say to him as he turned around to find the same brown haired male that was with Mayumi the other day but Nero didn't know that since they never met personally.

"What?"

"You're that Stem who was giving madam President a hard time. I won't forgive you for that" he said making Nero raise his eye brow slightly amused

"Didn't you know we already made up?" Nero said causing the male to misunderstand what the white devil meant.

"W…what insolence, you dare taint lady Mayumi's good name in such a way…unforgivable" he said as Nero just stared blankly at the guy

"I, Hattori Gyobu, challenge you to a duel for lady Mayumi's affection" Hattori said pointing at Nero with determination clearly in his eye's

"Where are you going with this? And who said anything about me and Mayumi having a thing?" Nero stated while looking at the boys finger.

"Don't try to escape…you shall be punished for even making her feel so upset"

"Seriously, just let me go alright, I'm going to be late to my next class if we sit here and chat all day"

"I refuse to let you get away with this Nero Angelo. I will win Mayumi's affection and embarrass you as much as I can in the process. Come to the Student Council room after classes, unless you are afraid a Stem like yourself will be utterly shamed by a higher ranking bloom like myself" Hattori said as Nero was now faking to dig for earwax in his ear showing he wasn't interested…at all.

"I'll wait…and you better show…Zero" Hattori said as he mocked Nero nickname as the Handsome Zero he attained before walking off as Nero looked at his back bored as his expression slightly changed to annoyed

"Who's the one that's going to embarrass who?"

* * *

The scene now changes to Miyuki and Tatsuya heading back to the Student Council room. Tatsuya could on think how he does not fit in with this kind of thing while Miyuki was thinking about earlier and how Tatsuya hurt her feelings by joking this morning about his love for her.

" _Onii-sama was so mean joking about my feelings like that…but"_ she thought now looking at his back as he walked before peering out the window as the sun was setting.

" _I wonder what Nero is doing?"_ she asked as her eyes suddenly shot wide as she remembered one important factor

"Onii-sama we need to hurry so we can head back!" Miyuki said hastily causing Tatsuya to give her a look

"Why what's the rush?"

"Because…I told Elena I would see her again once I was done at school. She's probably worried sick" she said as Tatsuya looked at Miyuki's troubled state.

"Its fine this shouldn't take long" he said to her as he noticed they reached the door to the Council room now opening it.

Everyone from earlier was present but the male Hattori was gazing out of the window with his hands behind his back almost as if he was waiting for something.

"Its Tatsuya"

"Its Miyuki"

"Ah welcome back you two"

Hattori on the other hand seemed to be in a really bad mood as he now turned around while giving Tatsuya a cold gaze

" _Nero Angelo you better show up…"_ Hattori thought as he took most of his anger out on Tatsuya now that he seen him

Making his way to the siblings he completely ignores Tatsuya and greets Miyuki

"Hello Miyuki Shiba, I am Vice president Hattori Gyobu, welcome to the Student Council" Hattori said angering Miyuki since she didn't like how he disrespected her brother by ignoring him.

She still bowed to show she was at least respectful

"Well should we get started then A-chan?" Mayumi asked gaining a nod from the dark amber haired girl

"We should also get going" Mari said causing Tatsuya to look slightly confused

"Go where?"

"To the Discipline Committee of course, it will be easier if you see how it's done in person" Mari said as she headed for the door only to be stopped by the voice of Hattori

"Ms. Watanabe, please wait a moment"

"What is it Vice President Hattori Gyobushojo Hanzo?" she asked causing the male to blush out of embarrassment

"Please don't call me that anymore, my name is just Hattori Gyobu here" he tried to defend

"Anyway I don't feel he deserves to be a part of the discipline committee especially since he is a mere Weed. Also a Weed has never been able to enter into the committee period why change that now?" he asked

"You know it's forbidden to refer course 2 and 3 students as Weeds and Stems. You have some nerve, uttering that word in front of me" Mari said in a professional manner

"Sugar coating it won't do any good; a Weed will always be a Weed. While a Stem will always and only be a Stem, after all they cannot handle it since their skills are inferior" Hattori said angering Miyuki further.

"It's true that we usually wouldn't do this but in this case it's for a good reason since Tatsuya has the ability to read activation spells. I will not sit here and let the committee I lead continue to discriminate because of one's rank" Mari said causing Hattori to suck his tongue in annoyance before turning to Mayumi

"President, as Vice President, I am against appointing Tatsuya Shiba to the Discipline Committee. A Course 2 or 3 student lacking magical power would be in over their heads on the Discipline Committee" Hattori said making Miyuki unstable to the point she couldn't take his berating any longer.

"Now wait a minute, it's true that my brothers practical test scores were sub-par, but only because his skills were incompatible with the method of assessment! In actual battle, my brother would never lose to anyone"

"A true magician is able to adapt to what they are provided and engage in any situation accordingly. You saying your brother can do all those things will not change the fact he is still the status of a Weed Ms. Shiba. Please refrain from using your clouded judgment." Hattori said as this put Miyuki more on the offensive

"I'm sorry, but what I said is not my clouded judgment. Its true Onii-sama can't be defeated in combat…" but she was suddenly stopped by Tatsuya who proceeded next to Hattori

"Vice President Hattori, I challenge you to a duel" Tatsuya said calmly but Hattori was enraged

"How dare you, you are just a mere reserve"

"It's not about me, it's about my sisters words that you accused of being false. I will not let you make her into a liar" Tatsuya said calmly but he was a little upset

"What is it with you Weeds and Stems getting so bold anyway?" not receiving a quick enough answer he agrees

"Fine, have it your way" only for someone to knock on the Council door

"Who is it?" Mayumi asked curious as said person opened the door walking in

"Its Nero" the white haired teen said gaining different looks from everyone

Azusa finally meeting the person Mari claimed was a foreigner, but she had no idea he was so handsome with his white hair and blue eyes. Suzune who usually doesn't make many facial expressions, face was covered in a pink hue as she took in the handsome devils appearance. But to her it wasn't just how good looking he was, no…it was also because of how well he carried himself, almost as if he oozed charisma. Mari's eyes were wide as her blush randomly chose to hop on her face again only increasing as she seemed to fidget with her gown a bit unconsciously.

Mayumi had a confused look on her face as she wondered what brought him around.

Miyuki was no better than Mari as she was blushing as well but also wondered what Nero was doing here in the first place. But then, an idea of why popped into her head and sent her into over drive.

" _Maybe…could he have come to walk home with me?"_ she asked a little hopeful as her blush increased

Hattori's features on the other hand turned from angry to a cocky smirk as he finally got another one of his prey in the same room.

"Angelo-kun what are you doing here?" Mayumi asked as everyone listened in

"You know that is a good question, Hottori-san why am I here?" Nero said looking dead at the cause of his wasted time causing the boy to flush and stumble his words.

"W…well…y…you see…" he said as his gaze drifted to Mayumi who was still looking at Nero but instead of confusion like before he could swear he saw her unconsciously lick her lips causing his hate for Nero to skyrocket.

"Nero, I will defeat you but first…I need to teach this reserve a lesson" he said causing the others to look to Hattori as the boy left to prepare for his two birds one stone win.

Leaving Nero with the others as he now noticed the intense atmosphere until someone caught him off guard.

"Whoa…you're so handsome, you're a foreigner right, where from?" Azusa asked excitedly causing Nero to rub his neck

"I'm from America" he stated gaining starry eyes from the girl as Suzune also came to ask him some questions of her own.

"By the way I'm Azusa Nakajou and this is Suzune Ichihara, it's nice to meet you," she said as they gave him a quick bow

"Nero Angelo, and likewise" he said as he was bombarded with questions while the others looked at how he calmly and effectively answered all the questions casually.

Miyuki again feeling some type of way, made her way up to Nero as his gaze drifted to her, she stood as close to him as she could without making contact as if the gesture would tell the other girls to **back off** as she also wore her forced smile.

"Miyuki" Nero spoke softly as his soothing voice caused her to drop her behavior and look up into his intoxicating ocean colored eyes, as her face seemed to brighten each second since his face somehow had (them sparkles). From her imaginary point of view, he had a look of longing while looking deep into her eyes.

"Nero….I.."

"Nero, why is the Vice President challenging you?" Tatsuya cut in causing the room to quiet down, as they also wanted to hear. This only earned a sigh from the male as he ran a hand through his silky hair.

"I don't know the whole reason, but he seems to think me and the president have a thing going on" Nero said while instantly killing Miyuki's blush, while the others started to blush including Mayumi

"Oh my…he does, does he?" Mayumi asked while covering her cheeks with her hands since she felt them heating up. But suddenly the temperature in the room started to drop courtesy of a jealous Shiba.

Tatsuya feeling his sister's stress, places a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him as he shook his head deflating her jealous emotions.

" _It was just a misunderstanding, I…why am I overreacting…and why are they crowded around him?"_ Miyuki said to herself, as she had been hit with the affects of one would call jealousy. (Them feels)

* * *

After that whole ordeal and Tatsuya went to fetch his equipment to at least look prepared even though he knew he wouldn't need it. Miyuki now felling guilty that her brother got into this big mess because of her. As they arrived, they found everyone from earlier, as Hattori seemed to be burning holes in Nero's soul with his eyes.

Said male was leaning against the wall in what seemed to be conversation with Mayumi and Azusa, while Suzune and Mari made sure everything was ready.

Now standing across from each other everyone seemed interested except Nero, who now felt he wasted his time coming period, since he knew Tatsuya would win.

"For this fight no lethal attack are allowed, weapons and hand to hand combat are prohibited…do you two understand the rules?" she asked as both males nodded showing they understood the rules.

"BEGIN!"

"All I have to do is place my force rune underneath his feet while he is distracted" Hattori said as he put in his C.A.D activation code, while Nero on the other hand was mentally counting how long it will take Tatsuya to finish him off

Tatsuya now bending slightly before moving at sonic speed dashing behind Hattori only for said male to look shocked before something went through his body causing him to hit the ground unconscious.

This of course surprised everyone but Nero and Miyuki

"And…it's over...how...lame" Nero said bored as the outcome was clear even though he could admit that Tatsuya had some decent speed for a human.

"What was that?" Mari asked surprised before looking at the standing male

"W…winner Tatsuya Shiba" this caused joy to be seen on Miyuki's face since her onii-sama proved he was the best (cough).

Mari and the others started to question Tatsuya about his abilities and if he used acceleration magic while Hattori was knocked out. As Tatsuya explained himself and other things Nero was currently listening to what the Shiba said carfully. However, Hattori woke up not too much longer.

"Practical scores are based on casting speed, length and complexity of the sequences, and the sequences power to rewrite the information of the target" Hattori said now holding his head still drowsy.

"I see…you were right that the test measured your abilities incorrectly" he said before Mayumi came over

"Are you alright, Hanzo-kun?" she asked causing said male to quickly stand like nothing happened

"I'm perfectly fine" he answered causing Nero to snort

"It's too late, everyone already saw you get knocked out" Nero said with his eyes close, which only angered Hattori but he ingrored the jab for now turning to Miyuki

"Shiba-san…"

"Yes?"

"I…apologize for accusing you of playing favorites. I was the one with poor judgment, forgive me" now bowing to her showing his guilt which gave her a smile as she too bowed.

"I should also apologize for speaking out against you …please forgive me"

Hattori taking a quick look back to Tatsuya who looked as bland as ever but still calm, then his vision traveled to Nero who seemed he did not want to even be there.

"Angelo-san, even though I have gained respect for Shiba-san, I still loath you. And I won't be satisfied until I have defeated you with my own hands" Hattori said as everyone was quiet while Tatsuya closed his eyes now as he knew what the outcome would be if they both fought. While Miyuki now frowned again since Hattori went from one person she cared for, to the next.

"Us fighting...would be pointless" Nero said as calm as ever

"Are you running away from a fight?"

"That's some pretty big words for someone who just got knocked out. But even then…"

Nero's gaze went to Tatsuya

"If you can't beat Tatsuya…then fighting me is completely out of the question" Nero stated while gaining looks from everyone as he just turned to make his way out of the room to finish whatever else he had to do before going home.

Everyone else was quiet, while Miyuki and Tatsuya knew what Nero meant especially after what he did that morning.

"What does he mean…is he looking down on me?" Hattori asked enraged as he gripped his fists tightly while looking at the door Nero was walking to.

"Nero-kun where are you going?" Mayumi asked as she looked at his retreating form

"Sorry president, but I need to go…after all, this dumb big brother has to go pick up his little sister in a little bit" Nero said before leaving causing Mayumi to pout cutely since she wants him to call her by her first name.

Miyuki also remembered she was to go visit the girl before heading home.

"Even though Nero could have said it in a nicer way Vice President. He has been trained in martial arts like myself. When he said that, he was trying to tell you that the outcome of the battle would have been the same result. Meaning he felt it was a pointless situation to enter into" Tatsuya said as the others held shock while even Hattori had a bead of sweat travel down his face.

"My sensei Yakumo told me that Nero can be even as good as me when it comes to hand to hand combat" Tatsuya said hating to admit it. But even Miyuki looked a little surprised since Tatsuya never said anything to her about this bit of information.

"Onii-sama…your saying?" Miyuki asked while gaining a nod from Tatsuya

"Yeah, Nero's abilities are above that of the Stem ranking he has. So like me the test failed him based on his inability to perform the required assessments. Which I'm certain lead to him failing his tests" he finished as this shocked them even more on the regards of the mysterious handsome devil.

* * *

After that Tatsuya went to the discipline committee room while he meet some of the members and afterward he was told to come back in the morning so his real job could start.

Miyuki was now waiting for her brother outside, before she saw Nero and the blonde girl Shiemi come from the main building. He seemed to be smiling a little, as Shiemi also seemed to be smiling with her cheeks flushed a bit. Talking about what? Miyuki did not know, but she just didn't like the fact that he could look so happy with another female. But that thought caused Miyuki to bring her hand to her cheek as she looked at them as realization hit her.

" _I…I couldn't be jealous could I? I…is it that I only want him to look at me like that?"_ she asked looking down at her bag blushing before looking back up to see Nero saluting goodbye to Shiemi as the girl headed home.

As he turned around his eyes meet hers and hers in his.

" _Oh no…he caught me staring again"_ Miyuki was now blushing harder for being caught yet again

Nero did not really think of it as hard as the girl was as he started to make his way over to her

"N…Nero, good evening" Miyuki said to him as he gave her a raised brow

"Miyuki it's only been 15 minutes since we last seen each other" he said, and he was right which made her blush more out of embarrassment making her look down at her hands cutely.

"Well…I…" she began but Nero just smiled softly at the girl

"Thank you...for caring anyway...Miyuki" he said in one of his most sincerest voices she has heard yet. It made the female Shiba brighten to the point her face was glowing pink while she continued to look down cutely.

"Y...you're...welcome" she said softly but Nero looking at her could see her face was boiling over so like earlier that morning, he places his hand on her forehand. But this time he places his forehand on the back of his hand making them extremely close all of a sudden while his eyes were closed so he could feel her temperature.

But this act to Miyuki was too much for her to bare as she looked at his nice soft lips and his beautiful face. The girl was starting to feel dizzy again while somehow her face color got so bright and hot to the point it looked like smoke was coming of Nero's hand.

"Whoa…Miyuki your burning up" Nero finally said now pulling back as the girls eyes were shaped like swirls as she seemed to be incoherent.

"Miyuki…" someone's voice called to her causing the girl to blink out of her stupor before she noticed it was her brother who wore an unreadable expression but she could see his vision travel to Nero who was also looking at Tatsuya.

"Angelo-san"

"Tatsuya" Nero greeted back

"Are you heading toward Yakumo's temple?" the male Shiba asked as he studied the devil near his sister since he came in around the time Nero was close to her.

"Yeah actually, but I wanted to ask if you both wanted to come too. I know if I come back alone, Elena's going to have my head" Nero joked while Tatsuya looked at him of a few seconds before closing his eyes.

"Alright let's go"

* * *

Maya currently had a lot on her mind since she was literally thinking a thousand miles a minute. Her heart was still aching from earlier this morning when she found out about the white haired young male who reminded her so much of her old lover Dante.

She couldn't help but feel warm as she wore a blush while still looking at the photo in her hand as it seemed to bring back old memories of the man she loved.

"Dante" she whispered to herself as if saying that name would let him appear before her. Deciding to now place the picture down after the 100th time she took glances at it.

She could not help the urge to meet the young male in the photo.

"He looks almost identical to him as well…he must be…" Maya said thinking about her old friend

"Terrezza, he has grown handsomely indeed" now smiling before picking up another cup of tea

"Yes, I think I'll pay him a visit sometime…" now looking down at the picture once more

"My prince…" now laughing softly to herself

* * *

On the rooftops of the city, as the sun was pretty much setting and the horizon was as beautiful as any other day. There was a person who seemed to be watching Nero, Miyuki and Tatsuya as they made their ways to Yakumo's temple.

However, the only thing is this person seemed to be a male in his early twenties with short black curly hair and green eyes.

"He's the one I've been looking for, for the past 5 years…I could feel something inside of him that feels similar to my older sister…but it feels weaker" the figure said as his emerald green eyes glowed in the night before he suddenly disappears.

* * *

Nero and the group finally made it to Yakumo's as they were greeted by the bald man.

"Ahh…your finally back, and how was school?" he asked them as he seemed to me messing with them again.

"It was…different I would say" Tatsuya said while noticing Yakumo's students were not outside

"How about you anything happen?" Nero asked as he walked up to the man who looked as goofy as ever

"Oh...just some guests dropped by is all, but other than that it wasn't bad" he said causing Miyuki to look slightly confused while Tatsuya looked more observant, but Nero knew exactly what Yakumo meant when he said that.

"Oh yeah, how many?" Nero asked playing along

"About two, but it was a very short visit" Yakumo said as he smile increased

"How was Elena while I was gone?"

"Yes, is she alright?" Miyuki now asked

"Oh she was a real treat to have. She was cheerful and kept saying how she couldn't wait for her brother and sister to return home" Yakumo said making Miyuki blush while Nero scratched his cheek.

Tatsuya for some reason looked very displeased as he looked at the two and how they seemed to feel slightly flushed, more so in Miyuki's favor.

"Where is she by the way?" Nero asked looking around

"Oh she's inside, she was actually in the middle of making something" Yakumo said as his mile increased as Nero's brow raised

"Really now, and what is it she was making exactly?" he asked only to give the white haired male the no fashion finger.

"Sorry…I can't say, I promised to keep it a secret" smile increasing while Nero's stomach started to turn

"ONII-SAMA….ONEE-SAMA YOU'RE BACK!" little Elena yelled as she ran up to Miyuki and hugged her leg before she smiled at Nero.

"Elena, onee-sama is proud that you were good and didn't cry" Miyuki said as she bent down to hug the girl back

"Did you have fun while we were gone Elena?" Nero asked as he received a happy nod from the girl as she moved out of Miyuki's embrace

"Uhhuh… and I have a secret for Onii-sama and Onee-sama" Elena said cutely as Nero looked at her and couldn't help but smile while Miyuki wanted to hug her again she was too adorable

"Onii-sama" Elena said while motioning him to move closer so that he was near her and Miyuki.

Doing so he comes a kneels down in front of her next to Miyuki who noticed the increased closeness as his wonderful smell hit her nose again.

" _He…smells so nice"_ she thought as her eyes looked at him from the side only making her blush more

"Onii-sama, Onee-sama I want to give my gift…close eyes" she said to them as Tatsuya was getting a bad feeling about this

"Ok/Alright" Miyuki and Nero said almost in harmony as they did what was asked of them.

Seconds later Elena looked at Yakumo who quietly handed the girl the two-piece pendant. Tatsuya seeing this didn't feel any uneasy force from the necklaces so he thought it was just normal.

The small girl started to place one of them on Miyuki first, as the female felt the cold touch the metal gave off but did not open her eyes to ruin the surprise.

Then she moved to her brother Nero as she placed his around his neck as well. But unknown to them, the inner piece of the pendant shinned for both of them before it died out.

"Ok…Onii-sama, Onee-sama " she said as they both opened them before looking down

Miyuki looked down at hers a gasped at who beautiful the pendant was since it was mainly silver but the middle gem was a clear crystal. While Nero looked at his as his was a dark violet color that had a missing piece which confused him.

"Oh…Elena its beautiful…onee-sama loves her gift, thank you" Miyuki said as she hugged her while Nero asked the question

"Elena, is my pendant supposed to be missing a piece?" he asked unsure only for the little girl to smile bigger and nod her head happily

"Onii-sama piece missing because Onee-sama has the other half" the girl said causing Nero to gawk while Miyuki stared to blush tenfold.

Tatsuya now regretted not stopping the exchange as he had a feeling also in his stomach

"E…Elena…you gave us…couples jewelry" Miyuki stuttered as her face was three shades past red while the little girl to smile brighter

"Mhmmm" she said before Yakumo spoke up

"The pendant Eros, Is said that those who wear each piece will be bound together forever, even through the end of time…it indeed seems to be lover jewelry" he joked the last park but it didn't help the fact Miyuki felt dizzy

Nero actually had the decency to blush this time and he usually never blushes. Miyuki was finished, like to the point if the wind blew it could defeat her

"I…don't think you realize what you gave us Elena" Nero said still a little flustered

"No…I do, Onii-sama and Onee-sama forever and ever" she said as Nero's blush deepened and Miyuki started to sway on her knees somehow before slowly falling back only to be caught by Nero. Tatsuya was already on the move when he seen his sisters lightheaded syndrome.

"Miyuki/Miyuki/Onee-sama?" they asked as Nero held her close while her eyes slowly opened to see said male looking at her with concern but to her he was making the sexy face with the eyes of longing, while his hand rested on her cheek, and his juicy lips…oh those lips.

They watched, as she seemed to be mouthing scenes to herself while wiggling in his arms before resting her hand on her cheek and puckering her lips. This was reality by the way; Miyuki was the only one daydreaming. This caused Nero, Tatsuya and Yakumo to sweat drop while Elena laughed at her onee-sama's funny gestures.

Tatsuya thinking he has seen enough comes over to Nero and retrieves the girl while shaking her out of dream world.

"AAHH…oh onii-sama, what happened?" Miyuki asked as she pretty much had her episode unconsciously making everyone but Elena sweat again as she sat up cupping her cheeks.

"I had the most realistic dream…" she said to herself blushing before noticing Nero and the others were there as well causing her blush to increase out of embarrassment.

She also looks and finds the pendant on Nero's neck making her look down to find she really did have the other half as well.

The words Yakumo spoke replaying in her head, as her face only seemed to brighten with each moment

" _It's said that those who wear each piece will be bound together forever, even through the end of time…"_ Miyuki's heart was beating so fast she could not hear anything else as her ears were overtaken.

"N…N…Nero-kun" She mumbled before she felt just looking at the boy made her heart feel it would burst

Nero had a worried look on his face, which caused Miyuki to close her eyes thinking it would save her from his gorgeous gaze

"P…Please excuse me!" Miyuki said hastily while getting up and surprisingly sprinting away causing her brother to reach for her

"Onee-sama!" Elena said sadly

"Miyuki…" Tatsuya said as he was about to run after her only for someone to beat him to it.

As Miyuki ran she did not want to look back, she could not look back

" _W…why am I running, why…why am i…"_ she thought before someone grabbed her arm causing her to stop. Now looking back at who it was, she finds Nero looking at her, causing her blush to deepen

"N…Nero" was all she said to the male who strangely for some reason had a noticeable blush on his features while he also did not know what to say since he instinctively moved to stop her

"Miyuki…" Nero said trying to find the right words to say while turning her to face him

"You know, I always thought that life was about standing your ground, no matter how strong the current was or seemed to be. But sometimes going with the flow isn't so bad either, as long as it takes you forward I guess. After all, No one knows what the future holds, that's why its potential is infinite…. just like me meeting you and everyone else..." Nero said as Miyuki's blush darkened and her eyes became dazed as he now cupped her cheek

"It's ok to be confused about our feelings, that feeling alone is what lets us know we are not flawless. And that very flaw in itself is enough to show that we as people are striving to become something greater than what we really need to be." Nero paused for a second while moving some of her hair out of her face before continuing

Miyuki…it's alright to be afraid of something…since it's just your mentalities way of telling you it wants to mature so the next time it can handle whatever's bothering it" he said looking deep into her eyes gently.

"So whatever's bothering you…tell me…and I'll listen" Nero finished as his face held nothing but sincere innocence.

Miyuki could not handle it anymore, she was sure she would explode she was so red. But that was canceled since Tatsuya walked up to her and Nero while wearing a displeased expression before talking.

"Angelo-san I think it's time me and Miyuki headed home…" he said causing said girl to be knocked out of her stupor

"Onii-sama…" she said hastily, looking toward him who gave her a small smile.

Nero now dropping his hand back to his side before feeling something run into the back of his leg, looking down to see Elena

"Onee-sama, are you ok?" she asked looking at Miyuki who turned her attention to the little girl smiling

"Yes Elena-chan, Onee-sama is fine thanks to Onii-sama (Nero), but she has to go home now ok?" Miyuki said but this earned a frown from the girl

"Why can't Onee-sama come home with us?" Elena asked cutely causing Miyuki to relapse a blush at the question as well

"Elena…" Nero said in a 'really' kind of way

"I don't think that's a good idea" Tatsuya said making the girl frown again

"But Onee-sama and Onii-sama have to be together forever!" Elena whined causing Miyuki to be rendered speechless since she did not know what to tell the girl as her face was again flushed.

Nero on the other hand crouched next to his sister before placing a hand on her head as he looked in her eyes before speaking softly

"Elena…even your Onee-chan has a life of her own, and right now whatever she does or decides to do you should respect her decision. That's your job as her little sister right?" Nero said/asked causing the girl to nod while Miyuki sent a grateful smile to Nero as he now stood before looking at the siblings.

"I guess we'll see each other tomorrow then?" Nero asked uncertain

Miyuki now holding onto her pendant then looks to Nero for a couple of seconds before lightly squeezing it, as her face was more under control. And surprisingly it held more confidence than a few minutes ago, now bowing her head

"Of course…see you tomorrow…Nero-kun, Elena-chan" Miyuki said as Tatsuya also bowed but took a side glance at his sister who seemed happy

"Tomorrow then" Nero said while Miyuki and Tatsuya began to leave but Miyuki made sure to wave goodbye to Elena as the little returned the gesture.

After the whole thing died down Nero and Elena thanked Yakumo for babysitting. The man of course loved the girl and said that she was welcome any time.

* * *

Nero and Elena were now on their way home. Nero was thinking about the things that happened earlier before looking down to his pendant. It was strange, it's like he didn't want to take it off even though he knew it was wrong to wear it in the first place.

Now grabbing at it, he brings it up close to his face

"Fate huh?" he asked himself before he sensed something making him look to his little sister

"ELENA, GET…" but his words were cut off as something seemed to hit him and hard. Even causing him to fly through the woods before hitting a tree and breaking it with his back

"EERRGH" Nero now hastily getting up searching for his sister

"ELENA…ELENA!" he shouted only to be kicked in the face causing him to slide back before forcefully stopping himself.

" **Don't worry she's alive…for now** " a voice said that held power and seemed like it was not easily fazed by anything.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!" Nero demanded as he scanned the area trying to find who was speaking only for the person to come from behind a tree with said girl knocked out.

"You…bastard" Nero looked at the person as they seemed to be male with black hair but what was strange was the look in his eyes. They looked like to be staring at Nero as if he wasn't worth their time.

Nero was now cautiously looking at his sister, only for her to literally disappear from the man's grasp

"What the hell did you do to her?" Nero asked coldly as he unconsciously reached for Blue rose only to remember he did not have it.

" **I moved her, I don't want her to get in the way of what I came here to do** " the man said causing Nero's anger to rise

"Who are you?"

" **My name isn't of importance** " was all her received only for the figure to dash at Nero with amazing speed

"The…hell" Nero said while leaning back before the man's hands shot out to hit his head only for the person to skillfully use his missed momentum to kick Nero in the chest making him break through 3 trees before slamming hard into the forth.

" **Is this all you have…to think I seen something in you…pathetic** "

"You sure talk a lot" now rising to his feet before he dashed at the man surprising him for a split second before he gracefully flipped over Nero's mid section kick.

" _This guys even faster than Dante"_ Nero thought as the person read his move almost as if he could see it coming from miles away

Feet now touching the ground the man grabs Nero's leg before holding it and kicking him away causing the teen to fix himself annoyed

"What the hell, how are you able to read my moves before I even do them?" Nero asked frustrated while the figure looked as unchanging as ever.

" **Your aura gives it away...you use to much when you are about to attack making it easy for me to see it coming** " the figure said as he now flexed his hand causing his arm to thicken while his nails seemed to sharpen.

" **If i were you, i would try my best to not drop my guard** " the figure said before teleporting from his spot behind Nero who was shocked at his speed.

Nero turned to move his arms in the x cross block formation as he blocked another kick but the force threw him again making him flip to fix his position. Only to notice the man was no longer in his previous spot

" **You need to be more alert of your surroundings** " the man said shocking Nero since he was literally right behind him. Grabbing Nero from behind before forcing him into a continuous spin drop.

As they ascended to earths surface once more Nero hand to do something before

CRUNCH!

The blow to the earth caused a crater the size of a house, but even though you would think someone who won the fight would look happier. The man was more confused and surprised than anything, since Nero didn't hit the ground at all but stopped the damage using his arm to support both their bodies.

You could see the strain on the white demons face as he used enough strength to stop his head from busting on the hard ground

" **This…is surprising** …" the man said slightly impressed before back flipping off Nero who decided to jump out of the crater. His arm was without a doubt numb and his breathing was a little heavy.

" _This guy…is no pushover"_ Nero thought as he continued to eye the man whose green eyes even made Nero feel uneasy and that's saying something.

Now taking a deep breath Nero thinks it was time…

"I'll admit you're strong, I don't think I ever ran into anyone who can read my moves so well, but still…" Nero paused as his arm started to change into… **THE DEVIL BRINGER.**

The man who seen this looked indifferent, but his eyes seemed to narrow as if he was trying to figure something out about Nero's arm. Nero on the other hand knew this was someone he could not hold back on. So now, the pressure in the area started to increase while the blade Belmont started to materialize in his hand.

"I'm done…playing around with you" now dashing at the man who looked to be ready for him, he flips Belmont into a reverse grip causing the blade to buildup more pressure as the man felt his mobility being stationary.

" _ **Oh…to think he had such an ability**_ _"_ the man thought as he seemed to clap his hands together before a pulse left his feet making him mobile once more.

"You won't get away!" Nero said as he did a front flip to get momentum before spinning into a 360

" **Fierce Tiger!"** Nero yelled as a horizontal burst of gravity left his blade. The man finding the massive pressure hard to move in, did something to make him stick in place as everything behind him was completely obliterated.

Now pointing his sword forward before slashing it down to his side, the ground underneath the man also gave way as earth was being folded from the gravitational field.

" _ **This…Pressure**_ _"_ The man thought again feeling the effects of gravity as he looked up to see Nero was gone from his spot.

"EAT THIS!" Nero grabbed the man with his devil bringer before leaping high in the air

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Nero used as much force as he could before throwing the man to earth, which caused a loud sonic boom as the man's body broke through the sound barrier.

However, even though in his predicament the man looked like this happens every day. So he closes his eyes and lets his body hit the earth causing nearby tree's to be blown away and knocked over.

Nero landing while breathing more heavily than before, rolls his arm to get the kink out of it as he made his way toward the hole so he could get some answers.

" **So that's what it is…"** Nero now baffled since the man was standing behind him completely unharmed from the damage. This caused Nero to look down in the hole to see another look alike of the man before it burst into what seemed to be flames.

"What…the hell…are you?" Nero asked with actually surprise, as the man looked as indifferent as ever, just like how Tatsuya would stare.

The man said nothing but dashed at Nero again before skillfully punching him in the face and surprisingly, brought out a knife from his cloak ready to pierce Nero's heart. Nero seeing this slowly breathed in before…

* * *

Around the same time this happened, Miyuki was at the Shiba residents and couldn't stop thinking about Nero as she blushed. She was currently on her bed in nothing but her underwear and bra, as she seemed to be having fantasies about said male. The girl even had both of her hands on her cheeks as she wiggled in bliss from the thoughts that were probably stepping into dangerous territory.

" _Nero-kun…please be gentle…EEEEEEEE"_ the girl squealed as she was too far gone in her dream world

But then, something suddenly felt off and she had a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" _Something's wrong"_ she thought as her heart started to ache a bit as she could only think of the one person on her mind at the time  
"Nero…please be alright" she whispered while grabbing the pendant not realizing it glowed slightly.

* * *

PING!

The knife that was about to stab him was destroyed by Nero's vector shield

"I didn't want to use my ace in the hole, but it seems I don't have a choice" Nero said catching the man off guard

" _ **That move…so you really are…**_ _"_ The man thought before Belmont was run through his torso, causing the pain to be shown on his face as blood ran down his mouth.

"ARRRGGHHH" Nero forced his sword deeper in the man's chest causing the man to fall on his back. Life seemed to be leaving the eyes of said person as he seemed to use the last of his strength to use his pointer and index finger, rising up toward Nero's face.

But just before touching Nero the man's fingers turned and pointed on Nero's right side making the teen look only for his eyes to widen as the same man was sitting on a downed tree before slowly getting up.

Nero looking down finds the man under him turning into green energy before it faded away.

" **I finally realized something…"** The man said causing Nero's surprised gaze to turn cold

"And what's that?"

The man now closing his eyes as he began to speak

" **That you have no idea who you really are** _ **"**_

"What do you mean?" Nero asked pointing at him for a second before bringing his arm back down, but this only made the man snort a bit.

" **So they didn't tell you after all…a shame really"** the man said only for Nero to use his speed to get behind him while using his blade to try piercing the mans back.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Nero said coldly to the man, but just before his blade made contact the man used speed on the level of Devil Trigger Dante to avoid the fatal blow.

" **Then listen…"** the man said as he was again behind Nero, backhanding the devil in the face hard as he slid to a stop after bouncing four times.

" **I'll admit...you are pretty good, but you are lacking in certain areas** **"** the man now slowly making his way to Nero who was trying to get back up. Only to receive a kick to the stomach

"ARRRGH _...why_ _won't my vector field work?_ " sailing into another nearby tree he hits it before sliding down taking a few seconds to catch his breath

"W…what are you talkin…hah…hah…about?" Nero asked breathing deeply

" **If you don't show me your true power…I'll kill the girl…while you watch"** This made Nero's breath hitch as the realization of the man's words hit him.

" _Dammit…what the hell am I doing? I…I promise I'll protect her…"_ Nero thought now forcefully standing up looking into the man's eyes as he felt more anger than he felt in a long time.

" _Just what kind of older brother would I be…if I can't even do the job a big brother has at protecting his younger siblings? I…I…I can't afford to lose!"_ Nero thought as his eyes now began to glow bright red and the mystical blue aura started to escape his body causing the man to look slightly taken by this.

"I will...defeat you…" Nero said, as a figure seemed to float behind him as a burst of demonic energy pulsed through the area knocking even more trees down and causing the man to stare at the scene before him.

" **So that's it…it's as I feared, you…and your control over your Nen are not complete"** the man said before Nero brought Belmont to his side in a iaido stance before swinging with great speed, causing a purple compressed gravity wave to make its way to the man.

Who jumped extremely high over it as it destroyed everything for at least 300 feet before it compressed into a black hole.

The man reached for his cloak before throwing it off to the side as his face still looked indifferent

" **Fist of the Mortal Flame** **"** He said in a monotone voice while his hand was covered in fire before he jumped toward Nero punching as fire was released. The explosions from the fireballs caused Nero's vision to be clouded, as the the man approached him.

Nero skillfully bringing his blade back to his side as the gravity seemed to instantly affect the weight of the flying projectiles before launching another gravity fang at the cloaked man.

The man however skillfully back flipped over it as he was in mid-air showing his incredible acrobatics

" **Fire Control: Phoenix...Out"** now holding out his arm as a fire ball that was easily the size of three houses put together started to form. As he descended toward Nero, this caused the teens jacket to blow wildly from the wind the fire gave off because of its enormous size.

As the man came closer the huge flame compressed before coating his arm like armor. Nero seeing this was shocked before the area was covered in a blinding explosion as literally the battlefield was eradicated.

Nero falling because his support was blown from under his feet, while he used his vector to protect him from the deadly blow

" _This bastard...can use fire like that?"_ shocked as he then felt someone behind him so now swinging his arm, only for it to be caught easily.

" **Do you think you're the only one…"** the man stated before his green eyes seemed to change even more sinister while demonic energy started to cover his body. It seemed like the fire he used was acting as a battle aura around the man causing Nero to cover his face from the heat.

" **Who can use their aura to fight"** now dashing at Nero, while said teen was trying to focus on countering this monstrous aura before him

"Damn...i never felt such a crazy aura before..." Nero thought but was interrupted as pain shot through his right arm causing him to look down but didn't see anything.

"Why is my _…"_ he did not know what to think, as this made him speechless with the pain on top of it.

" **You think, being able to control your demonic energy to this degree only belonged to you…"** the man said as he stared Nero down

 **It seems your abilities were sealed like I thought after all. Is this what she wanted from the beginning?"** he said giving Nero a calculating look before spiking his energy even greater toward the white haired devil who thought it was monstrous to begin with.

" _I don't know what this guy is talking about...but I need to hurry up before he really does get ideas on hurting Elena"_ Nero thought, as the man only seemed to get closer

"Shit" was all Nero got out before the man just…deactivated his demonic energy?

Now giving Nero a slight smirk as he walked over to pick up his cloak he threw earlier only confusing the white haired teen

" **You pass"** was all he said before he turned to the confused face of Nero

"Pass? Passed what exactly…" Nero asked while still on guard since this guy could attack again at any moment

"I'm talking to you!" Nero was now holding Belmont to his side as he stood straighter pointing to the man

The man then made Elena appear near them leaning against a tree still asleep

" **You had a seal placed on you as a baby I presume, that was locking away your abilities. Like I said earlier you don't even know who or what you really are"** the man said in his still monotone way of speaking while he watched the teen give a frustrated grunt.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean...huh?" Nero quickly losing his temper again only causing the man to walk toward said teen

 **"You mean you cant feel it? Something that feels like it's holding you back..."** Now bringing out his pointer finger he coats it with a strange green glow before quickly touching Nero's forhead

"The hell are you doing!" Nero jumping back taking a defensive stance again only to see the man just sigh

" **I released that seal i mentioned, that was the whole reason i'm here in the first place. My task was trying to remove your seal"** the man said as he looked at Nero to see he looked on alert more then before

"What...who are you really? Who do you work for?" Nero panicked before his eyes held a hard gaze

" **In do time, you will find out what is really going on...though i know you were the one at the warehouse the other day"** the man said calmly as Nero started to breath faster.

" **But that's not important right now..**. **"**

Unknown to Nero his arm seemed to glow before it disappeared

" **You will come to understand soon enough"**

What…is this?" Nero asked not able to understand why his arm kept giving him random burst of pain.

" **You are like me, our family is feared and known for our great ability in battle. We have amazing clarity and immense demonic energy"** He said while Nero had another quick shock of pain but in his head grabbing it

" _What is going on? Why is this guy saying i'm like him?"_

The man now looks at Nero's Devil Bringer arm

" **That will only get in the way for now...you cant use it unless you have no other choice, especially after I'm finished with you"**

"You keep telling me all these things but...I don't understand any of it!" Nero waved his arm to the side as as way to show his frustration.

" **I can understand your confusion, especially since your life was the main reason I came here to japan"**

"You can't just decide something like that for yourself!"

" **But b** **ack to what we were discussing. You are of Zoldyck blood, and there are more things going on here then you think. But for whatever reason no one ever told you of your heritage…isn't my business. However, even though I took off your seal you have no knowledge of the proper way to use your power. But like many others before you…don't let it cloud your judgment as well. Remember to hone your body and mind. That is how a true Zoldyck becomes unmatched."** He said to Nero who looked to Elena as he could see her as she slept peacefully, causing him to release a breath he didn't know he held.

" **I never really intended to kill her, I had to test your abilities…you need more refinement even though you are powerful. But if I wanted to kill you I could have 10 times over by now"** The man said not bluffing as Nero could hear his seriousness making him feel some type of way.

" **I don't have time to explain everything here…so I'll come find you when the time is right. I will personally teach you the ways of the Zoldyck…but until then…My name is…Alone Zoldyck"** the male known as Alone said making Nero deactivate his devil trigger.

"Nero Angelo"

" **Nero…"** was all Alone said as he started to walk off as the area they were in was bound to have people show up soon.

"Alone _..."_ Nero thought curiously before walking over to Elena and picking up her tiny form

"Elena…I failed you..."

"Even though it was just a test…" Nero now shaking his head with determination oh his features

"That doesnt matter...because onii-sama promises to be the strongest, and refuses to lose to anyone from this day forward!" Now holding the girl closer to him feeling her warmth

"I promise…"

* * *

The next day comes as Nero was in his own world still thinking about the fight he had yesterday. He suddenly runs into Erika as he was on his way to school after dropping Elena off at Yakumo's again

"Good morning Nero..." Erika said happily before noticing he seemed more distance than usual

"What's wrong…are you ok?" she asked causing him to be knocked out of his thoughts

"Oh…Erika…what's up" he said causing her to raise her brow

"And what side of the bed did you wake up on this morning Angelo?" she asked teasing him a bit which brought more life to him again.

"Would it matter? You make it seem like we share the same bed" Nero countered as this made Erika blush

"H..hey now!" this made him smirk as her playful nature did help him forget about his problems at the moment.

"Erika, Nero…good morning" they hear a voice that sounds strained but Nero knew whom it was sweating a bit as he could swear the temperature was colder than it was before.

"Oh Miyuki, Tatsuya good morning/Morning" Erika and Nero greeted back.

Miyuki wore her forced smile while she came in the conversation at the wrong time hearing Nero talking about sharing a bed with Erika.

"And who's sharing who's bed?" she asked as Nero swore the mask of a demon was behind Miyuki as she smiled as cutely as ever.

"It's not what you think" Nero tried to save himself as calmly as he could, starting to sweat more.

"And what is it you think, I'm thinking right now?" Miyuki asked as the nearby windows started freezing over slowly.

Tatsuya just sighed before Erika spoke

"Oh my God…Miyuki…are you jealous?" this question caused the ice to quickly halt as said girl started to blush

"I…I…" Miyuki started

"You are!" Erika pressed as she pointed to the girl making her face steam

Nero seeing Miyuki could not or would not deny that she wasn't, it walked over and placed his hand on her head softly causing her to look up at him.

"Miyuki…again, it's not what it seems…will you at least have faith in my words" he said calmly to her as she nodded cutely while grabbing at her pendant which also drew Erika's attention

"Wow, Miyuki its so beautiful" this made the Shiba female smile as she remembered what it meant to her before looking back at Nero as he looked into her eyes cheeks to flush once more.

"Yes…yes it is" was all she told Erika who was oblivious to the scene while Tatsuya started to change the topic

"Miyuki we should hurry, you two as well Nero, Erika" He said causing Nero to agree as he started to walk again toward the school.

Miyuki following right after with Tatsuya and Erika

At school, Tatsuya was just leaving the meeting the discipline committee held before being confronted by the brown haired male Shun Morisaki who didn't like the fact Tatsuya was showing off. Not too long after Tatsuya ran into Erika before saving her from a group of people trying to get her to join their club.

Tatsuya ended up having to break up a fight from the kendo class while using his superior martial arts and cast jamming.

* * *

Nero was quietly thinking to himself again about yesterday and how upset he was last night. The fact that he meet someone strong enough, that if they really wanted to hurt his sister he could have because he wasn't strong enough.

"Dammit!" Nero said a little louder than he should have while slamming his balled fist on his desk making all eyes go to him.

"Uhh…my bad?" he said as he just leaned back in his chair before looking at the ceiling placing his hand over his eyes.

"I need to get stronger…I don't ever want to have something like that happened again" he whispered before bringing his hand away from his face gripping it.

"I will protect the people I care for…even if it kills me" he said in a calm half tired state as he tried his best to focus back on his work.

* * *

Tatsuya was now standing in front of the heads of the Council as he explained what happened so things would not get out of hand. But even though he didn't want to admit it the male Jyumonji Katsuto had an intimidating aura. Maybe not as much as Nero's but he still put Tatsuya on edge. After he was finished with them the time flew by as it was already time to head home.

* * *

Nero was now yawning while collecting the rest of his school supplies before, out the window he noticed a bird land on the seal staring at him. But when he looked closer he could see the crow had something on its leg. This made Nero remember the events of from yesterday night causing Nero to remember his words.

" **I** _ **will teach you the way of the Zoldyck…so I'll find you when the time comes**_ **"** Nero remembered as he took a deep breath

"I guess it's time"

* * *

Tatsuya meet up with Miyuki and the others but noticed Nero was missing. And from the looks of it Miyuki was also looking for said male.

"Has anyone seen Nero?" Miyuki asked concerned

"Not me, I would have thought maybe you guys knew" Erika said to her while they turned their vision to Mizuki who waved her hands dismissively

"I…I don't know either…" she said blushing from the attention

"I saw him" this was Leo who now joined the group

"You did?" the female Shiba asked as Leo rubbed his chin trying to recall

"Yeah I saw him not to long ago, but it looked like he was looking for someone. But his face was so serious, I never seen him like that before" he said making Tatsuya narrow his eyes while Miyuki was trying to understand.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I don't know how to explain it, he just walked off with this serious facial expression" Leo answered

"Did you notice anything else?" Tatsuya asked as with his calculating gaze once again

"I can't be for sure but he looked like he had something on his mind…that's all I can say really" Leo finished

"Is he ok?" Miyuki asked or almost pleaded only to receive closure

"I'm fine…Miyuki" Nero said as he was somehow behind Tatsuya who even looked slightly off guard by his sudden appearance

"Whoa…Nero what are you a ninja?" Erika asked, as she was also startled from his random approach

"Nero…" Miyuki said more calm as he looked down at her smiling a bit

"Hey Nero, you should come with us to the café we were heading to" Erika trying to invite him

"As nice as it would be to hang out with you guys…I'm going to have to decline today, something came up" was all he said as he gave them an apologetic look.

Miyuki's mood seemed to drop as she was hoping to hang out with him tonight

"But I'll make it up to you guys ok?" Nero said as he started to back pedal while he spoke.

" _I didn't even notice he was there…Angelo, something's different about him"_ Tatsuya thought as he usually could feel him but something was different that time.

* * *

As everyone was in the café the others were talking but Tatsuya noticed his sister wasn't too talkative, probably because of the white haired male he grows weary of

"I hope everything's ok with Nero-san, he seemed to be in a hurry today" Mizuki said not knowing she caused a blow to hit Miyuki as the girl twitched in her spot.

"Yeah your right, wait…you don't think it was because of another girl do you?" Erika asked as this made Leo hit his hand in his palm as if a light bulb went off

"You know that could be it. Usually guys act more distant when they are in deep" Leo said not knowing someone was getting very upset

"I wonder who this girl is if he can't even introduce us to her" Erika asked annoyed but soon their table and near window was starting to freeze over and fast

Most of the food was frozen solid within seconds, and the air seemed to reach an unpleasant temperature.

Everyone hearing what sounded like mumbling coming from Miyuki as her hair shadowed her eyes.

"A…aa..aanother…girl, m…meet herrrr?" her voice deadly cold as the group sweat dropped but Tatsuya placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up surprised she lost it for a second as he shook his head no.

Miyuki's ice retracted and the air became warmer

"I'm…sorry" Miyuki said softly as she could not help the feelings of jealously when it came to a certain someone.

As the group continued even though Miyuki's mind was elsewhere, Nero on the other hand had more important things to take care of. One of them being the first step to getting what he wanted.

* * *

The white haired devil followed the crow to what seemed like another set of woods. It was getting darker so he tried to find his way through.

" **So you decided to show"** the male known as Alone said as he was sitting on a big rock with one leg up while his arm rested on it as his unreadable green eyes stared at Nero

"Yeah…but this doesn't mean I still trust you, and even though some weird things happened yesterday, who's to say you're not lying" Nero said as he eyed the black haired demon

" **And you shouldn't…you must always learn to see through deception, don't ever put your trust fully in anyone no matter who they are"** Alone said casually while Nero couldn't make a comeback to that since it was true in some ways.

" **Your training won't be easy, nor will I hold your hand. Its completely up to you and your resolve of how far you can grow"** he said before reaching behind him and tossing a platinum ring as Nero as it surprised the teen

" **It's yours now...that ring is the one I used to use when i was going through on how to control my demonic energy"** Alone stated while Nero inspected the ring carefully

 **"That might look like a plain ring but it has the ability to speed up the process of how your energy flows through your body. It can take a years worth of training and turn it into a months or weeks worth depending on the user"** Alone said as Nero looked slightly shocked that something like this exsited

"Just asking…but what are you going to teach me?" Nero asked slightly anxious as Alone just closed his eyes before sighing

" **You're not ready to learn anything major yet…you don't even have complete control over your demonic energy yet. When you fight you just let it leak unnecessarily and throw your weight around. If you were fighting someone who knows how to utilize their reserves like breathing...you wouldn't stand a chance"** Alone told Nero the hard truth that even though he wanted to reply he couldn't because he doesn't have complete control of his demonic energy as he thinks of Dante.

" _Dante's so strong because he's mastered how to you his powers…then until now…was I just fighting weaklings?"_ Nero thought a little frustrated, but more so because he did not mature as much as he had hoped. (But that will soon change)

" **Like I said, until you know how to call upon the right amount of energy when its needed you will become nothing but dead weight…a sitting duck even, and the only thing to look forward to after that is a painful death"**

"Then how am I supposed to learn to control my energy?" Nero asked hastily causing Alone to point straight up

" **You climb a tree…with no hands"** he said making Nero's face distort thinking this was a joke

"Yea, and while I'm at it I'll walk my way to heaven and back" Nero mocked as Alone looked indifferent before getting up and slowly walking toward a nearby tree

" **Pay attention…by focusing my reserves from my core to my feet I'm able to created a gravitation field around my feet that will allow me to stick or stand on any surface. Imagine water traveling through your body before it condenses in your feet "** Alone said while walking up the tree like a boss making Nero gawk at what he was seeing

"That's some witch craft shit!"

" **Call it whatever you want…but you wont advance until you have mastered this technique"** now hopping all the way to the ground gracefully as Nero looked up at the tall tree

"Ok…concentrate, imagine water flowing through me…" Nero now breathing slowly as his hair started to rise slowly as his demonic energy seemed to be pulsing.

"Then focus on my feet.." he said as a small gust of wind blew from his boots making him feel the power flowing through him

"NOW!" Nero said now running toward the tree as he made his first step…the tree blew from under his feet.

"GAAH" Nero now back flipping away as he almost hit his head.

" **Your still using too much energy…relax or it will only continue to blow up from under you. Now do you see why I chose this training? If you master how to control your energy to the point you don't affect the tree, then you can learn any technique"** Alone stated as Nero knew this was going to be hard

Now standing straight up he focuses again, calming his spirit and tried to control his output. But he didn't notice that in the process his bangs seemed to be rising

" _ **I see now…his body doesn't know which side of his blood to make more dominate. Since this is new for him, it's trying to force out his true nature while holding it back. It would seem the more he uses it the more likely it will become permeate"**_ Alone thought as Nero prepared himself to dash at the tree again

"AAARRRRGGHH" now running at the tree once more he climbs at least six steps before having to jump off because he didn't use enough energy that time

"Damn it…this is no joke. If I use too much energy the tree blows up, if I use too little I won't go far" Nero said before a combat knife landed in front of him making him look over to Alone, who seemed to be leaving

" **Use it, it will help you keep track of your progress...and don't leave until you pass at least 20 steps. Whatever you don't finish tonight we will do tomorrow"** he said before disappearing in the shadows like he was never there to begin with.

"And he's gone…some teacher" (if only he knew)

* * *

Around the same time there was a group of people sitting around a big table as all of their faces was blacked out by the shadows, as they seemed to be talking about the death of one of their undercover cultist that was killed days ago.

"I'm telling you whoever killed her must know more then they need too. And you try to tell me no one has found this person yet?" someone asked annoyed since the very female that Nero killed was an undercover spy for this secret organization.

"I'll handle it, so stop worrying" a mocking voice said that sounded young like someone in their early twenties

"You better…if news of this gets out we'll…" someone started but was cut off again by the same mocking voice but this time it was coldly serious

"Didn't I say…I'll handle it?"

"Yes….well, do be sure to take care of this debacle"

"This is child's play, don't look down up us higher ups…isn't that right Jackal?"

* * *

The moon light now lit the night sky, as there seemed to be a figure with a black hooded cloak looking out over the city as their eyes scanned the area before feeling a familiar presence.

"So, what do you think of him?" the hooded figure asked with a feminine voice as the person behind them stood up as green eyes glowed in the darkness

" **He is without a doubt capable, but he's native and quick tempered. He will need proper training, and however long it takes is up to him.** " the voice spoke before their shadowed figure walks closer to reveal Alone Zoldyck.

"He sounds like he's doing well then…" the figure said as her blue eyes closed as if in a grateful gesture

" **You knew about this didn't you sister? Is that why you placed the seal on him to protect him?"** Alone asked the female as she reopened her gaze before turning to face him

"I have my reasons little brother…and you know that this will only get more out of hand from here. I…I'm not ready to see him just yet" the woman said sadly as she pulls her hood down while looking at her brother.

"So until then…please look after him for me...Alone?" she asked causing her brother to close his eyes

" **I will…Terrezza"**

* * *

 **(Sora) by Uverworld**

 **Ending**

* * *

 **Whoa…major plot twist…**

 **So Nero's mother seems to still be alive. But what is it that her and Alone have planned behind the scenes since everyone including Dante thinks she's dead?**

 **Also Hope you like that i made it so Dante knew the Shiba and Yotsuba siblings!**

 **I wonder what Tatsuya and Miyuki's father is doing at Dante's shop in America, and how they know each other.**

 **And yeah Nero is a Zoldyck!**

 **Zoldyck's are from (Hunter x Hunter)**

 **The Zoldyck in my fic are half demons!**

 **Alone Zoldyck is my OC**

 **Terrezza Zoldyck (my OC/Nero's mother) Yes she is Latin aka Spanish. If you wonder what she looks like in anime form look up Asami Sato (Legend of Korra) but with just blue eyes.**

 **Plus i personally think Asami looks Latin/Spanish**

 **The real life verson of Nero's mother is the Brazilian model** **Adriana Lima.**

 **Hope you all like the MiyukixNero moments I had in here. I liked my idea of giving them couples jewelry, since in doing so and unknown to them will draw them closer together (spoiler alert!) lol jk**

 **Also look forward to Nero meeting Maya soon XP.**

 **I also gave a hint to what Nero's power will be in this chapter. If someone PM's me with the correct guess i'll give a shout out in my next chapter.**

 **Trust me a lot will be explained next chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and until next time**

 **Ja mata ne!**


	3. Rivals of Affection

Hello everyone Ladies and Gents, Guys and Gals. I come with excellent News! You ready for it? Ok…if you say so. (My Heart is Not My Own)is now off of 2 year hiatus! Welcome back crossover family of mine. We will continue to go on this adventure together! And now I present to you CHAPTER 3!

I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei cuse if I did Nero would be in a whole lot more Anime crossovers.

 **(The Truth)-Uverworld**

 **0:00-0:17- Imagine Nero standing on a hillside as the wind blew, with his hands in his pockets as the camera slowly closes in on him before entering the pupil of his right eye. 0:17-0:23- The camera now zooms back out slowly and the hill he was on is covered in fire and trees are knocked over around him as he wore his new clothes. Then the title of Devil may cry covers the screen. 0:23-0:43-Nero is walking through the event's of his life up in till recently as the flashbacks of him and Dante fighting, before him Credo and then Sanctus. 0:44-0:56-The scene flashes from Nero and Dante who seemed to be engaged with killing demons together while a crow watches over them before it flies away in the sky. 0:57-1:02-The scene changes to Trish how is standing on a cliff near the ocean as the wind blew through her hair. 1:03-1:07-Lady is now standing next to Trish as her hair also moved in the wind while they both look at the horizon. 1:07-1:11-The scene now shows a valley full of flowers as Elena was looking toward the camera with a tear running down her face before a big demonic hand reached out trying to grab her. 1:12-1:15-The scene switches to Miyuki who is in the same field Elena once was. Her back is facing the camera while the wind blew her hair strongly. She then turns around to face the viewer, while there was something on her chest glowing before the everything around her started to burn. 1:15-1:20-Nero wore a clam expression as he dodged a gravity blade from the demon Belmont while back flipping before swinging Red Queen causing fire to cover the screen. 1:20-1:25-Nero now using his arm to swipe away the fire as he used Belmont to now attack a black cloaked figure, who jumped over his attack before shooting fire at him. Now landing before reaching out to grab him as the camera zooms into the figure's green eyes. 1:26-1:33-The camera then zooms out from another pair of blue eyes as this figure was also clad in a black cloak as they now turned away from the camera before walking away.**

* * *

(Chapter 3: Rivals of Affection)

* * *

"Yaahhhhh!" A cute yawn escaped. Mornings in general definitely were not her cup of tea. Even till this very day she would rather just hibernate until she felt like getting up. Getting out of bed, she stretches out her stiff muscles that screamed of abuse. After all her recent training routine has been rather harsh lately. However, she would only train to such an extent if there was something bothering her or on her mind. She must be doing it unconsciously most of the time. Nevertheless, she would always end up overexerting herself when her thoughts were crowded. She could not help it. It was a way for her to deprive herself of her unwanted thoughts and focus on other things more important. Now making her way to her bathroom, she turns on the light and strides her way to the mirror. She looked like she just went five rounds with Nero's fangirls that would always jump her for info about the handsome teen.

"Haahhhh…"She could only give a closed eyed sigh at the traumatizing torture of repeated interrogation. She felt a shiver go down her spine. Man was that school a lot scarier than she thought it was. But she would continue to stay blind to the very fact that the same white haired teen was the one clouding her mind as of late. She was oblivious yet also aware of it. Almost as if she tried to forcefully push those feelings away and act as if they were not even there to begin with. Still looking at herself in her mirror, she could see the strain on her face. Wait…strain? That was not her at all. She was the happy go lucky cheerful and (pretty) girl might she add, The (Beautiful Autumn) of First High.

"Pttff, he says I'm a tomboy...Idiot. I'll show that good looking jerk!" But she could not deny he was always so calm and collected, cool and even mysterious. Things that made her even more drawn to him and yet she…remembered two days ago.

"B-but he also said I was pretty…" Her face was getting warmer recalling the scene. She looked up again to see that her reflection was indeed blushing a healthy pink hue. In addition, as friendly as she is, Erika was still a girl with insecurities. She was confident in just about everything else but…her body. Looking down at her chest, she frowns again as reality hit her once again. Compared to her friends she felt like she was lacking in major areas. She was behind them in terms of their figures but…she was still a growing girl after all. Yeah, that's it! She just needs a little more time to even out is all! Shaking her head to focus, she then smacks her puffy flushed cheeks to forget about that stuff for now. Yeah, today was going to be a fruitful day indeed.

"Alright! I hereby claim that something good will become of today!" She says clapping her hands together with a smile now creeping up onto her cute face. Nodding her head in satisfaction, this is the Erika Chiba she knew. It was her character to be cheerful and carefree.

"Guess I should get ready for school then. If I hurry maybe Nero and I can walk together again to the train station on our way to school." Erika says aloud to herself with gusto. After getting ready and eating breakfast she makes her way out the door.

"I'm off!" she called out letting her siblings know of her departure. Erika did not know what it was but she could not help this feeling of building up excitement in her chest.

* * *

The Shiba residence also seemed to be preparing themselves to leave for their school day. It would seem that the Shiba sister was deep in thought about something. She couldn't help but think about what Erika and the others were talking about when they all ventured to the café. Of course, she got worried since she did not know where or what Nero was doing that night. Nevertheless, she also knew that it also none of her business. But she couldn't help not worrying about him. Yet the thought of him actually being close with another girl bothered her deeply.

Miyuki bites her lower lip with a feeling of uneasiness. She was clearly deep in thought about the white haired teen that invaded her dreams as well as her consciousness. She also could not help worrying about how close Nero and Erika were with each other even though she knows they are only friends. It has been picking at her for some time now. But she is always observant to her surroundings. Trust and believe she watches the way other females look at Nero. Especially in Erika's case…

She notices the way she looks at him from time to time. She liked the girl and she was a fellow classmate of her brother so she and her seemed to become friends rather easily. Then there was Shiemi his other female friend. The shy pretty blonde haired girl that seemed to surpass her in almost every measurement she could think of on her body. She was jealous and there was no denying it. She felt the pressure of being obsolete in terms of feminine charm regardless of what people say. Even if she is the (Gorgeous Princess) of First High. Could you blame her for having such thoughts? Nero was a very attractive person. And she has even been hearing gossip at the school about him. They named him the (Handsome Zero) as if that was some kind of noble title. Miyuki could agree with the handsome part of the nickname…but zero? In her eyes, he was far from that. Being judged by the emblem or attire you wear was nothing but pure discrimination. They did not know what they were talking about. However, he was slowly but surely getting the attention of others after they heard about him hanging around the student council room. Word spread like wild fire and ended up becoming a main topic among the female students. It was an unavoidable situation that was bound to happen sooner or later. But that didn't mean she was really accepting of it either.

Grabbing at the necklace around her slender neck, she looks at it with a longing gaze. It was beautiful, something so valuable yet priceless was given to her by her supposed little sister out of love. She would make sure to cherish it forever with all her might. Miyuki could not help but be flustered by the events that occurred within the past few weeks. Miyuki recalled when Elena asked if she could go home with her and Nero. Oh God! She could feel it, her face getting warmer and warmer as she thought about it.

"Kya!" J-just what would she do if she did go over to their home? Maybe win them over by cooking a nice delicious meal. It would just be the three of them right? But maybe, just maybe her and Nero could…No! She must not think of these desperate and lustful thoughts…so early in the morning. What? She was a healthy teenage girl after all. Desires of the heart appear in short yet powerful bursts at that age range.

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

"Miyuki are you ready to leave for school?" The voice of her brother Tatsuya asked from behind her room door startling her a bit. Shaking her head to clear herself of her predatory thoughts she regains her composure.

"Y-yes Onii-sama, let us get ready to leave for school." Now opening her room door to see her brother patiently waiting for her.

"You seem to be in a better mood today Miyuki." Tatsuya noticed that she exited her room wearing a more appropriate smile. One that she did not have yesterday night after their returning trip from the café.

"Yes onii-sama, I'm feeling much better. I just had a lot on my mind as of late. Also I must remember to visit Elena today as well." Gracefully brushing her hair behind her ear. As beautiful as ever it would seem.

He had a good guess of what caused her the discomfort she was expressing the rest of that night. It upset him. If there was one thing Tatsuya could not let slide, it was if his sister was sad or upset about something. But he knew he could not hold what has happened against Nero. It wasn't like he knew that Miyuki was in the state that she was. However, there was always something about Angelo that made his senses tingle. For one he could not get a read on him no matter how hard he tried. It was as if he was a completely new type of specimen that his data banks could not comprehend. That was a problem. Tatsuya's powers could only truly manipulate or disable things that are to his understanding. He could not understand the structure of Nero Angelo. Was he not human or something? All human bodies have a genetic code that could be read and rewritten to his liking. Nero was a completely different case altogether. Case in point, most of his powers as of now seemed useless against someone like him. And that fact troubled him greatly. He always felt something was off about the guy, yet he never gave Tatsuya a proper reason to be hostile toward him. Just what was he?

"Onii-sama?" Miyuki knocking him out of his thoughts as she now wore a face of concern. Tatsuya could only give a barely noticeable smile before walking past her.

"Let us go then…Miyuki." Miyuki's smile now returned to her soft features.

"Yes…Onii-sama."

* * *

Our white haired devil for some reason could not help this feeling of someone talking about him or being watched. But he could only shrug it off for now. Still…the continuous eyes on him and his little sister were starting to get annoying. Every time he would make his way to Yakumo's temple to drop her off for school it was always "Look at how cute they are! Isn't she just adorable!" or "Oh my, what a handsome and kind brother you are."

Nero was never one to be cocky or prideful in regards of his looks. He cannot help the way he came into this world. Truthfully he didn't even think he looked all that great. He did not see what the big deal was? Yet other men especially with their girlfriends or wives would look at him with hate or jealousy. Was it because he was an obvious foreigner? The girls or women, would of course stare at him and ignore their spouse casing Nero to gain hostility from the males. If they only knew, they had nothing to worry about. He did not want any of them. Yet he was still viewed as a clear potential threat. To the men he was a breathing abomination.

Oh well, it's not like he cared anyway. That is their problem to figure out. He was now ready to head off for school. He has already dropped Elena off at Yakumo's this morning. She of course did not want to see him leave. However, at the same time Yakumo has started to grow on the girl. He was sure she wanted to see Miyuki as well, but he told her that Miyuki would come around when she had the time. Her sad face made him rethink his words. Man was he terrible at this kind of thing. Rubbing his hand through his hair, it was hard being an older brother that's for sure. But he couldn't help but also feel like she has become more to him then he would have ever imagined. It really does feel like he has a family now. It was also surprising to him when she gave him and Miyuki their pendent halves. It was definitely special to him since she gave it to him. But he couldn't quite understand why he felt like he was betraying Kyrie.

Speaking of which, the last time he talked to her she told him about her going on a trip for missionary work for the order regarding sick people. I guess she felt it was her duty to help them in their time of need. She was always a selfless person and that's what he liked about her. Ever since they were kids and he was an orphan, she was always looking after him. He could only shake his head at his rebellious ways when he was younger. Trying to stand out to gain the attention of others to let them know that he existed. That he was Nero Angelo and he didn't care about anything or about anyone. He was an idiot. Does she ever think to be selfish once in awhile? Sometimes you need selfishness for the continuation of your own sanity. In that regard, she was always stronger than he was. Maybe one day even he could be as selfless as she is.

He admired her…she was an amazing woman. Nevertheless, it was strange… He could not help but see some of Kyrie in Miyuki as well. It was something about her that felt so similar it made him have a sense of comfort even though at first he thought she was rather weird with a brother complex. Anyway, for now he will let that sit in the back of his mind. He needed to just make sure to make it to school on time. As he continued on his way to the train station, he was greeted by a familiar voice. One that he has grown accustomed to over the few weeks as well.

"Hey Nero, wait up!" Turning his head, he sees Erika running up to him with her usual smile and good mood.

"Erika, as energetic as ever I see." Nero said in his normal tone of voice causing the girl to cutely pout at him.

"Well, if I'm not who would be? I'm one of a kind you know. You would do well to remember it." She said standing straighter and sticking her chest out in triumph.

"Indeed, one of a kind." Nero said causing her to glare at him.

"Hey! Just what were you implying?" Erika asked with slight irritation.

"Nothing really, one such as myself could never appose one with a high caliber as you my liege." Nero said mockingly gaining a nod of approval from Erika.

"At least you know your place in this world. And with that, I suggest we hurry up before we're late for school." This girl…he had to admit it was never boring with her around. They would always get into witty arguments from time to time.

"Now come on and stop dragging your feet." Erika said as she started to push Nero toward their destination with a smile. She loved messing with him. It was one of the main reasons she looked forward to the next day of school.

"W-wait, Erika I can walk on my own!" surprised by her forceful gesture Nero did not see that coming that's for sure.

"Oh quiet you!" Erika couldn't help herself. This was just so much fun!

* * *

Miyuki and Tatsuya have just arrived at the train station waiting to board. Miyuki liked these calm and relaxing mornings. Nothing to worry her or think to hard about. But she was wondering how Elena was doing this morning. She wished she could have gone to Yakumo's this morning to visit the little one. However, she lost track of time. And her brother Tatsuya also seemed to be busy as well in regards to something else he was working on. They would just have to visit after school today. Hopefully Elena won't worry too much while she's away. She could feel her cheeks warming up again. So this is what it felt like to have a younger sibling? To be able to worry and care for them. It felt…good. Maybe this is how her older brother Tatsuya felt about her? Or maybe how Nero felt about Elena. Once again the boy pops into her mind. She can only wonder about him. She even admits that she hasn't stopped thinking about him. It was almost so bad she could have sworn she could hear his voice…wait?

"Aren't you being a bit too rough Erika? To think this whole time you were into these kinds of fetishes."

"HEY! I'll let you know that I have the soft hands of a pure maiden. You should be honored to have been graced with such a fine compliment." Erika retorts with pride and a teasing smile to match.

Miyuki could only watch quietly. Looking at how both of them engaged with one another. This feeling in her chest was getting tighter and tighter. She knew they were just friends but she could not help her feelings of uneasiness. A good day just turned into a troubling one. Even Miyuki knew now that she was getting jealous. But this was just getting silly. Nero and Erika were just friends. And yet they seemed so close…and it hurt.

Suddenly Erika saw Tatsuya and Miyuki out the corner of her eye. Did they just get here as well?

"Miyuki, Tatsuya good morning!" Erika called out waving causing Nero to look in the direction she was. He then saw the beautiful Shiba sibling standing with her brother.

"Good morning Erika-san, Nero-kun" Miyuki bow politely with a forced small smile. Nero also noticed her forced smile.

"Good morning Miyuki, Tatsuya…" Nero said looking more at Miyuki as she also looked back at him. Did he notice her discomfort after all? The way he was looking at her made it seem obvious. Having his attention on her made her more self-conscious.

"Good morning you two" Tatsuya stated with a nod as they all boarded the train that was ready to depart.

"Erika-chan, everyone good morning." They all turned to see Mizuki walking up to them.

"Hey! Mizuki-chan!" Erika walked over to greet the girl happily.

"Good morning" everyone else said almost in perfect sync.

As Erika was talking to her, she noticed her friend looked somewhat red.

"Hey Mizuki, are you feeling well today? Maybe you should have stayed home instead of coming to school. You look like you are catching something." Erika stated as she looked concerned for her friend who tried to wave off her worries.

"N-no, no! It's not that, it's just…" Mizuki's eyes seemed to linger over to where Nero and Miyuki were standing. Her cheeks were definitely getting darker.

"But you're breathing all hard and everything. You sure you're ok?" Erika pushed further causing her friend to squeak in surprise. She did not know she was breathing that loud! It's not her fault!

"E-Erika-chan! I-I'm fine I promise!" Flustered she rapidly swings her arms only adding to her cute and embarrassed demeanor. Mizuki could only pout cutely after Erika started to what seems tease her. That was not funny.

After the episode with Mizuki was over, they found a nice spacious place to stand. Miyuki wanted to try and find a way to start a conversation with Nero. Things would probably be a lot easier if they were both alone. Having this many ears only made it feel awkward for her. Erika and Mizuki were chatting amongst themselves. At least their attention was elsewhere now.

"Miyuki, it's good to see you again. And sorry about yesterday, I ended up being really busy. I really did look forward to hanging out with you guys. Just have a lot on my plate now you know?" Nero said softly as he seemed to be the one to start the conversation between the two. This caught Miyuki off guard a bit forcing a blush to appear of her shapely face. He was apologizing. Was he that aware of how his absence made her feel?

"I-its fine, you don't have to apologize…really. I'm sure you are a busy person. You even have Elena to take care of." Miyuki said even though she did not trust her own voice. Oh no! She could feel her face warming up faster and faster. Now she just felt like sinking into the floor and hope it would swallow her whole.

"Elena has been asking about you this morning. You know I'm terrible at these sorts of things…but would you be willing to see her again today after school?" Nero asked scratching his cheek as he looked to the side. He felt like he was already asking too much from her. In his eyes this was a favor he would definitely owe her. Returning his gaze back to Miyuki waiting for her answer.

"O-of course! I was already intending to make that my next stop after school today. I could not go home today without seeing Elena. I feel like I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't at least see her today. She has also been on my mind lately." Miyuki said honestly as she looked deep into his blue eyes. Nero just looked at her for a few seconds without saying a word. She truly was just as kind as Kyrie. He could only close his eyes with a small smile. This was without a doubt, a scary resemblance.

"Thank you Miyuki, that means a lot to me." Her breath hitched, almost as if she has forgotten how to inhale a breath of air.

"I-it does?" Miyuki asked softly as she continued to look at him with intrigued eyes. Nero answers as if it were obvious to begin with.

"Miyuki, I may be her brother, but to her you are also her older sister. You mean a lot to Elena. So much so, that it is clear she will not be satisfied unless you are also there to comfort her. Miyuki, by just you being there, you help to make Elena happy. When she is happy, I am also happy. I can't really explain it, but I am grateful to you Miyuki." She could swear that her heart had stopped beating a few times by now. Was she even still alive? Touching the place where her heart was, it was beating fast so she was definitely in the world of the living. But how could he just say things like that without getting embarrassed about it? Miyuki's other hand then came up to touch her burning right cheek. She was obviously flustered. And with good reason. Nero had just admitted that in some way she was important to not only Elena but to him as well.

Tatsuya was actually to himself most of the ride but he could hear both parties talking here and there. He especially listened in when Nero started to converse with his sister. It was really none of his business but he was just being on the safe side. Miyuki was his little sister after all. In addition, he still did not feel quite comfortable around the white haired devil as of yet. He would take side glances every once and awhile to see his sister looking like a tea kettle about to whistle in delight. But he wasn't the only one. Erika and Mizuki would look over every once and awhile to see the beautiful Shiba sibling in a flushed state. Erika was now very curious. Just what were the two of them talking about anyway? She continued to look on not noticing her normal smiling face was now replaced with a small frown.

"Miyuki, you know you mean everything to me. I need you…" Miyuki pretended to talk in place of Nero as if he was saying the words to her himself. "B-but Nero-kun we can't, not now…not while Onii-sama and the others are looking." Now puckering her lips again, "They are free to look if they want too. It will only make them see how I truly feel about you. And I know what I want. I want you…Miyuki." Her sparkled up Nero in her imagination seemed to be leaning in for a kiss."Kya!" Miyuki barley whispered all of this to herself while in a trance. She looked to have both of her hands on her cheeks before covering her face as she shook her head back and forth with bliss. What was with those sound effects?

Ok, now Erika was very curious! Just what is with those gestures Miyuki was doing?

'Bing' "Attention passengers we have arrived at our next stop." It would seem that it was time for them to get off. This knocked Miyuki out of her daydreaming. It was now time for school. Oh joy…

* * *

After getting off the train they all started to make their way to the huge First High school building up ahead. On the way there they were greeted with the attention of unwanted spectators.

"Look its Miyuki-san. She's as beautiful as always." Some students were saying as they walked past.

"Why would she be hanging around that odd group in the first place? And isn't that the Handsome Zero?" This caused Miyuki and Erika's brow to twitch in irritation.

"Just who were they calling odd?/Handsome Zero?" They both asked in their heads. This school gossip was becoming really old really fast.

"Good morning everyone!" Another familiar voice hit their ears again. It belonged to the student council president Mayumi Saegusa.

"Good morning" they said in return. Mayumi seemed to be in a good mood today. For what reason? Who knew.

"What a unique group we have today. Wouldn't you agree Mari?" Mayumi asked her friend and helper for her opinion. Wait?

"Mari…?" Turning her head, she notices that Mari was indeed already almost to the schools entrance. And quickly if that! Um…that was unexpected.

"You will have to forgive her. She usually is not this busy, especially in regards to not greeting others in the morning. However, I might have a bit of a hint to what might be bothering her." Mayumi said in a thoughtful pose before placing her pointer finger on her chin. A mischievous smile then appeared a few seconds later as she looked over the group. Miyuki probably had an idea to what it was that caused her retreat.

"Who knows I may be wrong." Mayumi said turning around on her heels placing her hands behind her back.

"But my intuition is usually never wrong." Now turning her head and giving a friendly yet bold wink to them.

"Anyway, I was hoping I could borrow you two, Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki-san?" Mayumi asked the Shiba siblings gaining a small nod from Tatsuya.

"Of course Saegusa–san" Miyuki answered politely. Nero thought that it was time to split up then since they we're going their separate ways anyway. They would probably be late if they stood there any longer.

"That must be our queue to go to class girls. Guess I'll just see you guys at lunch." Nero said as he turned and started to walk off.

"Hey Nero wait up!" Erika called out catching up to him with Mizuki following in suit. Miyuki looked on as they headed off to their classrooms. She wanted to say something at least.

"Have a…." Miyuki was in the middle of talking before Mayumi's own voice spoke up.

"Enjoy your school day you three." This caused Nero to just wave over his shoulder as he continued to keep walking with Erika and Mizuki.

"I'm sorry Miyuki were you about to say something?" Mayumi asked bringing her attention back to Miyuki who seemed slightly put off.

"N-no Saegusa-san…it was nothing." Miyuki said as she forced a smile as if it would help to convince the other girl.

"Would now be a good time to leave madam president?" Tatsuya spoke up trying to break the atmosphere.

"Yes, let us be off then." With that, the three headed toward the student council building. Miyuki was however still thinking about what just happened. Her eyes were casted down in thought before looking up at the back of Mayumi Saegusa. What was that about just now?

* * *

At the Yotsuba residence, it would seem there was some more information that was found out about the handsome young man.

"Milady, it seems that that young man was seen in school uniform and heading to school with…well…" With who? Why did he stop like that in the middle of explaining?

"What is it, why do you stop?" Maya asked with visible irritation. This caused the man to clear his throat before continuing.  
"Maya-sama, it's the same school that your niece and nephew attend. The school First High Academy."

"Come again?"By Maya's reaction, it actually seemed she was quite surprised about this information. Wait, was that a smile appearing on her face?

"What a delightful coincidence…" She stated as she used her pointer finger to trace the rim of her teacup in much thought. A soft yet appealing laughter was escaping her lips. Oh what joy this was! This was all like a fun board game. And it was now her turn to make the next move.

"Fu-fu-fufufu…" Whenever she got like that, everyone knew what that meant. She has just found something exciting and entertaining to her. Just who was this boy that she has tried to look so deeply into his personal life?

"This is excellent news. Hayama…" Maya calling over to her Head Butler. He was an older man with slicked back grey hair showing his age. The man was professional in his work and showed it through everything he did. It was always done right the first time if he was asked to do so by Maya the current Yotsuba heir.

"Yes Milady?" He asked with a polite bow showing his respects toward the beautiful woman before him.

"I'm in a bit of a good mood. I would like to have a bit of fresh air tomorrow. Please have me an escort ready." Maya states still wearing her infectious smile. Hayama did not ask questions after she stated what she wanted to do. If she would like to go out tomorrow it must be for good reason.

"Very well Maya-sama, I will make sure you have the very best escort for your travels tomorrow." Bowing once more before turning making his way out of the room. He must make sure everything is properly prepared for his mistress.

Maya could feel a feeling within her that she had not felt in a long time. This elation was so powerful she even started to feel warm in her dress. Maybe it was time to take a relaxing bath to help cool herself off. She then pulls Nero's picture out from her sizable breast and traces her finger over it in delight. Oh how he looked just like Dante and Vergil…the two twin brothers of her memory. It was as if she was reliving the past once again. A bit of her wanted to know just how Dante was fairing. Even till this day she could not deny that she still held feelings for the man. He was her first true love. A special place in her heart that belonged to him. That aside, this boy's father Vergil however, ended up going rouge. No one really knows what happened to him after he left, but it was a day that they could not forget. For that was the day Dante and Vergil fought one another over their ideals. He had gone mad. He even began to drown in his thirst to gain more power. It was a shame really. What drove him to such a point in his life that he would betray his own brother? It was a shame that not too long after that fact Terrezza passed away seventeen years ago. Even her sister passed away two years ago.

Signing to herself, she felt it was time to head to the baths after all. With the snap of her fingers, she had maids lined up in front of her ready for a command.

"Please have my bathwater ready. I would like to take a nice and relaxing bath within the next few minutes." Maya states with a natural yet pleasant face. She was a type of woman to hide her true emotions from plan site. Yet she and her sister also knew about the supernatural such as demons and angels alike. Moreover, that very reason made this boy in her picture the more appealing. She wanted his strength, needed it. She would no longer have any use for Tatsuya if she could get him for herself. Yes…

"I will have you…Fu-fu-fufufu…"

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Miyuki was in the process of making her way to the lunchroom. She actually could have had lunch in the student council room but decided against it for today. Her brother said after his disciplinary duties he would head to the cafeteria. Maybe he was already there with the others?

As Miyuki neared the entrance to the cafeteria, she came across a group of at least eight girls who had bloom attire like hers. Only thing about the situation was that they looked to be gossiping happily while hiding near the door. Just what were they doing huddled together like that?

"Isn't he gorgeous?" One girl asked aloud as her voice sounded excited, thirsty even.

"He's sooo hot!"

"He sure is! Maybe we should as if he is single?" another girl asked.

"Look at him! He's the type that makes his uninterested face look hot!"

"I don't even care if he isn't a bloom. You think he would eat lunch with us if we asked?" More girls continued to talk within the group as they peeked into the lunchroom where they all seemed to be looking at someone squealing. Just whom were they talking about in there? As Miyuki neared the girls and also looked into the room one of them noticed her.

"O-oh Miyuki-san" this gained the attention of the other girls as well.

"It's Miyuki-san…"

"Hello, might I ask what you all are doing?" Miyuki asked looking at them with a bit of interest. The girls all looked at each other cautiously. However, one of the girls stepped forward as she looked at Miyuki with a face full of determination.

"Miyuki-san if it's alright, would you answer a question I have been thinking about lately?" This caused Miyuki a feeling of uncertainty.

"Very well, if it is something I can answer, I will try to answer to the best of my ability." Miyuki states as politely as possible keeping her school image in check.

"Then what exactly is your relationship with the irregular handsome zero? Not only us, but also most people see you walking to school together." The girl asked with calculating eyes causing Miyuki to blush lightly at the question.

"M-my relationship with him? W-well… Isn't that question a bit unfair?" Miyuki asked them a bit flushed from the bold question. To be honest what could she even tell them? She believed that she and Nero have become closer over the few weeks. These girls however were definitely reaching for something.

"If Miyuki-san isn't dating Angelo-sama then wouldn't that mean he is up for grabs?" Miyuki's blush faded as fast as it appeared. W-what was that? Did she just hear them wrong?

"S-sama?" The temperature around them started to drop dramatically. Nearby windows and walls were starting to be coated with thin layers of ice.

"Hehe…I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood what you just said. Would you mind repeating it so I can confirm your hasted demise?" A demonic mask seemed to form behind Miyuki as her eyes were once again shadowed. Her sinister smile instead of white was a blood red and they could swear they saw white glowing under her bangs where her eyes would be. It was the image of someone's greatest nightmare.

So this was the overwhelming presence of the schools top female magus? They took a step back in fear as even standing before her was a feat in itself. Such pressure!

"Oh its Miyuki-san, are you also going into the cafeteria for lunch?" A familiar voice called out to the Shiba princess. It was Honoka Mitsui accompanied with her friend Shizuku Kitayama.

"Oh my, hello Honoka-san, Shizuku-san." Miyuki says as her ice receded and the temperature returned. Now completely ignoring the group before her she walks over to her friends who were completely oblivious to the latest event. The girls from before were still in terrified shock.

"Were you thinking of having lunch with your brother Miyuki-san?" Honoka asked as they entered the lunchroom.

"I intended to have lunch with all of my friends today. That includes you Honoka-san and you too Shizuku-san." Miyuki said receiving a bright smile from the twin tailed brown haired girl. However, soon after they entered the room it was clear they gained the attention of just about everyone in the area.

"It's Miyuki Shiba-san…why would she even bother coming in here to have lunch? She is in the student council right?" one boy asked as they stared at her beauty as if she was a walking goddess.

"I don't mind, just look at her! S-she's beautiful." Another said aloud as Miyuki continued to walk through the idles.

"Wow Miyuki-san, you sure are popular." Honoka stated with an uneasy chuckle from the attention.

"It's something I hear every now and then." Miyuki said as if it was not that big of a deal with closed eyes before moving some of her hair behind her ears. This act only made the males even more thirsty. You could hear multiple sounds of gulping in the room.

As they neared the table full of familiar faces, they saw her brother Tatsuya, Nero and Leo in an argument.

"You don't know what you're talking about Leo. Dark Souls is literally block, block, block, roll, block. That game is so easy. Bloodborne is way harder!" Nero said as Tatsuya was nodding his head in agreement.

"I will have to agree with Nero on this one Leo. Bloodborne's mechanics are much harder to master and you do not have a shield to use. In addition, if you try to parry at the wrong time you could get one shotted by the boss easily. Oh, and let's not discuss the game after New Game plus three." Tatsuya said gaining raised arms from Nero showing that he was relieved someone agreed. Boys and their games…

"Yep Bloodborne is definitely harder compared to dark souls. I beat Demon Souls then Dark Souls one, two and three. Bloodborne is definitely fast paced while Dark Souls is much slower. " Wait…this time it was Erika who spoke as the three boys looked at her.

"What? I like Souls games too! Am I not allowed to play them because I'm a girl? Don't underestimate me dammit! Pvp me I dare you. And then we will see who has the last laugh!" She said with a burning face of prideful embarrassment.

"Uh…that's actually pretty cool Erika. Didn't know you had that side to you." Nero said with a surprising amount of sincerity. But It did not help at all. She still felt like they were teasing her. She just crossed her arms and pouted with a huffed silence, cheeks still flushed. Shiemi and Mizuki were giggling at their friend's playful nature.

"Hello everyone, Oni-sama, is it alright if we join you for lunch today?" Miyuki asked with a smile as the three girls finally reached the table knocking the others out of their debate.

"Oh hey guys. You know there is more than enough room." Erika said quickly getting over her episode moving over to make space.

"Thank you. And by the way, Honoka and Shizuku will be the ones joining us today." Miyuki said as they all sat down. Honoka seemed a bit nervous though. You could see her playing with her pointer fingers as she pressed them together as if looking for something to say. Her friend Shizuku did not seem like the talking type. Nevertheless, she did however look to be a bit interested in what the boys and Erika were talking about earlier. Maybe she too was a secret Souls fan?

"Hello again Shiba-san, Angelo-san. It's nice to see you again." Yep, Honoka is obviously shy while in the presence of her two saviors Tatsuya and Nero. If her face wasn't a dead giveaway that she was thrilled to see them then you could not be helped.

"Honoka…" Honoka looked up into the face of Nero who was staring at her.

"Y-yes?" the girl asked not trusting her own voice under his powerful gaze. From everyone's viewpoint, she was clearly flustered.

"We are friends now aren't we? You do not have to be so formal with me. Just Nero is fine." This caused the girl to gasp as if she made some type of breakthrough.

"I-is that really ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm completely fine with it. If you were doing it to be respectful just know that you do not have to shake yourself up so much about it." Nero stated with a straight face unfazed in the slightest. He really meant what he said. Did he realize who he was in this girl's eyes? He was so cool. Always speaking his mind and not thinking he was better than anyone else. But he was always like that wasn't he? This only confirmed it. Nero Angelo felt so far away from her league that she would lose confidence trying to talk to him every time she saw him around campus regardless of his status as a Stem.

Tatsuya also agreed with Nero on this topic as well. Honoka did not have to be so formal with him either.

"Nero is right Honoka. You also do not have to be so formal with me either. I did what I did before because it was the right thing to do. You do not have to feel like you owe us anything in any way. I'm sure Nero feels the same way as I do regarding that incident." Tatsuya said as Honoka looked at them both for a few seconds before bowing her head with a smile.

"Thank you very much Nero-san, Tatsuya-san." Her smile now seemed to be beaming. It must have felt good to use both of their first names. Miyuki was actually happy for the girl. She looked much more happy and relaxed around the pair.

"It looks like you guys are getting along nicely huh?" Leo asked now finding the right time to cut in. He was seated straight across from Shiemi, someone she did not meet as of yet.

"Hello Honoka-san, Shizuku-san. I'm Shiemi, it's nice to meet you two." The pretty blonde-haired girl said gaining Honoka and Shizuku's attention.

"Nice to meet you/It's nice to meet you too Shie….mi-sa…" Shizuku said in her monotone voice. Honoka however, lost her words in mid sentence. What the hell was this? A-are those even real? No way! She was sure she had the upper hand at first when it came to her bust. But now another rival appears! She already meet Mizuki before, but it was bad enough there was already one girl with a figure like hers. But another one?

"H-how…" Honoka whispered quietly to herself trembling a bit. Those were easily in the (D) size range. Meaning she was just a bit bigger than Honoka herself. Shiemi could only look on slightly confused. What happened to her all of a sudden?

Erika could only place a hand on her shoulder causing Honoka to look up at her face. Erika's face was completely unreadable to everyone else, but to Honoka it was a face of understanding and sympathy.

"Welcome to the Warzone." Erika said in a sympathetic voice that caused Honoka to sink even further. This was a battlefield. They knew good and well the outcome of such a one sided war. This was not fair at all! Wait? Why is she feeling sorry for her? If anything, it should be the other way around!

As everyone had lunch and Miyuki was conversing with Nero asking how his day was going so far and what not. It was normal engaging chatter that seemed to be enjoyed by the Shiba princess. She was just so happy to be able to spend time with her brother, Nero and her friends. She wished that days like this could last a bit longer.

* * *

After lunch was over everyone stood up from the table to get rid of their trash before heading back to their classes. Nero and Shiemi were getting ready to head out and go back toward their classroom. Miyuki thought that she would walk with her brother back to the student council room. Erika was still pouting about things that Nero and her went back and forth about. Honoka and Shizuku were also about to head to their next class when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

What is that? There on the seating area where they had lunch, looked to be someone's cellular phone. What also made it more bizarre was the fact that it was in the space Nero was seated. D-does that mean this is Nero's cell phone? Picking it up to inspect it for herself…maybe he just didn't notice he dropped it. Maybe she could just return it to him? No! She can't…well she could, but she was too nervous.

"Ok guys, I'm out of here. See you after school I guess." Erika waved as Mizuki followed suit after giving a bow to the others. Maybe they were trying to catch up with Nero, Leo and Shiemi who just walked out.

"Honoka, what's wrong?" Her best friend Shizuku asked her as she walked over to the girl who was in deep thought.

"I think Nero-san dropped his phone on accident. I'm sure he's not too far away for us to return it back before our class starts." Honoka said to her friend.

Erika seemed to stop in mid step as you could visibly see her ears twitching. Mizuki Looked at her friend wondering why she stopped so suddenly. Less than a second later, there were multiple hands on the same phone Honoka was holding.

"Oh Honoka, you silly, silly child. Let big sister take care of this." Erika said as she pulled it toward her shocking Honoka a bit. Honoka however started pulling back.

"But we are the same age."

"Shhhhh, it's ok little one, I got this."

"Wait Erika-san, between me and you…I'm not so little."

"DON'T YOU BACK TALK TO YOUR BIG SIS!" Erika barked before holding up her hand to silence the girl. They were going to get nowhere like this.

"Honoka, I only have one question to ask you." Erika said with a serious face that even Honoka had to gulp at.

"W-what is it?"

"Does it have a password lock?"

"Eh?"

"Erika-chan!" Mizuki was surprised yet not at the same time.

"Come on tell me! I'm begging you Honoka-channnn!" Erika started to whine in a comedic way.

"I think we should just return it." Shizuku told both girls as Erika looked hurt.

"I agree with Shizuku-san." Mizuki said nodding her head.

"Shizuku-chan, Mizuki-chan you two would deny me this pleasure?"

"Yes" they both said without hesitation.

"Ughh!" Erika grabbed at her heart in mock pain.

"What are you talking about Erika-san, Honoka-san, Shizuku-san, Mizuki-san? Return what?" This was the voice of Miyuki who actually only walked over to ask if Honoka and Shizuku wanted to walk together to class. Erika, her bother Tatsuya and Mizuki's class was on the opposite side.

"Miyuki!/Miyuki-san!" Erika, Mizuki and Honoka just barely shouted in surprise. As Honoka hid the phone behind her back. It was an instinctive reflex.

"Oh nothing, you know…stuff…" Erika said before turning around and grabbing Honoka, Mizuki and Shizuku.

"Huddle…" Erika whispered forming a square huddle. They all bent themselves forward so they could talk privately. The view also changes to the inside of their huddle. Miyuki and her brother Tatsuya raised their eyebrows from the scene.

"Look, here's the plan…just don't say anything! Easy right? We cannot tell Miyuki we have Nero's phone. She would try to take our lives or make us return it or something i don't feel like doing. Either way both options are bad news. Plus, we need to investigate with it first." Erika whispered as Shizuku deadpanned. How did she end up in this situation? If anything happened, she had nothing to do with it.

"I-I don't know Erika-chan this isn't right!" Mizuki said timidly as Honoka agreed with the glasses wearing girl.

"I don't feel right doing this kind of thing Erika-san."

"Bah, these are the good memories of our high school days. I need at least some type of blackmail." Erika casually brushes off their concerns.

"Erika-san just what kind of hobbies do you have in your spare time?" Honoka asked the nosy red head.

"Don't judge me! Regardless, you people are telling me you don't want to find out something new about our mysterious prince charming?" This question actually rendered them all quiet. Even Shizuku could not deny she was a bit curious about the white haired teen. But this was still wrong.

"See you do agree with me!" Erika now feeling triumphant takes it a step further.

"I hereby declare "Operation: Avoid Miyuki at all cost" is a go!" Breaking the huddle, they turn to see that Tatsuya joined Miyuki.

"Girls?" Miyuki asked them a bit concerned. Her soft and currently innocent gaze was making three out of the four girls look to the side ashamed. They were being corrupted! The look on Honoka and Mizuki's faces were obvious something was bothering them. Maybe they could not do this to someone like Miyuki after all.

"I just wanted to ask if Honoka-san and Shizuku-san wanted to walk to…" Miyuki was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Miyuki-saannnn!/I'm so sorrryyyyy!" Honoka and Mizuki seemed to break under her innocent gaze. How could they try to deceive someone as kind as Miyuki? This caused Miyuki to blink in confusion.

"Sorry? Sorry about what exactly?" she asked the girls as Shizuku released a sigh. They couldn't take the pressure after all.

"W-well you see…I found this phone that was in the spot Nero-san was sitting and I wanted to return it but I got too nervous and then…I'm sorryyyy!" Honoka said with anime tears.

"It wasn't our fault we swear!" Mizuki said as you could see Erika sneakily tiptoeing toward the door in the background. Well that plan was a bust. Time for an escape! You could see Miyuki's eyebrow twitch in irritation. She had a feeling of who was the ringleader of what the girls were talking about.

"Erika-san leaving so soon?" Miyuki asked calmly as the red haired girl halted in place. Now turning around facing her friends.

"Shame on you Honoka, Mizuki! I told you two that was a bad idea and we should have returned it! Look what happens when you don't listen to me! Oh wow, I think I hear my teacher calling my name for roll call…see you later!" With that, Erika dashed out the room with great speed. Miyuki wasn't that mad about it, but whatever Erika was probably plotting was an invasion of privacy. Letting out a sigh, she looks back to Honoka with a soft smile.

"Don't worry Honoka-san. You are the one who found it correct? Then I think you should be the one to return it. Its only right that it is done properly." Whoa, Miyuki was being so calm about this. Must be one of her good days.

"O-ok, I will…"

"Good, then I will see you later Honoka-san, Shizuku-san, Mizuki-san." Miyuki bowed to them before turning to make her way out the lunchroom with her brother.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Honoka. Miyuki isn't one to hold grudges against someone unless someone she cares about is in danger because of that person." Tatsuya whispers before turning to walk with his sister leaving Honoka to her thoughts.

* * *

As Honoka and Shizuku made their way through the school they came across the Stem branch classing area. Ok, here it was class 2F. Taking in a deep breath…

'Knock, knock, knock' Honoka knocks on the door. Man…she was nervous.

"Come in!" She hears a voice from the other side of the door. Truthfully, it sounded young…

Opening the door Honoka walks in while her friend Shizuku waited outside.

"Excuse me for intruding…" Honoka said cutely as she bows her head. She could feel all the students' eyes on her.

"Whoa, what's a bloom doing here?" A female student asked in surprise.

"Bro, look at her! She is so my type."

"She's out of your league bro, calm that down." Two boys said to each other even though Honoka could hear them. She was in Stem territory after all. Nero and Shiemi noticed Honoka. Wondering what she was doing there.

"May I help you?" someone asked Honoka causing her to turn her head to the speaker. Huh? No one is there. She does not see anyone. Was she hearing things?

"Hello, down here!"

"Eh?!" There before Honoka was a small pink haired girl with a cute pink dress an…was that an identification card? N-no way!

"Hello there, I am Tsukuyomi Komoe, teacher of class 2F. Now what can I help you with?" Did she just say she was a teacher? Honoka knew she shouldn't have eaten that school bread. She was hallucinating. It was impossible that there was a six year old girl here as a teacher! Komoe noticed the look she was receiving from the girl causing her left eye to twitch in irritation.

"Before you even think about asking, I'll have you know that I am twenty-five years old!" Honoka's eyes widened in shock. Is this some kind of joke?

"U-uh right…"

"Now what is it that you need?" Oh, right…she almost forgot.

"I have come to return Nero-san's phone. He dropped it by accident at lunch." Honoka said causing the class to gasp. Nero reached in his pocket to notice that his phone was indeed missing. How did he not notice that? However, his classroom aside from Shiemi, were thinking along the lines of things like…

"He is on such good terms with this cute bloom girl? I'm jealous!" One of the boys said aloud causing Honoka to blush.

"What do you expect? It's Nero after all." Another said as if it was obvious. Nero was the (lady killer) aka Womanizer.

"I-it's not like that!" She tried to defend blushing increasing.

"Damn you Nero, she's even blushing!" another boy said causing Nero to sigh and get up out of his seat.

"Excuse me Komoe-senesi, I will only be a few minutes." Nero said before walking up to Honoka and gently grabbing her hand and started leading her out the door. This caused Honoka's blush to darken at his bold behavior.

"N-N-Nero-san!" As they made it outside the classroom they could hear gossip about the event that just happened. Nero then let her go as he let out another sigh leaning against the wall. This was draining him dry. He then noticed Shizuku was also out in the hall. Looking back to Honoka he realizes that maybe he could have handled that situation a bit better then what he did. The girl was noticeably embarrassed and flustered. He felt like an ass for maybe adding fuel to the already lit fire.

"Sorry about that in there. They would have kept it going if we stayed. I brought you out here so you wouldn't have to worry about them talking in your ear the whole time." Nero said hoping it would help the girl relax some.

"N-no it's quite alright Nero-san. I-I didn't mind it." Huh? Exactly which part didn't she mind?

Now reaching in her bag she pulls out Nero's cell phone retuning it to him.

"Thanks Honoka, I owe you one." Nero said causing the girl to shake her head.

"It's ok Nero-san, you don't owe me anything. I'm just glad that I found it before someone else did." Honoka said causing Nero to shake his head aswell.

"No, I want to do something for you. How about this? If you are walking with us after school today we could stop by someplace while you can pick out something to eat, my treat." This caused Honoka blush again as she waved her hands back and forth.

"I-I couldn't Nero-san, I wouldn't want to intrude." This caused Nero to close his eyes with a small smirk.

"Honoka, I'm the one who offered to treat you today…so let me at least do that for you." Honoka did not answer that time, she could not. She did not trust her voice at this very moment. Nero noticed she had nothing to say and used it to his advantage.

"What, nothing to say this time? Maybe it's better off leaving it like this." Nero now turning around getting ready to head back into his classroom. Honoka brought her hand up to her chest as she stared at his back with flushed cheeks. There was a nice feeling coursing through her body.

"See you later Honoka, Shizuku." And with that Nero heads back into his classroom. You could hear him being bum rushed with questions on the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" Honoka could only stand there and stare at the door he just went through. Shizuku walked closer to Honoka who still seemed dazed from the encounter with the white haired teen. He was one of Honoka's saviors after all.

"That went well…" Shizuku said trying to break the quiet atmosphere.

"Shizuku-chan, am I dreaming? Did that really just happen?" Honoka asked looking at the hand Nero touched not too long ago.

"You are definitely awake. So much so, that if we wait here for five more minutes we **will** be late for class." This caused Honoka to snap out of her daydreaming daze with panic.

"Oh no! Shizuku-chan we have to hurry!" With that, the girls started to quickly make their way to class before they were late. However, even though they might end up late for class Honoka could not help but have a beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

Back at the shop, Dante could only think about what his old friend Tatsurou Shiba said to him before his departure.

 _Flashback: Four days ago_

" _Dante things are getting more out of control as time passes by the second. We have to find a way to halt the progression of this ritual. There are a few cults in Japan that are restless and will stop at nothing until they have achieved their goal of resurrecting the Evil King Ignus. I'm afraid from what my sources have told me, that the organization is sending out its heavy hitters to handle the matter. But its all just a cover up. Doesn't this all seem suspicious to you as well?" Tatsurou said with a hand on his chin in a thinking manner. He was concerned at the very least. Especially since his two children, Tatsuya and Miyuki were there in Japan among the many-crazed cultist. These people were fiddling with magic humans should not be able to harness. The side effects from such reckless actions was obvious to the ones brainwashing the fools into using up there life energy to bring back the powerful demon. They were all no better than sacrifices. Like sheep to the slaughter, and they did not seem to care. What cruel type of magic or torture was used on these people? However, it was also known that all of the cultists were not just humans. Demons among demons was the best way to describe what was really going on. The supernatural that stayed hidden form the eyes of the unknown was slowly but surely creeping up to show its evil presence._

" _Truthfully I have had my doubts as well. There are things that don't add up to me about this. Just what is the organization trying to hide I wonder? You don't think there is something valuable that escaped their clutches do you?" Dante asked his friend as the man nodded his head in agreement. There was definitely something not right about all of this. Why would the organization try so hard they wondered, unless..._

 _Both Dante and Tatsurou looked at one another as if it was painfully obvious from the start._

" _They are the ones truly behind this!" Tatsurou and Dante stated at the same time. This was not good. Their suspicion about what happened to Terrezza has only been peaked even more. So there really was some bad eggs in that batch after all._

" _You know what this means don't you Dante?" Tatsurou asked seriously as looked at the white haired man._

" _I do…"_

 _Flashback End_

Running a hand through his hair the man sighs loudly. This really did just get more hectic didn't it?

* * *

In Japan, you could now see the setting sun and the horizon in the distance. A man leaning on a black Mercedes with a full black suit and black sunglasses was lighting a cigarette before blowing out smoke.

"So who's the one that's our next target?" The man asked as another man who also had full black apparel and a black hat. He looked dangerous…almost as if he craved battle. This type of job seemed perfect for someone like him. All he wanted was to fight the strongest and make them tremble as all of their efforts are crushed before him. That's it, his reason for existing is to fight and kill strong opponents. The man smiled viciously as he remembered about their next victim.

"It seems our target is a white haired male in his late teens. If hair color alone meant anything, he should be easier to find than a raging lion in the midst of a group of house kittens. And when we do meet I will be the first to wear the lion's fur as a trophy." The black hat wearing man said as he giggled to himself making his partner feel uneasy.

"Man Jackal, you really are a sick bastard…"

* * *

It was now the end of the school day for the teens and they all seemed to be making their way into town. Honoka, Shizuku, Mizuki, Shiemi and Leo accompanied the group. Nero meet up with Honoka earlier who was acting rather strangely might a certain female Shiba add. All the girl did was return his phone back to him right? That wasn't a mistake was it? Miyuki did notice how the girl seemed different around the boy though. Yet it really caught her attention when she was trying to do all these cute gestures to gain a reaction from Nero. Nevertheless, Miyuki was currently walking beside the white haired devil while Erika walked on his other side as they went back and forth with one another. The Chiba air could not help but get into something with the boy. It was damn fun if she would say so herself. However, if they were looking behind them they would see a slightly displeased Honoka as she had a frown on her features. Honoka's friend Shizuku could sense the girl's discomfort. To think her friend would get so worked up from a friendly spat between friends. Honoka was also very stubborn as well, so it actually was not that surprising to say the least. She did however want to cheer her friend on and tell her not to give up so easily if she was even thinking the same thing Honoka was. Soon though, they were walking to a nearby food store to grab a quick bite to eat before heading home. As they entered, they walked up to the front counter to give their orders. It was then that Nero walked over to Honoka as the girl who was shyly standing quietly in the back with Shizuku. Honoka made an attempt to say something, but Shizuku started to lightly push her forward surprising the girl from her friend's forceful actions.

"S-Shizuku-chan?" Honoka looked back flushed as her friend Shizuku gave her a thumbs up with a completely emotionless face. Guess that was Shizuku's way of giving her friend some encouragement. Nero now standing in front of them looks at the main girl in favor.

"Remember what we talked about earlier right? Go on it's my treat." He said causing a certain someone's eyes to glance in their direction. Miyuki knew it was Nero's way of trying to return a favor because of the girl's nice gesture. But she would be lying if she denied that she didn't envy Honoka right now. Biting her lower lip looking at the scene…it was just him returning a favor. She continued to tell herself that, yet her uneasy actions were betraying her. After they ordered their food they all sat down at a table big enough for them. You could see Honoka looking down cutely with her hands in her lap finding the table's surface strangely appealing. She could swear her heartbeat was so loud the others could probably hear it. If you are wondering about the reason for the girl's flustered demeanor, it was because Nero was currently seated next to the girl. Miyuki and her brother Tatsuya were on the same side as Nero, Honoka and Shizuku. She was super nervous! She could swear she felt the eyes of a hawk looking down at her from somewhere. If only she knew that hawk was closer than she thought. However, as conversation started up, it seemed to relax the girl more and more as time passed. Moments later the group could be seen leaving with their drinks now after they finished eating inside. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Especially after Erika and Nero gave the group some good laughs. Tatsuya being Tatsuya would smirk every now and again but that was about it. The energetic Chiba was most definitely a handful if anything.

"Alright everyone, it would seem this is where we go our separate ways." Tatsuya said bowing his head a bit. Most of the others also bowed and said their goodbyes. Honoka and Shizuku also returned the gesture as they saw Nero, Miyuki and Tatsuya head off in the other direction. She could only once again stare at the back of the two boys she found so mysterious. She could see Miyuki with a smile on her face as she walked and talked with both Nero and her brother Tatsuya. A small sad smile graced Honoka's features as realization hit her.

"Hey Shizuku-chan…Miyuki-san sure is lucky isn't she?" Honoka asked as her friend could hear the wavering in the girl's voice. She could only close her eyes and sigh at the situation.

"Aren't you just as lucky Honoka? To us they are no longer just Angelo-san or Shiba-san…they are our friends. Do not underestimate yourself so easily." Shizuku said while shaking her head.

"Besides, that doesn't sound like the stubborn Honoka I know. The Honoka I know is inspirational and doesn't give up no matter what. Something like this should not be holding you down." Shizuku stated causing Honoka to look at her friend in slight shock. She was right after all. They all weren't just some far away and unreachable presence, they were her friends…hers. Shizuku was right! What happened to her? Shaking her head to rid herself of negative thoughts she brings her balled fist in front of her face with eyes of determination.

"You are right Shizuku-chan, I must not lose hope so quickly!" This earned a repeated nod of agreement from Shizuku herself. There we go. That was the Honoka she knew and became best friends with.

"Welcome back Honoka."

* * *

Miyuki, Nero and her brother finally made it to Yakumo's temple. Of course they were greeted with a small bundle of affection.

"Onii-sama, Onee-sama!" Elena caught them both in a fly hug.

"It's good to see you again Elena-chan." Miyuki said rubbing the girls head tenderly as the girl seemed to melt into her gentle touch.

"You were good while we were gone weren't you? Nero this time asked with a small laugh recovering from the girls loving assault.

Elena nodded her head with a smile before seeing Tatsuya and shyly waving in his direction. Tatsuya raised his eyebrow for a second before returning the gesture. It was the first time she has been that way toward him so it was a bit of a surprise. Miyuki was beaming brightly though. It was nice to see her brother and her supposed little sister getting along.

"It seems Elena has finally accepted you as her brother in-law Tatsuya." Yakumo said as Nero just closed his eyes before sighing and Miyuki started to blush furiously.

B-B-B-B-Brother in-law? J-Just what are you saying all of a sudden Yakumo-sensei?" Yep, Miyuki was obviously flustered.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! It's just as I said isn't it? You and Nero are getting engaged right?" Yakumo said only adding fuel to the fire. Tatsuya could not only see but also feel his sisters swirling emotions build up. He was sure it was rather obvious that the others could probably feel it as well. Suddenly the beautiful Shiba sibling stood up and activated her CAD. A mesmerizing shining seal appeared underneath her feet causing her uniform to move as if it was in a small breeze. She looked like her nickname suited her well. The snow princess of First High. As Miyuki pointed her free open hand at Yakumo the man started to sweat bullets.

"H-hey now Miyuki you know it was just a joke right? A joke…" He said only for a second later an ice kunai lodged itself in-between his eyes causing the man to fall backwards twitching helplessly on the ground. Nero must remember to **never** upset Miyuki at any cost! Tatsuya could just shake his head at the older man. He saw that coming from a mile away. Elena was standing there with her mouth agape, stars in her eyes.

"Onee-sama that was so cool!" She jumped up and down causing the older sister to smile at the compliment.

"When I get older I want to be strong and beautiful just like Onee-sama." Elena said as she Miyuki gained a tint of pink from the continuous flattery. It felt good to be looked up to by a younger sibling.

"I'm sure when you get older you will shine brighter than anyone Elena." Miyuki now rubbing the girls head again.

Nero had to give it to Miyuki, she had all the cards. Especially when Elena was involved. After the man recovered he offered them all some tea and snacks as the conversed about their school day. Elena always loved to hear stories about how much fun it was to go to school. Maybe she could start going to school as well? Anyway, it was now getting dark and both groups thought it was time to go their separate ways. Of course the little one was upset once again having to leave her older sister again. She only wanted her older brother and sister to be together with her. After saying their goodbyes, the Shiba princess looked to have a smile befitting of her title. Oh…the fantasies she would have tonight! Even though Yakumo was trying to embarrass her the whole time, some good came out of it. Placing her hand on her pink tinted cheek, she smiled dreamingly. She was engaged after all…LOL! Someone help this girl!

* * *

After Nero returned home, he made sure to get Elena ready for bed. Tonight was another training session and he could only leave after the girl fell asleep. Once Elena finally succumbed to her dreams he used that time to escape. Nero slid opened his room window and went out closing it behind him as quietly as possible.

As Nero made his way to the normal spot. He can see Alone sitting on a nearby rock.

" **You finally showed up?"** The dark cloaked man said from his spot casing Nero to brush it off.

"It's going to happen. I am a busy person after all. But enough about me, what about training?" This caused Alone to stand up on the rock before jumping and landing gracefully in front of Nero.

" **For this training we will be fighting to enhance your innate Devil magic, Vector Control was it?"** So just his magic this time?

"Fine, does that mean that I…" However, Nero was interrupted by a quick jab causing the teen to dodge the attack hastily. It looked like the training had already begun.

"Huh? So you want to start off the bat like that then? Then bring it on!" Nero now taking his own karate stance.

Alone now taking this time to analyze the distance between himself and Nero. After feeling comfortable he dashes with a quick burst of speed toward the young devil. Nero has been studying him for the past week now. He won't fall for the same trick again! Positioning his leg Nero sends a current of Vector distortion through the earth. As Alone appeared on his exposed side the ground beneath them starts to rumble.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice." Now almost like an explosive geyser the ground expands before exploding outward causing Alone to jump back to a safer distance.

"This fight won't go your way this time…Alone" Now slightly leaning over Nero dashes himself toward the older man with incredible speed. You could feel the ground quake under the leg strength used in his dash. Alone actually surprised by the speed feat covered his arms in a coating of fire. He will counter Nero head on with his next attack. Nero now in Alones face winds his arm back.

"Dance of the Four Gods…1st Stance…"

" **Raging Hell Flame G-Impact"**

'THOOOMMMMMM!' Their attacks collide with one another causing the area to be covered in a vibrating blue aura. The ground beneath them imploded from the force and the sound of a vicious sonic boom was heard afterward. Trees just from the wind pressure alone were toppling over within 200 meters. Both fists still connected to the other, it was a battle of strength. Nero now altering his vector field around his arm as Alone notices this and again jumps back.

" **I will admit, that was a very good attack. However…"** Placing both his arms in a (x) cross like manner his cloak starts to rise along with his hair.

" **Don't get too overconfident just because you countered one of my attacks."** Alone said with a frightening seriousness. Nero didn't have time to think about things like that. Sucking his tongue, he has to use more power to counter this next attack or it will end up badly. He then noticed how Alones body was starting to be engulfed in flames.

" **Flames of the Demon Lord Ritual…"** Shit! He could feel the power oozing off of this powerful fire attack. He will not let it let past his guard this time.

"3rd Stance! White Tiger's Dance" Nero throwing a flurry of powerful punches that blurred from existence.

" **HAAAHH!** /"HAAAAAAAHHH!" Both yelled as they both once again collided with one another. Nero this time adding powerful reflecting vectors around his fists caused the flames to repel off of them. Alone could feel his flames being extinguished and decided to take it up a notch. This so far was child's play.

" **The Rebirth of a kindled flame shall cast despair upon the world and burn with a Vengeance."**

Was that some sort of chant? Wait...what the hell?

Suddenly the entire area felt like he was suffocating. Heat so hot the moisture in the air was evaporated from existence. Nevermind that, what was with this ridiculous amount of energy? Nero knew that if he did not counter with something of equal destructive force it would be up to his vector protection to save him. Closing his eyes, he channels his vectors into both his arms. The power flowing through him is so powerful its visibly disintegrating nearby earth. Now slowly opening his eyes with an unreadable expression his whispers his next words.

"Dance of the Four Gods…4th Stance, Zero Point Custom" With that they both intercepted each other.

'CHATHOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!' This was not ok. They knew that an attack of this scale would surely cause incredible damage. But maybe they forgot all of that in the thrill of enjoying the battle they were currently occupied with. Poor area indeed. Everything, and I mean everything within the area of one thousand meters was completely eviscerated. Both not standing on any secure foothold...just stared at one another. What just happened was sure to cause a panic. Alone thought it was time to leave before witnesses showed up.

" **At first this was supposed to be for your training but you held your own quite well. Be grateful, since that was only sixty percent of my true power. But this place is destroyed, and I think I know a better place to train without interruptions next time. Until then keep practicing on controlling your Vectors. It could use some refinement."** And with that Alone disappeared without a trace.

Well, Nero needed to get out of here as fast as possible as well. The news was probably going to blow this out of proportion. He then disappeared in blinding speed heading back to his home. He just knew by the time he got there Elena would be wide-awake thanks to the collateral damage he helped cause not too long ago. He was sure that this would be on the news again like last time but worse. Sighing to himself, he rubs his creeping migraine and opens his window to see the little girl sitting on his bed crying from the loud noise. Shit!

* * *

However, through all this multiple people seemed to feel and hear that terrifying explosion. Miyuki felt uneasy as it was but it did not help that tonight she heard that loud explosion. She feared for the worst. Her brother Tatsuya also felt the incredible impact force and immediately scoped the area distance with his Magical insight. As his brain scanned the city blocks, it stops near an old construction factory that was shut down years ago. His eyes widen in surprise at what he had just spotted. There...was nothing there. A crater the size of one of the tallest skyscrapers was in the spot that it once was. Was this a terrorist attack? No, it can't be. Why would they attack an abandoned building if that were the case? Something wasn't adding up.

Miyuki comes running out of her room door to see her brother himself running outside and heading for the direction of the explosion.

"WAIT ONII-SAMA!" Miyuki tried to stop him from leaving but it was too late. All she could think about was the safety of her brother and…Nero and Elena as well.

"Please be safe…" She whispers to herself unknowing to the fact her interest is the one who helped cause of said damage.

* * *

As Tatsuya made it to the area he landed on a building a eight hundred meters away since nothing else was left from the blast. He could see the police and ambulances there just in case anyone was hurt. What could have caused such destruction in the first place? The only time he could make something near this scale is if he had the help of his magical "Type 400-HR Banshee" rifle that he uses for material burst purposes. Tatsuya then felt the presence of two other people nearby and used his insight again only to notice they completely disappeared out of his range. Just what in the world was going on tonight?

* * *

"Last night it was said that there was a huge explosion with exceptional damage. Sources say that this could have been connected to a terrorist attack that also happened a week ago. We advice everyone to stay safe while out today." The news reporter said on the big billboard TV, as most people were talking amongst themselves.

"AAHhhh..." It was now the next day and a weekend, Sunday 14th and it was 10:30a.m. Nero could only yawn from not getting little to no sleep at all. It was mostly his fault that Elena was so worked up in the first place. However, she was not the only one either. Most if not all of his city block and beyond got interrupted from their sleep. He felt terrible in a way. He probably scared the hell out of most of these people and their children. Most of the jobs and work environments near there were closed down for obvious safety reasons.

Both Nero and Elena were on their way to go shopping since the food at the house was starting to get quite low. He had a list of the things he knew he needed so it should take that long. Nero was talking to Elena about her wanting to go see Miyuki that day. As he continued to walk with his sister he saw a group of men huddled around someone's stand stunned by something. Nero shrugging his shoulders he tried to walk past them so he could continue on his way with Elena. However the key word was he **tried** to. It would seem someone dropped their wallet in front of him on accident.

"Oh my, my apologizes." The voice sounded very feminine as well. Maybe she was the cause of the group of men flocking around? Nero sighing to himself decided to at least help the woman out. He then reached down to pick it up for her.

"You should be more careful. Not everyone is as nice...as...I...am? " Huh? Nero stopped in the middle of handing back the woman's wallet. Right now standing before him was a woman who had an unnatural amount of beauty about her. Even Elena looked at her in dazed surprise.

"Miyuki…?" Nero did not trust his own voice at the moment, but that couldn't be right. Those sharp yet piecing purple eyes looking into his own with a captivating smile to match her mature beauty. This woman before him was literally an older and more complete version of the girl known as Miyuki Shiba. He could not explain her appearance with just words.

"Looks like I have finally found you…" Her smile seemed to widen, reaching for the wallet in Nero's hand.

"My Prince..."

* * *

Chapter End!

 **Ending:**

 **Kazami: You/Himawari**

* * *

 **AN:** **I am so sorry you guys for being gone for so long. But fear not! For I am HERE! Sorry had to do the All Might hype. But on a serious note, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I wanted to add a bit of comedy here and there for some laughs because** **I wanted to lighten the mood a bit before the story became darker. It also looks like Nero and Maya have finally met too, oh boy! And yes next chapter will have a big fight so stay tuned!**

 **Until then...See you...Space Cowboy.**


End file.
